Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Season 4: Invasion of Light
by Yuni Oha
Summary: 5,000 years after the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series, a new hero arises. Yuni Oha, along with a familiar face, must save the future of dueling, and learn about its past. This season, Yuni and Yugi face a battle on two fronts. One side, the invading New Yugohan Empire, intent on conquering Earth. The other, it appears that the Guardians of Order have declared war on the Society of Chaos.
1. Episode 78: Prelude to Invasion

**Warning: This is season 4 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium series. Make sure to read Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Season 1: Chaos Rising, Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Season 2: Descent of Darkness, and Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Season 3: Guardian of the Balance first. **

**Note on continuity: This series is based completely off of the English anime, and as thus, it will contain discontinuities when compared to any other version of Yu-Gi-Oh, such as the manga or Japanese anime.**

**Make sure to check out the Official Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Website for up-to-date episode updates and news, episode reviews, and other exclusive content. A link is available on my profile page. **

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Millennium

Season 4: Invasion of Light

Episode 78: Prelude to Invasion

**Orbital Observatory #4, Earth Orbit**

Two scientists are sitting around doing nothing in a control room. Next to them there is a large monitor showing the vast expanses of space and the Moon. The scientists seem to be in a casual conversation, not paying much attention to the monitor. The first says, "Come on, you fought long and hard to get a post here. Are you telling me that you've changed your mind?"

The second shrugs. "I don't know. Astronomy is my passion, and I always thought that it would be cool to live in space, but all we do is sit around all day, looking out at a never-changing field of stars. It lost its appeal after the second week. When I signed up for this program I imagined it being a little more…illustrious."

The first laughs. "Illustrious how?"

The second shrugs. "I don't know. I thought it be like one of those sci-fi holos, you know the ones where they explore strange new worlds, seek out new life and new civilizations, and boldly go where no man has gone before."

The first laughs even harder. "New life!? You expected to discover aliens!? Come on, that's what people thought 5,000 years ago! This is the 71st century! Don't you think that if there were aliens out there we would know by now?"

"I know, I know, I know. It sounds silly, but hey, a guy can hope, can't he?"

"He can hope, but that doesn't mean he should expect!"

The other smiles. "Yeah, I know. How silly of me." The two start to crack up laughing.

If they were to look over at the monitor, they would have noticed something unusual, a spaceship. It is a massive, primarily ovular, silver ship with several large propulsion units on its back. The menacing ship drifts behind the Moon and out of sight.

* * *

**Domino City, Earth**

It's nighttime. Yuni is walking down a sidewalk. He hears someone shout from behind him, "Hey, Yuni! Wait up!"

Yuni turns around to see Tori and Brutus running up behind him. Yuni shouts back, "Hey guys, good to see you!"

They catch up. Brutus asks, "Hey Yuni, what's up? Why'd you want us to meet you?"

"I got a message from Cosmo and Celestia, they're finally ready to share some more information with me about Yugoha."

Tori smiles. "That's great Yuni!"

Yuni remembers something and then frowns. "I sent a message to Zenith as well. I'm assuming you guys still haven't heard anything from him."

Both Tori and Brutus look a little sad. Tori says, "Not at all. It's been two months, and still no sign of him, I'm getting a little worried."

Brutus appears a little angry. "You would think that after everything we'd been through that he'd show us a little more respect."

Tori, sounding offended, snaps, "Brutus! What if something's wrong with him?"

Brutus shrugs. "Either way, he should have told us."

Yuni sighs and says, "Let's stop worrying about Zenith, you know him, he can be pretty strange at times. I'm sure he's fine. Let's get going, the building that Cosmo and Celestia are staying in is up ahead." He beckons them forward.

After walking a few blocks, Yuni stops in font of a tall apartment building. "Alright, this is it." They walk into a lobby. They walk across the lobby until they make it to a teleportation pad. After selecting a button, they step on one by one. On the higher floor Yuni states, "Alright, I think that they're apartment number 105008. Ah, here we are." He knocks on the door. It creeks open on his knock. He shrugs and peeks in, calling, "Cosmo…Celestia? It's me, Yuni!" No answer.

Suddenly a girl is heard screaming. The group turns towards the opposite end of the hallway from where they came. The girl shouts, "Please, help me!"

Yuni shouts, "That was Celestia!" The group runs off in the direction of the screams. They make it to another teleportation pad. An electronic display says that it's set for the roof. They get on it.

Up on the roof they see two men across from them. One is short and covered in green full body armor, including a helmet, so none of his features can be seen. Prominently displayed on the front of his armor is an insignia that looks like a sword of some kind stabbing a star. The other is a tall, muscular man. He wears a reflective silver jumpsuit, which is similar to previously seen Yugohan clothing with pieces of armor integrated into it. He also displays the same insignia on his chest. He has a long face and spiky green hair. Next to them Cosmo and Celestia are tied up to hovering device. The armored one says in an electrically disguised voice, "We've been spotted!"

The second cracks his knuckles and says, "But look at by who, it's one of the Princes of Yugoha."

Yuni, Tori, and Brutus are shocked. Yuni demands, "How do you know about Yugoha!?"

The big one grins. "Because we are Yugoha!"

The three all say at once, "What!?"

The tall one looks at the armored one and says, "You're not ready to for this yet, take the captives and get back up to the ship. I'll handle this punk."

The armored one objects, "But it's too early, we're not supposed to engage the enemy yet."

"Do you think I care? Imagine how proud the Emperor will be of me when he sees the soul that I'll capture. Go, that's an order."

The armored one shakes his head in disagreement. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He moves back a couple steps and pulls Celestia and Cosmo with him. He taps something on his wrist and speaks into it, "Three, ready for transport." A green field of light appears around them and a piercing hum sounds. Slowly the three dematerialize.

Yuni gasps. He steps forward and asserts, "You are going to tell me what is going on here right now!"

The tall one smiles. "My name is Zex, proud bearer of the Vor legacy and admiral in the New Yugohan Space Navy."

Yuni, Tori, and Brutus gasp. Yuni questions, "New…Yugohan…?"

Tori whispers in Yuni's ear, "Remember what Cosmo said? He said that after being weakened by civil war, Yugoha finally fell to invaders."

Zex, somehow having heard Tori, confirms, "Yes, 20,000 years ago the Tyrian Empire took its rightful place as leaders of the galaxy and conquered Yugoha. We are known as the New Yugohan Empire."

Brutus begins to walk up to Zex angrily, saying, "You better give back our friends or else I'll…" He trails off as he realizes that Zex is at least half a foot taller than him.

Zex looks down at Brutus with an intimidating stare and asks, "Or you'll what…little man?"

Brutus gulps nervously and quickly steps back behind Yuni. He says, "Or my friend here will beat you in a duel."

Zex smiles. "That's exactly what I wanted, minus the beating me part of course."

Yuni, after giving Brutus a quick glare, steps forward and says, "Then let's duel!"

"Let's" Zex holds up his arm. At first nothing happens, but after a moment, a Duel Gauntlet attached to his belt floats off of his belt and then equips onto his wrist. It is then followed by a floating deck box attaching to it.

Yuni is surprised and asks, "What did you just do!?"

Zex grins. "I nearly forgot, you don't know anything about our society. Allow me to enlighten you. There are two major differences between humans and Tyrians. What you just saw was an example of a natural talent possessed by Tyrians, psychic abilities. Each individual Tyrian has a different type of ability, mine happens to be psychokinesis."

Yuni questions, "And the other difference?"

"Of course, the other. Upon their sixteenth birthday all Tyrians are implanted with a second consciousness, an alter ego based off of the record neural patterns of an ancient ancestor, mine happens to be the ancient hero Vor."

Brutus and Tori gasp. Yuni looks dumbfounded and thinks, _But I have a psychic ability and then there's…_

Yugi finishes for him, _There's me…_

Zex grins once more. "Yes, that's right. All of our intell tells us that you are practically one of us. How strange and yet ironic." Zex thinks for a second and then adds, "You know, you're actually qualified to duel just like we do back on the Home World. When we duel, a telepath links the minds of the two duelists, along with their mind partners, and they engage in a two on two duel. However, since I just sent our only telepath back up to my ship, it would appear that we can't."

Yuni asserts, "I've had enough of this, let's just duel already!" Yuni activates his Duel Gauntlet.

The Duel Computer announces, "Duel now commencing. Yuni Oha vs. Admiral Zex Vor. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Zex declare declares, "Fine, I shall take the first move." He places his hand on top of his deck and the top card begins to glow green. Zex smiles. He explains, "It would appear that your fate has been sealed, and it is only my first draw." He draws and immediately plays the card he drew. "I activate the Malevolent Soul Engine of Tyria! In the center of the field a strange mechanical device appears. It is tall and cylindrical, silver in color, but almost malevolent in appearance and design. Once it has emerged onto the field, out of a strange array on its top, a green beam of electricity is shot straight up into the air. Once reaching a height of about ten feet, a it stops and turns into a barrier that spreads over the field, creating a hemisphere around the duelists.

Brutus and Tori, who have been left on the outside of the barrier look at it curiously. Brutus reaches out to touch the barrier, but just before he does, Zex warns, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Brutus quickly retracts his hand and asks, "Why?"

"One touch of that barrier and it will suck away your soul."

Yuni, Tori, and Brutus all demand at once, "What!?"

"You must have never dueled with a Tyrian - I mean a New Yugohan - before. The New Yugohan Empire utilizes special engine systems to travel across the stars. These engines are so delicate yet powerful that there is only one fuel source that can power them."

Yuni, realizing what he is inferring states morbidly, "Souls…"

"Bingo! Some one give this boy a prize. Almost all New Yugohan technology is powered by souls. They are some of the most efficient fuel sources in the universe, not to mention the cleanest." He chuckles at his own joke. "And we gather those souls through dueling. We activate our Soul Engine, and it takes the soul of the one who loses."

Yuni shakes his head in disbelief. Yugi states, _This is getting to be too familiar for comfort. Be careful Yuni._

_ Yeah, I will…_

Zex states, "Enough of this explanation though, we have a duel to finish. I summon Alien Warrior (Earth/Level 4/Reptile/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000)." The moment the monster appears on the field it becomes surrounded by a green miasma of light and the insignia of the sword and star insignia, apparently the insignia of the New Yugohan Empire, appears on the monster's front (ATK: 2032).

Yuni demands, "What's this!?"

Zex laughs. "It is the power of the Soul Engine! For every soul that it has taken and currently has stored in its fuel cells, it grants all of my monsters 1 attack point. My engine has 232 souls." Zex grins as if that is something to be proud of.

Yuni sneers, "You sicken me."

"Hey, it works. And with that, I'll end my turn (Zex's hand: 4).

Yuni draws and declares, "Duel on! I summon Cyber-Tech Avenger (Fire/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 0)! Attack his Alien Warier!" Yuni's monster fires its massive bazooka at Zex's, destroying it (Zex's LP: 3832). Upon being destroyed, two small purple creatures fly from the destroyed monster and latch onto Yuni's as if they are some sort of parasite.

Tori jumps back and screams.

Yuni demands with some disgust, "What the heck are those things!?"

"Those are A-Counters. When Alien Warrior is destroyed, he infects your monster with two of them (A-Counters: 2)."

"Fine. At the end of the battle, my Cyber-Tech Avenger switches to defense mode." The monster changes into a guard stance. "Then I'll set a card and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 4)."

Zex draws. "Now that your monster has been infected, it is time to start the invasion. I summon Alien Bioengineer (Dark/Level 4/Reptile/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 1900) in defense mode (ATK: 1032)." The monster that appears is a grotesque being with a semi-humanoid form. It has tentacles instead of arms and a large bulbous head and ovular eyes. In its stomach area are two dark-purple orbs. "Now I activate its effect! By removing one A-Counter on the field, I can special summon an Alien Shocktrooper from my deck. I'll remove both of your two A-Counters in order to summon two Alien Shocktroopers (Earth/Level 4/Reptile/Normal/ATK 1900/DEF 800)!" Two glass containers, possibly incubation chambers, appear on either side of the Bioengineer. The Alien then proceeds to whip it tentacles towards Yuni's monster and grab both of the A-Counters off of it (A-Counters: 0). Both parasites are then placed into the incubation chambers. The counters begin to morph and grow until they take the form of the Alien Shocktroopers, which emerge from the cells (ATK: 2132). "Alien Shocktrooper number one, attack the Cyber-Tech Avenger!" The monstrous alien charges at Yuni's monster, slashing at it and destroying it. Now my second Alien Shocktrooper attacks you directly!" The monster charges at Yuni and slashes him (Yuni's LP: 1868).

After the attack goes through, Yuni declares, "I activate Battle Compensation! Since I just took damage from a direct attack, I regain half of the lost points I lost, and then you take damage equal to the same amount (Yuni's LP: 2934) (Zex's LP: 2766)!" First a flash of gold light encompasses Yuni, followed by a blast around Zex.

Zex barely notices. "Next I'll activate "A" Cell Breeding Device!" A series of incubation chambers appears in front of Zex. "You'll get to see what that does later. As for now, since it's the end of my turn, my two Alien Shocktroopers are destroyed (Zex's hand: 3)."

Yuni draws. He declares, "I activate Cyber Sage Transcendence! This card allows me to tribute the level seven Cyber-Tech Magician in my hand in order to summon the Cyber-Tech Sage (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Ritual/ATK 2800/DEF 2500)! When I summon this card, I can draw a card!" Yuni draws. "While on the field, the Cyber-Tech Sage counts as a Cyber-Tech Magician monster, meaning that I'm aloud to equip it with this, the Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Penetration, which grants my monster a piercing effect! Go Cyber-Tech Sage, attack the Alien Bioengineer with Penetrating Magic Mastery!" Yuni's sage holds up its arm and summons a series of magical spears, all sent at the Alien, some make it to Zex (Zex's LP: 1866).

Zex shakes it off. He says, "You might be winning…for now, but it won't stay that way. 232 before you have fallen to my expertly designed deck. This will be no different."

"I've defeated opponents far superior to you."

Yugi warns, _Don't get overconfident Yuni. Don't forget, your soul is still on the line._

_ Don't worry, I've got this. _He says aloud, "If you think that you can make a comeback, just try (Yuni's hand: 2)."

Zex draws. "You'll regret that statement. During my Standby Phase, the effect of "A" Cell Breeding Device activates and places one A-Counter on each of your monsters!" One of the alien parasites jumps out of the pod and onto the Cyber-Tech Sage (A-Counters: 1). "Now, to demonstrate the ultimate power of the Malevolent Soul Engine of Tyria! Since I control no monsters, and you do, I can pay 500 life points in order to summon a level four or lower monster from my deck (Zex's LP: 1366)! I'll do that and pull out the Alien Bug-Eyed (Earth/Level 4/Reptile/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1000) (ATK: 1932)!" This alien is a mass of mainly tentacles attached to a large head with big bug eyes. "When I summon Alien Bug-Eyed, it distributes two A-Counters among any monsters of my choice. Of course, I'll place two on your sage (A-Counters: 3)! Then I'll summon Alien Hunter (Water/Level 4/Reptile/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 800) (ATK: 1823). Alien Bug-Eyed, attack the Cyber-Tech Sage!"

Yuni inquires, "But that wouldn't be enough attack, what are you doing?"

"When an Alien monster battles with a monster with A-Counters, the monster with A-Counters loses 300 attack points for each A-Counter it has!" The mass of tentacles moves in to attack and suddenly the A-Counters begin to sap energy from the sage (ATK: 1900). Alien Bug-Eyed wraps its tentacles around the Cyber-Tech Sage and constricts it until it's destroyed (Yuni's LP: 2902).

Yuni declares, "Since you just destroyed the Cyber-Tech Sage, I can banish both it and Cyber Sage Transcendence from my grave in order to summon the Cyber-Tech Magician from my grave (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)!"

"So it would appear that my plan to attack you directly with Alien Hunter was foiled. Oh…wait, it wasn't! The effect of Alien Bug-Eyed allows another Alien monster to declare a direct attack, if all you control is monsters with a higher attack than both of my monsters! Attack directly Alien Hunter!" The Alien Hunter jumps up into the air, over Yuni's monster, and hits Yuni directly (Yuni's LP: 1079). "Now I am back in the lead (Zex's hand: 3)."

Yuni draws and thinks, _Shoot, nothing else good. I'll just have to count on my magician. _He declares aloud, "I'll keep this turn short and sweet! Cyber-Tech Magician, attack the Alien Bug-Eyed, Cyber Magic Attack!" Cyber-Tech Magician casts its spell on the bug-eyed monster, destroying it (Zex's LP: 798). "I'll just summon Cyber-Tech Guardian in defense mode (Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000) and set a card before I end my turn (Yuni's hand: 1)."

Zex draws. Upon seeing the card he drew, he appears pleased. "This duel is about to enter a whole new level…a cosmic level. First, "A" Cell Breading Device places am A-Counter on each of your monsters (A-Counters on each: 1). Then I activate "A" Cell Incubator! Whenever an A-Counter is removed from the field by a card effect, it instead gets placed on this card. Then I'll play Abduction! Since I control an Alien monster, and you control a monster with an A-Counter, I can remove that A-Counter and take control of that monster!" The A-Counter parasite jumps off of the Cyber-Tech Magician (A-Counters: 0) and lands in the "A" Cell Incubator. Then a flying saucer appears on the field, uses some sort of tractor beam to lift up the Cyber-Tech Magician, and then carries it Zex's side of the field, dropping it there.

Yuni is upset by this. "How dare you?"

"Easily. Now, since I control a monster that was originally yours, I can tribute it in order to summon the Cosmic Horror Gangi'el (Light/Level 7/Reptile/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2000)! I activate Gangi'el's effect, which allows me to place another A-Counter on your monster (A-Counters: 2). But now is when things really step up! I activate Celestial Advancement: Power of Tyria!"

Yuni gasps, "Celestial Advancement!"

Tori shouts out, "That's the type of card that Cosmo and Celestia used to perform a Celestial Apex Evolution!"

Zex grins. "So you already know of the Celestial Apex Evolution. Interesting. It makes no difference." Cosmic Horror Gangi'el becomes cloaked in a nebulous field. "I summon Cosmic Scourge Galtiz'at (Light/Level 9/Reptile/Evolution/ATK ?/DEF ?) (ATK: 232)!" The monster is revealed to be a new creature. It is at least as grotesque as its pre-evolved form, if not more. While keeping the same basic body structure, it has doubled in size and taken on the appearance of being made out of a gelatinous substances. It has even more tentacles coming out of various parts of its body. "When this monster first comes out, it places an A-Counter on your monster!" Yet another A-Counter latches onto the Cyber-Tech Guardian (A-Counters: 3). "And my monster gains 1000 attack for every A-Counter on the field (ATK: 4232). Now by removing all A-Counters from your monster, Galtiz'at will destroy it!" All of the A-Counters are removed from the monster and land in the incubator (A-Counters: 4). The monster is destroyed.

Yuni declares, "Since you destroyed it by a card effect, I can banish Cyber-Tech Guardian in order to prevent you from attacking me directly!"

"So you'll live one more turn. Oh well. I'll switch my Alien Hunter to defense mode and wait. I should tell you though, first off, monsters summoned by a Celestial Advancement card don't Devolve. Also, in case you get any ideas of bringing back your Cyber-Tech Magician, its effect is worthless, because Celestial Advancement: Power of Tyria prevents my monster's effects from being negated. Make your last move (Zex's hand: 0).

Yuni thinks, _He's right. Without being able to weaken his monster by negating its effect, there's nothing I can do._

Yugi stresses, _Have faith and draw. You know what I always say._

_ And you know what I always say. _Yuni takes a deep breath and prepares to draw anyways. There is suddenly a flash of light. Yuni is now standing inside of some ruins. He is confused. Before him is a raised floor with three stands. On each stand is a different object. The one on the left is a ornate gold staff with an infinity symbol on its top. On the right is some sort of silver cannon, also ornately designed. And in the center is silver shield with elegant gold trimmings. Yuni asks, "Where am I?"

A majestic voice answers, "This is what once was the Arsenal of Yugoha."

Yuni demands, "Who are you, show yourself!"

In front of Yuni appears Chronos, the Temporal Lord. Yuni is surprised. Chronos says, "When the fate of Yugoha was on the line, the gods would allow three chosen heroes into this room, so that they could take up arms against the menace. Yuni, you are the first to be chosen in 22,000 years to enter this room."

"So I get to take these weapons to fight the New Yugohans with?"

"Only one weapon will allow you to draw it. Approach the stands now, and one a weapon will chose you."

Yuni gulps and steps forward. Upon his approach, the golden staff begins to glow brilliantly. Yuni takes a deep breath and grabs hold of the staff. As soon as he touches it, there is another flash of light and Yuni is back at his duel. The top card of his deck glows, and Yuni draws it. Yuni declares, "I activate Monster Reborn in order to bring back my Cyber-Tech Magician! Then I equip it with Wisdom of Yugoha: Chronoton Staff!" Cyber-Tech Magician's staff is replaced by the Chronoton Staff.

Zex is shocked and dumbfounded. He demands, "How did you get your hands on one of the Legendary Weapons of Yugoha!? Tell me this instant!"

Yuni shrugs. "I'm not too sure myself. As for my card, it increases the attack of my monster by 1000 (ATK: 3500) and it allows me to control the flow of time itself! I increase the turn count by three! That now means that I can evolve the Cyber-Tech Magician into Temporax, the Cyber-Tech Magician of Time (Dark/Level 9/Spellcaster/Evolution/ATK 3500/DEF 3100)!" Upon evolving, Temporax still holds the staff. Yuni explains, "If a monster that the Chronoton Staff is equipped to Evolves or Devolves, it remains equipped anyways (ATK: 4500)! Now Temporax, negate the effect of the Malevolent Soul Engine of Tyria!"

Zex laughs and says, "I hope that wasn't a pivotal role in your plan, because the effect of the Soul Engine can not be negated!"

Yuni hangs his head and says solemnly, "No, I was trying to save your soul. Without your card disabled, you will lose it. Using Temporax's effect, I activate straight from my deck the Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Strength, increasing the attack of my monster by 1000 (ATK: 5500). I didn't want it to end this way, but it looks like it has to. Temporax, attack the Cosmic Scourge Galtiz'at, Temporal Burst!" Temporax launches its attack, made even more powerful by the Chronoton Staff. It destroys the Cosmic Scourge (Zex's LP: 0).

Zex shouts, "No!" He looks at Yuni with hatred and sneers, "I will be avenged. My people have an army. You can never win."

The barrier around the field begins to close in around Zex. Yuni demands, "Now tell me, where did you take Cosmo and Celestia?"

Zex chuckles and says, "You'll never get to them. They're aboard the New Yugohan flagship orbiting the Earth. As we speak, the flagship is coordinating plans with the entire New Yugohan Armada. There's an invasion coming, and Earth will be the newest acquisition of the New Yugohan Empire, and the humans will make a handy slave species to serve us." As the barrier gets close to Yuni, it opens up a little, so as not to touch him, and then closes again once he's outside of its diameter. "Say goodbye to everything you hold near and dear. Soon, it will all be gone. Long live Tyria!" The barrier makes contact with Zex, and suddenly he cries out in pain. After a few moments of intense pain, Zex's body falls limp to the ground.

Yuni begins to approach the body, when suddenly the same green energy field that was used to teleport the armored New Yugohan appears around the body. After a moment of the high pitch hum, the body dematerializes. Yuni hangs his head and simply asks, "What now?"

Tori and Brutus approach him from behind. Tori pats him on the back comfortingly.


	2. Episode 79: Kaiba Craft Down

Episode 79: Kaiba Craft Down

** New Yugohan Flag Ship, **_**Vanquishing Crusader, **_**Earth Orbit**

The setting is a brightly lit room made of metal. The entire back wall is one massive window, revealing a scene of space. Before the window is a large chair, which hovers a couple of feet above the ground. The throne and its occupant are cloaked in shadows. Kneeling before the shadowed man are three others. One is the fully armored one from before, but the other two are unfamiliar. The second one is wearing a Yugohan-styled, black jumpsuit. He has jet-black hair that extends far over his forehead in one massive spike. The third wears another Yugohan-styled jumpsuit, this one white and gold. He has yellow eyes and a large head of white hair. The shadowed man says, "Admiral Zex has failed. You," he looks towards the armored one, "it is your lucky day. Congratulations admiral."

The armored man nods and says, "Thank you my emperor, I am not worthy."

"No, you are not. But neither was Zex. Along with being my head admiral, you are now also my Military Advisor." The armored man nods again. "Now I have called you three to me because you are my three head advisors in science, military, and philosophy. As of now, you are to be my personal triumvirate and it will be your job to personally oversee the Invasion."

The three bow their heads and say, "It would be our honor."

"Good." He turns towards the one wearing black. "The first step in the invasion plan is to activate the Vanguards we sent to this pitiful planet thousands of years ago. Zant, you will personally oversee the activation of the Stage One Vanguards. Is this understood?"

The one in black nods and affirms, "My pleasure."

"Due to the interference emitted by the Vanguards, we will be unable to utilize the long-distance transporter to transport you to the location. You will have to take a shuttlecraft." Zant nods again. "Move out."

The three stand up, Zant salutes, and says, "Yes sir." The three leave.

The silhouetted man says to himself, "And so Phase One, capture the Yugohans is over. Now Phase Two begins. Earth's days are numbered."

* * *

**Somewhere over the Southeastern Pacific Ocean, Earth**

A serene scene of open ocean is shown. Suddenly Seto's Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet flies by at high speeds. Inside of the cockpit is Seto and Kodane. Kodane whines, "Seto, are there yet?"

Seto sighs and says, "I've already told you five minutes ago. We're almost there. Only a couple more minutes." After a moment of consideration, he adds, "And don't worry, this will be worth the wait."

"I hope so."

Over the radio a voice says, "Kaiba Corp. Control to Kaiba Craft Two. Do you read Kaiba Craft Two? Over."

Seto sighs with annoyance. He presses a button and says, "This is Kaiba Craft Two. I thought I told you that I wanted no disturbances on this trip. Over."

"Sorry sir, but something urgent has come to our attention that you need to know. Over."

"And that would be? Over."

"Our radar has detected an unidentified flying object in your vicinity. In fact it is heading straight at you. It refuses to identify itself and is flying through Kaiba Corp. airspace. You should have visual soon. Over."

Seto looks out the cockpit behind him. At first he sees nothing, but then he notices something reflecting the sun. He says, "I have a visual. I repeat, I have visual contact. Over." In the time that it took Seto to send his message, the craft has almost caught up with him. Seto says, "Kaiba Craft Two to unidentified aircraft. You are in restricted airspace, identify yourself. Over." Nothing but static replies.

The craft flies by Seto's jet at high speeds. As it's passing, the first good look of it is shown. It appears to have a teardrop shape and is made out of a highly reflective silver material. There appear to be no wings or propulsion devices of any kind.

Seto thinks, _What kind of jet was that!? Whatever, no one flies in my airspace and gets away with it. _Seto begins to press some buttons and hits a couple of switches. "Kodane, you better strap yourself in. This could get a little bumpy." Kodane does as he's told, and Seto switches over from autopilot to manual. The speed of the jet increases and he stays at a steady distance behind the mysterious craft. Seto says into the radio, "Unidentified craft, identify yourself or face the consequences." Nothing but static. "Let's do this."

The Blue-Eyes White Jet dives in towards the UFO. Once it has aligned itself with the craft, the mouth of the jet opens. Seto says, "Let's see what this punk thinks of my White Lightning Cannon!" A beam of pure white electricity is fired. The UFO makes an impossible 90 degree turn to the left, avoiding the cannon. Seto gasps in surprise. "That's not possible!"

The UFO suddenly slows, causing the Blue-Eyes jet to quickly overtake it. Once behind, it then speeds up again in order to keep pace with the jet. The tip of the teardrop-shaped craft opens to reveal weapon of some kind. It begins to charge, gathering red energy at the mouth of the weapon. After several moments, it fires a massive beam of red energy at Seto's jet.

Seto shouts, "Evasive maneuvers, hold on Kodane!" Seto attempts to swerve the jet out of the way, but the laser manages to hit the edge of the left wing, destroying it. The jet begins to fall. Seto shouts, "Mayday, mayday! Kaiba Craft Two is going down! I repeat, Kaiba Craft Two is going down!" He turns around to face Kodane, who looks absolutely terrified, and says, "Brace yourself Kodane! This is going to be a bumpy ride!" Kodane leans forwards, grabs hold of Seto's chair, and screams. Seto works hard to keep control of his jet. Off in the distance he sees an island. He attempts to direct the jet there. After a terrifying minute of falling, Seto manages to crash-land the jet on the island.

Seto takes a deep breath of relief and asks, "Are you okay Kodane?"

"I'm fine brother."

"Good. Let's get out of here." Seto pops the canopy, and they climb out of the wrecked jet. They look around. They are surrounded by large stone heads. Seto chuckles and comments, "It looks like we've made it to the Easter Island after all."

Kodane points up into the sky and shouts, "Seto, look!"

Kodane is pointing towards the UFO, which is moving straight down. It eventually lands on the island. Seto comments, "Well, it would seem that we're about to learn what hotshot thinks that they're good enough to shoot down _the_ Seto Ossius."

A hatch on the ship opens and a ramp lowers. Zant, followed by several armored troops, march down the ramp. Zant gives Seto a look over. And suddenly, he begins to laugh.

Seto raises an eyebrow and asks, "What's so funny?"

Zant stops and grins. "Imagine the odds that of all the humans that could have tried to shoot me down, it was you, one of the Princes of Old Yugoha."

Seto gasps and demands, "What do you know of that!?"

Zant steps closer. Seto pushes Kodane behind him. Zant says, "Plenty. I am Zant, Head Advisor of the Sciences to the New Yugohan Emperor."

Seto raises an eyebrow once more and questions, "New Yugohan Empire. So let me guess, you're claiming that you're an alien."

Zant nods. "From your point of view. Of course, to me, you're the alien."

Seto just laughs. "You know what? You're the second person in two months to try to get me to believe that story."

"Believe what you want, but one thing is for sure. We were destined to duel here."

Seto questions arrogantly, "Duel? Why?"

"Because you have no choice." Zant looks back to his soldiers and commands, "Activate the Vanguards."

Two of the soldiers are carrying a large mechanical device. One of the ones carrying the device affirms, "Yes sir." They set it down and one of them presses several buttons. Suddenly a field of energy is emitted from the machine. The field spreads out across the island. Upon passing over one of the Easter Island Heads, its eyes begin to glow. The same happens every time a statue is passed by the field. The animated statues then begin to hop towards Seto and Zant, forming a circle around them.

Kodane whines, "Seto, I'm scared."

Seto demands, "What the heck is going on here!?"

Zant explains, "These are the Vanguards. When the New Yugohan Empire locates a planet with primitive life that shows potential to one day be conquered, we pay a visit to the planet. We make the primitives believe that we are gods and have them build monuments to our glory. Then we engineer these monuments, and turn them into super weapons. The Moai Drones are only Stage One. With the help of the Vanguards, we will conquer your planet."

Seto looks around. "Look, you are obviously delusional. How about you just let my brother and I call for assistance and leave. Then maybe, I'll forgot about the fact that you just destroyed 5 million dollars worth of Kaiba Corp. property."

"Nobody's going anywhere." Zant snaps his fingers and several of the statues open their mouths, revealing energy cannons, all aimed at Seto and Kodane. "That is, until we duel." Zant puts a Duel Gauntlet on.

Seto shakes his head. "You must be crazy to challenge the Seto Ossius to duel…oh wait, you think you're an alien. You are crazy. But fine. Kodane, get me my Gauntlet." Kodane runs over to the crashed jet and rummages through the cockpit for several moments, emerging with Seto's Duel Gauntlet. He hands it to Seto, and Seto equips it. Both activate their Gauntlets.

The Duel Computer says, "Duel now commencing. Seto Ossius vs. Zant Kern. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Zant declares, "The first move will be my honor."

"Fine with me."

"I wasn't asking." He draws. "I summon the Antimatter Specter (Dark/Level 1/Fiend/Effect/ATK 0/DEF/0) in defense mode." The monster is an impish creature. It appears to be made out of black fire. "When I normal summon Antimatter Specter, I can summon another level one monster from my hand. I'll summon another copy of Antimatter Specter in defense mode. Now, since I control two level one monsters, I can special summon Antimatter Knight (Dark/Level 1/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 0)." This monster is a knight in heavy armor, holding a lance, and made out of the black fire-like substance that is apparently antimatter. "Go ahead and take your move (Zant's hand: 3)."

Seto draws. "There is nothing impressive about a couple of level one monsters. This monster on the other hand, should be a bit more impressive. Come forth, Plasma Slayer (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 0)! Plasma Slayer, attack his Antimatter Specter!" Seto's warrior of plasma slashes its sword down through the monster. "When the Plasma Slayer destroys a monster, it gains one level (Level: 5) and on top of that it gains 400 attack points for each of its extra levels (ATK: 2200)! And by sending the top card of my deck to the grave, it can attack again! Destroy the other Antimatter Specter!" Seto's monster moves in for another attack. Upon destroying the monster, it is strengthened again (Level: 6) (ATK: 2600). Seto then sets a card. "I'm sure you already regret challenging me a duel. It's not too late to back out, save yourself the embarrassment (Seto's hand: 4)."

Zant comments, "My, my, we're quite confident in our ability, aren't we? I respect that about you. Many of the duelists I have faced are all talk, but no ability. You appear to actually have the skill to back up your talk." Zant prepares to draw. Just as he's about to, the top card of his deck glows green. Zant smiles with pleasure. "It would appear that this duel is about to take a turn for the worse…for you that is." Zant draws. "I activate the Malevolent Soul Engine of Tyria!" The wicked device appears on the field and projects its barrier, cutting Kodane off from Seto, and Zant's troops and the Easter Island Heads from him. The green miasma of energy cloaks the Antimatter Knight and the New Yugohan crest appears on its chest plate (ATK: 2545).

Kodane shouts, "Seto!"

Seto looks towards him and says, "Don't worry Kodane, this is nothing to be worried about." He turns back towards Zant and mocks, "What kind of crazy card are you using to pull out attack values like that?"

"I assure you, this card is no laughing matter. Now that this card has been played, the loser of this duel loses their soul."

Seto laughs. "First aliens, now souls? What's next? Are you going to pull a rabbit out of your hat? Oh wait, you don't _have_ a hat."

"I won't struggle to convince you. You'll learn of its true power soon enough. I equip my Antimatter Knight with Antimatter Purification Device, which grants it an extra 400 attack points (ATK: 2945). Now Antimatter Knight, attack his Plasma Slayer!" The two warriors become locked in sword combat.

Seto declares, "I activate my facedown card, Plasma Flare! This card destroys your attacking monster!"

"But it won't, for the effect of Antimatter Purification Device prevents my monster from being destroyed by card effects!"

Seto cringes. Zant's knight defeats Seto's slayer (Seto's LP: 3655). The shockwave from the attack seems to actually damage Seto. He demands, "What just happened!? I felt the force of that attack!"

"Not surprising, considering the fact that the Soul Engine of Tyria turns all of your cards into real monsters!"

Seto shakes his head and thinks, _This guy is very dedicated to his trick. He must have some hidden Solid Vision Hologram system somewhere._

Zant states, "I'll just end my turn with that (Zant's hand: 2)."

Seto draws. He smiles at the card he drew. "This card and I have a special bond. It will always come to me when I need it. Prepare to face my true strength! By cutting its attack in half, I summon Plasma Striker with no tributes (Light/Level 5/Thunder/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 0) (ATK: 1100)! Then I activate Plasma Reborn, which summons a Plasma monster from my graveyard, and increases its level by one! Come on back Plasma Slayer (Level: 5) (ATK: 2200)! Now that I have two level five monsters, I can tribute them both in order to summon the Cosmic Plasma Dragon (Light/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)!" Seto's mighty dragon emerges onto the field in a flash of light and plasma.

Zant goes wide-eyed in shock. "Did you say Cosmic Plasma Dragon!?"

Seto chuckles. "Does that name mean something to you? Does it inspire fear in your heart?"

"Quite the opposite. In fact, this duel just got very interesting, very fast."

"You won't think that it's interesting when I destroy you. Cosmic Plasma Dragon, attack his pitiful monster, Plasma Stream of Destruction!" Seto's dragon unleashes its attack and incinerates it opponent (Zant's LP: 3945).

Zant states, "I know of your dragon's effect. Now that it has destroyed a monster, it absorbs its level (Level: 9) and gains 100 attack for each level absorbed (ATK: 3100)."

Seto sneers, "Is that supposed to impress me? Ha!" He sets a card. "Make your move (Seto's hand: 1)."

Zant draws. "You are not the only one who commands a mighty dragon. I activate the effect of the Soul Engine of Tyria! By paying 500 life points I can summon a level four or lower monster from my deck (Zant's LP: 3445)! I call upon the Antimatter Ghoul (Dark/Level 2/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1500)!" A small, but monstrous creature made out of antimatter appears. "By lowering this monster's level by one, I can special summon a level one Antimatter monster from my deck! I'll do that (Level 1) in order to summon Antimatter Engine (Dark/Level 1/Machine/Effect/ATK 700/DEF 500)!" This one appears mechanical in nature, despite being made out of antimatter instead of metal. "Then finally I'll summon my final copy of Antimatter Specter! Which, might I add, I have nothing to summon with its effect, luckily for you. Unluckily for you, now that I control three level one monsters, I can summon my ultimate creature! I tribute my three level one monsters in order to summon the Cosmic Antimatter Dragon (Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000) (ATK: 2745)!" The three antimatter monsters all fuse together into one mass of antimatter. That mass slowly begins to take shape. It forms into a dragon, whose shape is reminiscent of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Similarly it has glowing red eyes.

Seto is shocked. "You have a Cosmic Dragon!?"

"Yes, it would appear that we were destined to have this duel. The Cosmic Plasma Dragon versus the Cosmic Antimatter Dragon! It's a battle for the ages!"

"It would appear that you will lose that battle, since your dragon doesn't compare to mine!"

"Wrong! Since I just tributed the Antimatter Engine, it decreases the level of my monster by two (Level: 5), and just like your dragon gains attack the higher the level it is, mine gains attack the lower the level it is! 300 points per level to be exact (ATK: 3345)! Attack his Cosmic Plasma Dragon now! Inferno Antimatter Blast!" The dragon gathers a great ball of antimatter in its mouth and fires it at Seto's dragon, destroying it (Seto's LP: 3410).

Seto declares, "I activate my trap card, Cosmic Rising! This card summons back my dragon and equips to it! Not only does it bring its level back to what it was before you destroyed, but it increases its level by four (Level: 13) (ATK: 3500)!" Seto's dragon returns triumphantly to the field.

Zant explains, "But my dragon still did destroy yours, and when my dragon destroys a monster, it decreases its level by two (Level: 3) (ATK: 3945)! I'll set my last card and end my turn (Zant's hand: 0)."

Seto draws. "I discard Plasma Sage in order to increase the level of Cosmic Plasma Dragon by three (Level 16) (ATK: 3800)! Then, do you remember that card I sent to the grave earlier? Well, it's a card called Plasma Gain, and I can banish it from my grave in order to increase the attack of one of my Plasma monsters by 500 until the end of the turn (ATK: 4300)! Now Cosmic Plasma Dragon, attack and destroy the Cosmic Antimatter Dragon! Plasma Stream of Destruction!" Seto's dragon unleashes its stream of plasma, destroying the opposing dragon (Zant's LP: 3090).

Zant declares, "You're not the only one who can use a trap to save your dragon! I activate Cosmic Falling! Like your Cosmic Rising, this card summons back my dragon and equips to it, returning its level to what it was before being destroyed! On top of that, my monster looses two more levels (Level: 1) (ATK: 4545)! It would appear that our dragons are evenly matched."

Seto nods. "You may be crazy, but you are giving me an enjoyable duel. I'll set a card and end my turn (Seto's hand: 0)." At the end of his turn, Seto's dragon loses its bonus attack power (ATK: 3800).

Zant draws. "You have been a formidable opponent. The strongest I have faced in many years. I respect you as a fellow dragon duelist, but it is time for me to tip the balance in my favor. I activate Celestial Advancement: Power of Tyria!"

Seto gasps, "Celestial Advancement!?"

"Yes, and I can use to Evolve my level one Cosmic Antimatter Dragon!" Nebulous gas begins to swirl around the dragon. Zant chants, "Power of Tyria, ruler of the galaxy, grant my monster your strength! A dragon of Antimatter Evolves into a star of darkness and multiplies its power times three! I summon Cosmic Tri-Antistar Dragon (Dark/Level 1/Dragon/Evolution/ATK 4500/DEF 4000) (ATK: 4845)!" The nebula clears to reveal the new monster. It is a three headed version of it previous form. While still keeping the look of being made out of dark fire, the fire is now dark purple instead of black. Instead of emitting light, this monster appears to absorb it, creating a field of darkness around it. Seto's eyes go wide in shock. Zant states, "My dragon now surpasses yours in strength and power! Watch as I activate its effect, which inflicts damage to you equal to the difference between our monster's levels times 200. My monster is level one, and yours is 16, meaning you have 3000 points of damage coming your way! Go, Anti-Flare!" A dark flare of energy is sent from Zant's dragon to Seto, damaging him (Seto's LP: 410). "Let's finish this off! Cosmic Tri-Antistar Dragon, attack now with Antistar Blast Attack!" The three heads of the dragon each fire a beam of dark energy. The three beams swirl around each other and are sent at Seto's dragon.

Seto declares, "I'm not through yet! I activate my Trap Card, Plasma Overwhelm! With this trap, you can't attack my level eight and higher Plasma monsters!" The attack misses its mark.

Zant nods. "Fine. I hope you realize, you're out of options. My dragon will stick around, thanks to the effect of the Power of Tyria and next turn its effect will do you in (Zant's hand: 0)."

Seto is about to draw, when suddenly he experiences a moment of doubt. He wonders, _Maybe this guy is right. There aren't many cards that could pull me out of this situation. _Seto looks towards Kodane and continues to think, _I can't let him see me lose. He thinks that I'm unbeatable. He doesn't know about the first time I lost to Yuni, and he thinks the other time was because I was acting weird. It would break his heart if he saw me lose._

Just as Seto's thinking that, Kodane shouts, "Seto, don't give up! I know you can do this! I believe in you!"

Seto shakes off his doubt. _What was I thinking? _He prepares to draw. Just as he's about to, there is a flash of light. The next thing Seto knows, he's standing inside the Armory of Yugoha. He looks around. The same cannon and shield are still mounted in the center of the room. He approaches the center and takes a closer look at the cannon. It has a large metal barrel, attached to another piece, some sort of contraption meant to mount it on something. It is all a shiny silver and looks fairly high-tech. Seto demands, "Where the heck am I?!"

A voice booms out, "Welcome to the Armory of Yugoha, Seto Ossius." Quantus, the Spatial Lord appears before Seto.

Seto sighs, "Not again."

Quantus explains, "Now is a pivotal moment in the history of Yugoha. You have been selected as the second chosen one to wield one of the Weapons of Yugoha. Approach the stand and a weapon will chose you."

Seto shakes his head and sighs. "…What the heck? What do I have to lose?" Seto approaches the stand and the silver cannon begins to glow. He touches it and is instantly returned to the duel. The top card of his deck glows and he draws it. He is shocked upon seeing it. He slowly shakes his head and thinks, _Just go with it Seto, just go with it. _"I equip the Cosmic Plasma Dragon with Power of Yugoha: Graviton Cannon!" The high-tech cannon is mounted onto Seto's dragon's back.

Zant is shocked. "So you are the one chosen to wield the second Legendary Weapon of Yugoha? I guess it shouldn't be so surprising, since Yuni got one just last night."

Seto's raises an eyebrow upon hearing Yuni's name. He moves on though. "The Graviton Cannon can double the original level of one of my monsters, obviously my Cosmic Plasma Dragon this time (Level: 24) (ATK: 4600). Then its second effect allows me to inflict damage to you equal to my monster's level times 100! Go, Graviton Mortar!" The cannon on the dragon's back fires a large ball of black and blue energy, sent directly at Zant (Zant's LP: 690). "And now to really step things up. I'll match you dragon for dragon! Cosmic Plasma Dragon comes from the stars, the power of the cosmos pump through his veins! Now that astronomical power multiplies times three! Come to me Cosmic Tri-Pulsar Dragon (Light/Level 10/Dragon/Evolution/ATK 4500/DEF 4000)!" Seto's dragon evolves, but the cannon remains on its back. Seto explains, "The Graviton Cannon remains equipped to a monster, even after it Evolves! Now, Cosmic Tri-Pulsar Dragon attack-!"

Seto is cut off when suddenly the ground begins to shake. Zant looks around frantically, and sees something is going wrong with the Soul Engine of Tyria. Zant shouts, "It's the Soul Engine, it can't handle projecting two monsters as powerful as ours!" All of Zant's troops begin to panic. "This duel has to end now!"

Seto scoffs at him. "You're just looking for an excuse to get out of this before you lose!"

"I assure you I am not, on my word as a Cosmic Dragon user! This device is about to go supercritical!" Suddenly the barrier around the two begins to crack and then suddenly shatters like glass. Green sparks start to fly from the Soul Engine. Zant and his troops begin to run towards his shuttle. Before getting on, he shouts back, "I suggest that you get out of here!" He gets in, and the shuttle takes off.

Kodane starts to cry. "Seto, I'm scared!"

Seto looks nervously at the Soul Engine, which is showing even more activity than before. Seto attempts to comfort Kodane, but is starting to sound worried himself, "Don't worry Kodane, we'll be okay."

Just then they hear the high pitch humming of a hovercraft. He looks over to see a Kaiba Corp. Hover Vehicle rising up over a cliff and into view. A voice over a loudspeaker says, "Mr. Ossius, we got your distress call and came as soon as we could!"

Seto smiles and says with relief, "See!" The two run over to the craft and get in. Seto commands the pilot, "Get us out of here, and fast!"

"Yes sir!" The hovercraft takes off, zooming at high speeds away from the island. Seto and Kodane look back through a window at the Easter Island. Out of nowhere a massive, green mushroom cloud appears above it. The entire island is engulfed in it, vaporizing instantly. The shockwave quickly catches up with them and the craft shutters. The pilot asks somewhat confused, "Sir…what happened back there?"

Seto takes a sigh of relief and says, "Nothing, just your typical Ossius family vacation."


	3. Episode 80: Order of Operations

Episode 80: Order of Operations

_** Vanquishing Crusader, **_**Earth Orbit**

The command room is shown once more. Zant is bowing, lowering his head to the ground, in front of the shadowed New Yugohan Emperor. The Emperor shakes his head in disappointment. "This disappoints me Zant. Not only have you lost a Soul Engine, but you lost our army of Moai Drones."

Zant replies with a hint of fear, "I am sorry my emperor, it could not have been helped. Not in the 20,000 years of New Yugohan history nor the 30,000 years of Tyrian history has this ever happened. There was just something about the two monsters…they caused some sort of reaction…I can't explain it."

"Which disappoints me further. You are supposed to be my smartest citizen. If you cannot solve such a flaw, maybe you shouldn't be my High Advisor of the Sciences anymore."

Zant grows somewhat angered. "You can't do that! I've dedicated my life to this job!"

"Yes, and you have served me well…until now. Fine. I am in a merciful mood today. You will keep your position."

Zant is caught off guard. "…Really?"

"Yes. Your top priority is to fix our Soul Engines so that this little…_glitch _doesn't happen again. You also are now in need of a new Soul Engine. Luckily for you, the late Admiral Zex's just became available." The Emperor throws a card at Zant, who catches it. "Just remember, while your little mishap is forgiven, it is not forgotten. Do not fail me again."

"I will not sir."

"Now leave this room, and send in Valex behind you."

"Yes sir." Zant gets up and leaves the room.

Soon after he leaves, another walks in. It is the golden-clothed, white-haired New Yugohan seen previously, apparently named Valex. He kneels down and says, "You called my liege?"

"Yes, your assignment is ready." Valex grins. "You are to transport down to the location of the Stage Two Vanguard. If I am correct, your order was the group who constructed this specific Vanguard?"

"That would be correct. And it would be my honor to be the one who reactivates it. You are benevolent my liege."

"And do not forget it. Beam down immediately."

"At once." Valex gets up, turns around, and leaves the room.

* * *

**The Domain of Order, Undisclosed Location, Earth**

A group of people are seated in a room. Both the color of the room and its lighting is pure white, causing it to appear as if the walls themselves glow white. The people, eleven of them to be exact, are seated around a round table. All of them are dressed in various white and gold colored clothing. One of them is Ma'at. A man at the table is saying, "…we can not worry about such ancient matters. Easter Island may have once been a retreat for our people, but it hasn't for thousands of years."

Another chimes in, "But what if this was meant to be an attack against us!? What if the wretched Society of Chaos has decided to declare war on us!? They just landed the first blow! We can not allow this to go unpunished! Surely the Lord of Order must agree with me?"

Ma'at appears caught up in his thoughts, and not paying much attention to the conversation. He has a flashback to his last duel with Yuni. Yuni has just won, and Apophis, the Will of Chaos is behind him. Yuni looks at Ma'at. Apophis says into Yuni's ear, "Now is the time. Eliminate the threat of Order once and for all. Take away his soul. He would have done no less to you if you lost." Yuni, in an almost a trance-like state, kicks off the wall behind him and floats towards Ma'at, who is still against the floor. Apophis continues, "Do it now, Order must be destroyed."

Yuni looks down at Ma'at. Ma'at sneers at him, "Go ahead, I deserve it, if I lost to the likes of you. Do it, take my soul!"

Yuni turns to look Apophis in the face and says, "No."

Apophis says in extreme disbelief, "Did you just disobey me? I am the Will of Chaos! No one disobeys me!"

Yuni looks back at Ma'at and says, "I cannot do that. To take his soul would be to give into dark emotions. It would not serve the balance." Yuni instead offers his hand out to Ma'at. With some hesitation, Ma'at takes it and Yuni helps him up. Yuni continues, "I am trying to show that Chaos is only true way to peace and balance, and I will not stoop down to the level of taking souls, that would prove nothing. The only way to truly prove it, is through just actions and compassion."

Ma'at is brought out of his reverie by the man who was talking before asking, "My lord, did you hear what I said?"

Ma'at shakes it off. He apologizes, "Sorry I was just…thinking about something. I'm just not so sure anymore. I think that the Society of Chaos might have changed."

Murmurs run rampant around the table. The man who was speaking says, "Well…um…if that is what you think…my lord…"

Another man, this one older, snaps, "Might I remind the Council that when the late Lord Themis proclaimed this…_child_ as the next Lord of Order, he did so without the pre-approval of the Council. There were several more…_experienced _options."

A girl on the other end of the table laughs, "Like you!? Lord Themis was the greatest Lord of Order in recent history. We can not doubt his decisions."

Ma'at sighs. "I feel like there are too many mysteries in play right now to be certain of anything. As I have said before, some startling news in relation to origins of the Guardians of Order has been brought to my attention. I do not know how trustworthy this source is, but I have reasons to believe it. I think that I need some time to launch my own investigation. Give me a little while to look into the history of Order, and maybe I'll have a better idea as to were to go from here."

The girl who supported Ma'at before states, "I'll officially make the motion. All those who are in favor of investigating further into the history of Order, say aye."

An almost unanimous chorus of "aye" rings out, all except the old man who did not seem to like Ma'at, he appears annoyed.

Ma'at nods. "I will set off immediately then. This session of the Council of Order is adjourned."

* * *

**Salisbury Plains, England**

Ma'at is walking across the plains. Before him is the grand monument, Stonehenge. He looks up at it and thinks, _I searched the archives thoroughly, and the earliest reference I could find to anything relating to Order was the society that built these ruins. Apparently the builders followed a philosophy that vaguely resembles the one upheld by the Guardians of Order. _He moves in closer to the megalithic site. He walks to the very center of it and sits down in a meditative stance. He closes his eyes and begins to concentrate. Several images flash through his head of the construction of Stonehenge. It all appears to be what you would expect, until he sees a scene of a rock levitating into place with an aura of gold light around it.

Ma'at opens his eyes with shock. _They were using the powers of Order to lift those rocks! The ancients didn't only follow the philosophies of Order, they used its power as well!_

The ground suddenly begins to shake. Ma'at looks around frantically. The ground below him begins to move. Ma'at jumps back, out of the outer circle of the ruins. The entire structure seems to be rising out of the ground, leaving the normally seen ruins mounted on the top of a large, metal orb, half underneath the ground. In the center is what seems to be the barrel of a cannon. Ma'at looks around, trying to figure out what is going on. He notices that nearby is Valex, focusing on the ruins intensely. He appears to be glowing with white energy. Valex says to himself, "These humans have really let the Stonehenge Cannon go to ruins. Oh well, it should still serve its original purpose."

Ma'at moves in towards Valex and demands, "What do you know of the purpose of this place!?"

Valex looks at him and scoffs, "You better move along human, enjoy what little time you have left as a free being."

Ma'at begins to glow with white energy as well and orders, "You will tell me!"

Valex is shocked. "What's this!? A human with the power of Order!?"

"It would appear that I'm not the only one."

Valex laughs. "Trust me, I am no human."

Ma'at doesn't appear to believe him. However, he says, "And I am no mere user of the power of Order. I am the Lord of Order!"

Valex looks him over, as if sizing him up. "Curious. I have never met another species that has been able to tap into the Grand Order." He thinks, _He must have a powerful soul. And if I take his soul, his energy is also free for the taking. _Valex grins. "You want to know about these ruins?" Ma'at nods. "Alright then, face me in a duel. If you beat me, I'll tell you of their secrets."

"Works for me. Let's duel." Both Ma'at and Valex summon their Duel Gauntlets using their power of Order.

The Duel Computer declares, "Duel now commencing. Ma'at vs. Valex Gi. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Ma'at declares, "I'll take the first move!" He draws.

Valex says, "Before you begin, I believe that introductions are in order. I am Valex, High Advisor of Philosophy to the New Yugohan Emperor, Master of Order, and carrier of the Gi imprint, not that you even know what that means."

"And I don't even care. I summon Crusader of Order (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 0)!" A valiant knight appears, wearing the gold-trimmed armor of the Order monsters, and brandishing a halberd. "And then I'll set a card. During the end of my turn, the Crusader of Order sends the top two cards of my deck to the grave (Ma'at's hand: 4)."

Valex nods. "Even your deck is graced by the Grand Order. This duel will be interesting, that is for sure." Valex draws. The card he just drew is revealed to Ma'at. Valex explains, "I just drew the Offerings to the Grand Order, which when I draw it, allows me to add one level six or lower Order monster that is also a Ritual Monster to my hand! I'll add Centauri, Mystic of the Cult of Order. Next I'll activate Ritual Supply. Now, as long as I control this card, whenever I Ritual Summon a monster, I can draw two cards. With that, I'll activate Offerings to the Grand Order and tribute my level one Arcturus, Adept of the Cult of Order! When Arcturus is tributed for a Ritual Spell, it counts as the entire tribute, so in this case, six levels! I summon Centauri, Mystic of the Cult of Order (Light/Level 6/Beast-Warrior/Ritual/ATK 2300/DEF 2000)!" This monster, unlike other Order monsters, does not have armor. Instead it is a luminescent creature made out of gold and white light. It takes the from of a large centaur. Valex draws two cards due to the effect of Ritual Supply.

Ma'at appears upset and uncomfortable to see another using Order monsters. He declares, "Your monsters are nothing but fakes. I have nothing to fear from them."

"Can you not sense the force of Order flowing through my monster, just as it does through yours? My monster is the real deal. And it will now attack yours!" The centaur of light stampedes towards Ma'at's monster and topples it (Ma'at's LP: 3900). "When my monster destroys another in battle, you take 700 points of damage!" A flash of light emanates from the monster (Ma'at's LP: 3200). "Let's see how the Earthling Lord of Order reacts to this scenario (Valex's hand: 5)."

Ma'at draws. "I'll show you what _real _monsters of Order can do! In my left Pendulum Zone, I play the Power of Order (Left Pendulum Scale: 3) (**Note: **To see how Pendulum Monsters were introduced into the series, read the Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Special Episode: Pendulums, Back in Action)! Then I'll summon Mystic of Order (Light/Level 3/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1100/DEF 1600) in defense mode!" The monster is a warlock-like person in the gold-trimmed, white armor of other Order monsters. Over its armor it also wears a shimmering cloak of gold. "When I summon this card, I can revive one of my fallen Order monsters! Come back to me, Crusader of Order! With that, since a monster was just special summoned, the Pendulum Effect of Power of Order activates and lets me draw a card! And I'll put that card to good use! Since I control two light monsters, I can special summon the Guardian of Order (Light/Level 8/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1200), which, by the way, allows me to draw another card. Now Guardian of Order, attack Centauri, Mystic of the Cult of Order!" Ma'at's monster releases an intense burst of light energy at Valex's creature (Valex's LP: 3800). "Now the Crusader of Order attacks you directly!" Ma'at's monster charges in.

Valex states, "When Centauri is destroyed, it halves all battle damage I take for the remainder of the turn." The attack lands (Valex's LP: 2700).

Ma'at sends the top two cards of his deck to his graveyard, due to the Crusader of Order. "Go ahead and attempt to use more of your false Order monsters (Ma'at's hand: 4)."

Valex draws to start his turn. "While Offerings to the Grand Order is in my grave, I can activate its effect, which allows me to return two Light monsters from my grave to the deck in order to return it to my hand. I summon Pleiades, Sisters of the Cult of Order (Light/Level 1/Fairy/Effect/ATK 700/DEF 700)!" Seven female entities of light appear on the field. "These lovely ladies allow me to change their level to any amount I want up to seven. I'll do just that (Level: 7). Now I'll activate Offerings to the Grand Order and tribute Pleiades in Ritual Summon Regulus, General of the Cult of Order (Light/Level 7/Warrior/Ritual/ATK 2700/DEF 2400)!" Despite not wearing physical armor, the shape of this being of light makes it appear to be wearing armor. It carries a two-handed broadsword of light. "Now Ritual Supply allows me to draw two more cards." Valex prepares to draw. Just as he is about to, the top card of his deck begins to glow green. Valex smiles. "This duel is about to get a whole lot more interesting." he draws. "I activate Malevolent Soul Engine of Tyria!" The device appears on the field and projects its wicked barrier of energy. Regulus is empowered by it (ATK: 2991).

Ma'at closes his eyes and focuses, as if he is feeling the energy flow around him. He opens his eyes in shock and exclaims in disbelief, "That energy…! It's…it's…I never felt anything like it before! It feels like Order energy…but it's…different."

"Yes, the New Yugohan Empire has become a master of utilizing the energies of Order. By manipulating that energy, we are able to create devices able to harvest and convert souls in the form of a simple card. It's quite ingenious."

Ma'at looks at Valex loathsomely. "It's despicable. I have no doubts now. You claim to serve the Grand Order, but you don't, you only warp and twist it to suit your perverse needs. The only reason you can use your power is because you have forced the matter! The Will of Order would never allow this!"

"The New Yugohans don't need the Will of Order. We have moved beyond Her. And I will prove it. Regulus, General of the Cult of Order, attack the Crusader of Order!" The monster raises its sword and slashes at Ma'at's, destroying it (Ma'at's LP: 2409). As soon as the blade makes contact with the monster, a pulse of light is sent out in both directions. It destroys all of Ma'at's other monsters. Ma'at grimaces. Valex explains, "When Regulus destroys a monster by battle, it destroys all other monsters you control. After setting a facedown card, I'll end my turn (Valex's hand: 4)."

Ma'at prepares to draw. "Now that I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are no servant to the Order, I will destroy you and banish your soul!"

"That is, if you can take it before the Soul Engine of Tyria does."

Ma'at questions, "What!?"

"The purpose of the Malevolent Soul Engine of Tyria is that it takes the soul of the loser of a duel it is played in."

Ma'at appears to not like this information. He shakes off his hesitation and draws. He declares, "In my right Pendulum Zone, I play Strength of Order (Right Pendulum Scale: 9)! Now that I have two Pendulum Monsters, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Heir of Order (Light/Level 6/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 2000), Archlord of Order (Light/Level 8/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2800), and Soldier of Order (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000)!" Ma'at draws a card due to Power of Order. "The Archlord of Order gains 500 attack points for every Light monster in my grave! That's a total of 2000 additional attack points (ATK: 4000)! Attack the General of the Cult of Order now, Heaven's Fury!" The Archlord flaps its wings, sending a pulse of light energy at Valex's monster.

Valex declares, "Activate facedown card, Devotion of the Cult of Order! This card prevents my Ritual Order monster from being destroyed by battle!" Valex, however, still takes damage (Valex's LP: 1691).

"It would appear that that allows me no other move than to set a card and end my turn."

Valex chimes in, "During the end of the turn that I activate Dedication to the Cult of Order, I can add one Order spell or trap to my hand. I'll add Advanced Ritual of the Grand Order (Ma'at's hand: 1)." Valex then draws to begin his turn. "First I'll activate Ascendance of Order, which increases the level of one of my monsters by two (Level: 9). Now I'll activate Advanced Ritual of the Grand Order! By tributing a Ritual Monster I control, I can Ritual Summon an Order Ritual Monster of the same level from my deck! I summon Betelgeuse, Giant of the Cult of Order (Light/Level 9/Fiend/Ritual/ATK 3200/DEF 2600) (ATK: 3491)!" Regulus is replaced by the new monster, which is enormous. It is muscularly built and made out of a reddish-orange light. "When I summon this monster, it destroys every monster you control!"

Ma'at shouts in disbelief, "No!" A massive blast of energy is released from the giant, destroying all the monsters Ma'at has.

"Now I'm free to attack you directly! Go Betelgeuse!

"I activate Requiem of Order! Since you destroyed all of my Order monsters, I can gain 700 life points for each one!" A soothing light washes over Ma'at (Ma'at's LP: 4509). The monster's attack lands (Ma'at's LP: 1018).

Valex says with annoyance, "You are a tenacious fellow. I guess one that serves Order must be. Show me what else you can do." He sets a card (Valex's hand: 3).

Ma'at prepares to draw. "I've had enough of you and your heretic ways. Let's put this to rest once and for all! Go, Draw of Order!" Ma'at's hand and deck glow. He draws. "By returning two Light monsters from my grave to my deck, I can summon the Supreme Dragon of Order - Eunomia (Light/Level 10/Dragon/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?)!" Ma'at draws a card due to Power of Order. "My mighty monster gains 1000 attack for every Order monster in my grave (ATK: 5000)! Now Eunomia, attack with Force of Order!"

"I activate another Dedication of the Cult of Order! You can't destroy my monster by battle!"

"Then I won't! I activate Eunomia's effect, which allows me to shuffle your monster back into the deck! Go, Subjugation of Order!"

"Too bad for you, my monster can't be removed from the field by card effects!"

Ma'at glares at Valex. "Fine, I'll settle for the damage you'll take." The attack the monster, but does nothing to it (Valex's LP: 110). "My Eunomia will not be defeated again." Ma'at sets a card (Ma'at's hand: 1).

Valex questions, "Again? I believe that might just be a story I would like to hear." He draws. "But since this duel is about to end, I don't think you'll ever have the time to tell it. I activate Celestial Advancement: Power of Tyria in order to perform a Celestial Apex Evolution!" Betelgeuse becomes cloaked in the nebulous cloud. "I summon Sirius, the Shining of the Cult of Order (Light/Level 11/Fairy/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 3400) (4291)!" The monster that emerges is made of a blue-white light. It is so bright that it is almost impossible to make out any features of it. What can be seen appears to be a female entity with long hair.

Upon the entrance of the monster, Eunomia roars, as if in challenge. Valex comments, "It would appear that our monsters are ready to fight."

"And mine is ready to win."

"I'm sorry, but it won't even have the chance to fight! When I summon Sirius, it destroys all cards you control!"

Ma'at's eyes go wide. A burst of light destroys every card on Ma'at's field, that is except for the one he activates. "I play my facedown card, Return of Order! This card brings back my Eunomia!" The dragon of Order returns to the field. "As a bonus, this card also gives me 500 extra life points (Ma'at's LP: 1518)

"It would appear that your dragon is as tenacious as you are. No problem. I activate Unity of the Cult of Order! By returning two Light monsters in my grave to my deck, I can give my monster 2000 extra attack (ATK: 6291)! Attack his Supreme Dragon of Order!" The monster unleashes a pulse of harsh light, destroying Ma'at's monster (Ma'at's LP: 227). "You only have 227 life points left. I see no way out of this for you, but just in case…" Valex sets a card (Valex's hand: 2).

Ma'at thinks, _I can not allow myself to lose to this heretic. He claims to be a servant of Order, but he blatantly disrespects it. He and all his New Yugohan allies must be destroyed. He could possibly represent a threat even larger than Chaos. _Ma'at prepares to draw. There is suddenly a flash of light. The next thing Ma'at knows, he is standing in the Armory of Yugoha. He looks around a confusion.

A cryptic, yet majestic voice says, "Welcome Matt. You have been chosen as the third and final Guardian of Yugoha."

Ma'at's eyes go wide. He demands, "How do you know my birth name!? What are you!?"

In front of Ma'at appears the silhouette of a massive dragon being, it's shape resembling that of the Winged Dragon of Ra. It says, "I know all about you Matt. I have watched you from across the light-years that separated us. And now it is time for you to protect Yugoha once more."

"Yugoha!? As in New Yugoha!?"

"No, it is different. You must drive off New Yugoha in order to restore Old Yugoha. Now approach the stand and acquire your weapon."

Ma'at looks unsure of what to do. He thinks, _This must be some kind of message from the Grand Order. _Ma'at approaches the stand, which now holds only the gold and silver shield. He reaches out for it and it begins to glow. Another flash of light, and Ma'at is back at the duel. He prepares to draw and the card begins to glow. He draws it. _Interesting._ He declares aloud, "I activate Monster Reborn in order to bring back the Supreme Dragon of Order - Eunomia (ATK: 5000)! Then I equip her with my newest card, Endurance of Yugoha: Higgs Boson Shield!" Eunomia takes hold of the ornate gold and silver shield.

Valex stammers, "No…not you too!"

"This card allows me to send two Light monsters from my deck to the grave. I'll immediately return them to the deck in order to perform an Evolution of Order!" Eunomia begins to glow. Ma'at chants, "Grand Order, master of the universe, I draw upon your power! Great dragon Eunomia, evolve and usher in the New World Order! I summon Divine Dragon of the New Order - Neo-Eunomia (Light/Level 11/Dragon/Evolution/ATK ?/DEF ?) (ATK: 5000)!" Ma'at's evolved monster still holds the shield in its hands. "Even if my monster evolves, the Higgs Boson shield sticks around. Now I'll activate Neo-Eunomia's effect and send the top four cards of my deck to the grave." He does so. "I just sent three Order monsters to my grave, which means Neo-Eunomia gains another 3000 attack points (ATK: 8000)! Now Neo-Eunomia, attack Sirius with Devastation of Order!" Eunomia prepares to attack.

Valex states, "You might have pulled out one of the Legendary Weapons of Yugoha, but I won't back down! I activate Mirror Force, which destroys all of your attack position monsters!" A mirror barrier appears around Valex's monster.

"Too bad for you, it's not called the Endurance of Yugoha for no reason! Whatever monster is equipped with it is not affected by card effects!" Neo-Eunomia's attack shatters the mirror and destroys Valex's monster (Valex's LP: 0). "I win."

The barrier of the Malevolent Soul Engine begins to close in. Ma'at looks at it curiously. Valex grins and pulls out a remote of some kind. He says, "That was an interesting duel. It would appear that Earthlings have developed enough to truly master the powers of Order. I'm sorry, but I must be off." He presses a button on the remote. A loud screeching sound can be heard from nearby. Ma'at looks towards it and sees the Stonehenge Cannon aiming itself at them.

Ma'at demands, "What are you doing!?"

Valex simply answers, "Saving my soul." He then shouts, "Fire the Stonehenge Cannon!" He presses another button and the cannon gathers up golden energy, and fires it in a massive beam at the barrier, still slowly enclosing itself. The beam has no immediate effect, but after several moments of the barrage the barrier cracks and then shatters. The beam, unhindered now, continues forward, blocking Valex from view.

Ma'at commands, "Don't you move!" But by the time the beam ceases, Valex has just finished transporting away. Ma'at thinks, _These New Yugohans sound very dangerous…very dangerous indeed. _He suddenly hears a loud crash and bang. He looks back towards Stonehenge just in time to see the entire monument fall apart into ruble. Ma'at simply walks away.


	4. Episode 81: Blinded by the Light

Episode 81: Blinded by the Light

** Yuni's House, Domino City**

Yuni is sitting at a table eating breakfast with his grandpa. In the next room, the holovision is playing the news. A reporter on it is saying, "…it is unknown if these two events are linked. All that is known is that two of the planet's most historical sites have been completely destroyed. Rumors run rampant, the story ranges anywhere from top-secret government projects, to terrorist attacks, to the start of an alien invasion."

Yuni pushes back his plate. His grandpa asks, "What's wrong Yuni? Aren't you going to finish your breakfast?"

Yuni shakes his head. He says sounding somewhat distracted, "Don't worry Grandpa, I'm full." He gets up and clears his plate. "I'm going to go up to my room. I need to think for a little while."

His grandpa nods. "Alright, tell me if you need anything."

Yuni heads off towards his room. He thinks, _The destruction of Easter Island and Stonehenge within a day of the New Yugohans revealing themselves can't be a coincidence. What on Earth could they be planning?_

Yugi answers, _Maybe you shouldn't just think about Earth, they are aliens after all._

Yuni nods and enters his room. Without looking around he walks to the opposite side of the room towards his desk. On the desk is his Duel Gauntlet and deck. He begins to look through his deck.

Behind him, something moves. All that can be seen is a shadowy figure. It slowly walks up towards Yuni, who continues to look through his deck unaware that there is another in the room. The unknown figure slowly raises its arm, reaching out towards Yuni. Its hand is placed on Yuni's shoulder.

Yuni jumps up in fright and demands, "Who's there!?" He turns around to see Trope, the Chaos ninja, kneeling before him.

Trope states, "Forgive me my lord, I did not mean to frighten you."

Yuni is still breathing deeply with some leftover panic. "Oh…it's you." After a couple moments he asks with anger, "Why are you in my room!?"

"My apologies once more my lord. We need to talk. I am the Controller of Chaos, and it is my duty to act as advisor to the Lord of Chaos, and I have come to do my duty."

"And that would entail…?"

"Your presence is required at the Sanctuary of Chaos. Some higher ranking members of the Society have been…dissatisfied with your commitment to the Society."

Yuni seems to not be able to believe this. He exclaims, "What!? I've already saved the Balance twice in the few months that I've served as Lord of Chaos! How could they be dissatisfied!?"

"I agree completely my lord, but some feel that while you are undoubtedly a powerful duelist and protector of the Balance, when it comes to the…_politics _of being the Lord of Chaos, you fall a little short."

Yuni remains annoyed. "I'm sorry that I don't want to sit all day on a throne on a secluded island!"

"I understand that my lord. There is nothing I can do about it. My suggestion to you is come with me now to the Sanctuary of Chaos and meet with the Council of Chaos. I believe that if you show some initiative to them, they will accept you."

Yuni sighs. "Alright fine." He peeks out his door and sees his grandpa sleeping on his recliner with the holovision on, snoring loudly. He turns back and asks, "This won't take too long will it?"

"It should not take longer than an hour, maybe two."

Yuni nods. "Alright, lead the way."

Trope waves his hand and a portal of Chaos energy opens. He walks in and Yuni follows.

* * *

**Sanctuary of Chaos, Somewhere in the Pacific**

Yuni and Trope are walking through the halls of the Castle of Chaos. Waiting for them at the end of the hall are the light and dark ninja brothers, Lux and Nox. They both bow and say at once, "It is nice to see you here my lord."

Lux alone says, "Please remember, this grand castle could be your home."

Nox adds, "And we could be your permanent guards and servants."

Yuni shakes his head. "No thank you. I'd like to have a normal life…or at least as normal a life as a Lord of Chaos can have."

Both bow again and say, "Of course my lord."

Trope beckons and says, "Come, the Council will assemble soon." He leads Yuni, Lux, and Nox into the next room, which is a long rectangular one. In its center is a large, circular table with a yin-yang design on it.

Yuni pulls out a chair to sit on, but Trope shakes his head and points to a throne perched on a platform next to the table, it's positioned in such a way that I gives a good vantage point of the table. Yuni sighs and stares at the throne. He walks over to it and picks it up, moving it off the platform to the opposite side of the table, so that it's at the same level as the rest of the chairs and sits in it. Trope sighs, but lets it pass. Lux and Nox take their places on either side of the throne. Yuni asks, "When do the other council members arrive?"

"Any moment now." Just as he says that, the first guests arrive. They are not physically there, instead an astral projection of light and dark energy appears in each seat around the table. Trope steps towards them and says, "Welcome members of the Chaos Council. It would be my pleasure to present to you the Lord of Chaos, Ragnarok." Each of the council members look towards him and bow their heads in respect, some more genuine than others. "Now, if we may get to the first order of business, I believe that the Watcher of Chaos had a comment to make."

One of the astral projections stands up. "Yes, that would be correct. The Lord of Chaos has always coordinated and controlled the rest of the Society from here, this very castle. Our current _lord _shows no such interest." When he says lord, he says it with no respect. "We need to have a Lord of Chaos that actually cares about the fate of his organization. I motion that we take a vote of no confidence in our so called _Lord_ Ragnarok." The rest of the table gasps.

Yuni quickly stands up and shouts, "What!? You can't do that!" He turns to Lux on his right. "Can he do that?"

Lux nods and says, "It is the way that the former Lord Konton was removed from power."

Trope, stands up and says, "We can't do that! This boy single-handedly defeated Konton, and, might I remind you, became the first duelist to ever defeat the Grand Deck of Chaos! Then, less than a week later, he defeated the dark entity that defeated our previous lord, Apophis!"

The projection that spoke before stands back up and states, "I do not doubt his achievements. History will always remember this boy, but he is not meant to lead us! He was not raised as a leader!"

Yuni interrupts, "Raised to be a Lord of Chaos, you mean like Matt! I'm sorry to say, but he went over to the side of Order! Shows you what good that does!"

"The Chaos Council is supposed to convene monthly, but we have not since you became the Lord of Chaos." The projection turns to the rest of the table. "We cannot continue on like this. We need a new Lord of Chaos. I beg the rest of the council to please consider the future of the Society. If we are to survive…no, if we are to thrive, we need a new leader."

Trope sighs and says, "Alright, we will hold the vote. Please take the next few moments to determine your vote." The council members begin to murmur amongst themselves.

Yuni leans towards Nox and whispers, "What do you think my odds are?"

Nox shrugs. "I'm sorry my lord, I couldn't tell you. The council is pretty much equally split on this issue. There is no way of knowing."

Trope announces, "Attention please. We will now vote. All those in favor of removing Ragnarok from the position of Lord of Chaos, raise your hand now."

Several hands begin to rise. Yuni cringes seeing how many do. The one who opposes Yuni smiles smugly. Just as the votes are about to be counted, there is an explosion. The epicenter is the platform where the throne once was it is a shockwave of pure light. Lux notices the explosion before anyone else and pushes Yuni and Nox out of the way. The astral projections disappear as being hit by the explosion. Trope is out of its range, along with Yuni and Nox after being pushed, but Lux gets caught inside of it.

The explosion ceases. Yuni is too stunned to say anything. Nox shouts out in despair, "No, my brother!" he runs into the smoke drags out the unconscious body of Lux. Nox appears very upset.

Yuni looks around, and notices someone peeking through a crack in the doorway. Yuni instantly jumps up into action and runs towards the door. Trope follows after him. Yuni bursts out the door and see the mysterious person ahead of him. He is a young man with slightly long, blond hair. He wears a white outfit with light lavender trim stripes. Yuni commands, "Stop right there!"

The man glances back quickly and continues to run. The chase brings them out of the castle and into the courtyard. Trope suggests, "My lord, don't allow him to escape, use your Chaos powers!"

Yuni's face lights up with realization. He stops running, holds up his arm, and focuses. A barrier appears in front of the courtyard exit. The man skids to a stop before he hits it and turns around. Yuni demands, "Who are you!?"

The man proclaims, "I am Apollo, and I have seen the Light!"

Yuni raises his brow. "Where you responsible for the bombing!?"

Apollo grins. "Yes, I have brought Light to this desolate place of Chaos! You will let me free now, or my master will not be pleased."

Trope steps forward. "It's not happening. You must pay for the crimes you have committed against the Society of Chaos! Who are you working for?"

Apollo shakes his head. "I will never tell, and you will never imprison me, for I have faith in the Light!"

Yuni thinks, _This guys a fanatic. _He notices that Apollo is wearing a Duel Gauntlet. _I know how to handle this. _Yuni holds up his own Duel Gauntlet and says, "How about a compromise."

Apollo considers it and then says, "Deal."

Trope objects, "My lord, allow me to duel in your place."

"No, I will handle this my self."

Trope nods. "You are just like Lord Apophis before you. Very well, I will sit back and observe."

Yuni and Apollo both activate their Duel Gauntlets. The computer voice says, "New duel now commencing. Yuni Oha vs. Apollo. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Yuni declares, "I'll make the first move." As he draws, he says, "Duel on! I summon Cyber-Tech Automaton (Water/Level 4/Machine/Normal/ATK 2000/DEF 0)! Then with the setting of a card, I'll end my turn (Yuni's hand: 4)."

Apollo draws. "A simple move. Somewhat disappointing, but I suppose that you have yet to see the Light, so I should not have expected any more. I summon Bishamonten, Incarnate of the Warrior (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Spirit/ATK 2100/DEF 0)!" The monster is a mighty looking Japanese soldier. It holds a large spear as if it were a staff and appears to glow brilliantly. "When I summon an Incarnate monster, I can special summon Benzaiten, Incarnate of Eloquence (Light/Level 3/Fairy/Spirit/ATK 1100/DEF 2000)." This monster is another glowing being, this one an intelligent looking woman holding a stringed instrument. She is dressed in a kimono. "When I summon Benzaiten in this way, I'm allowed to add one Incarnate card from my deck to my hand. I'll add the Continuous Spell Card, Incarnate Influence, which I will immediately play. Show him the Light Bishamonten, attack his Cyber-Tech Automaton!" The monster lunges its spear at Yuni's robot.

Yuni declares, "I activate my facedown card, Cyber Resilience! This card allows me to cut the attack of my monster in half until the end of the turn, and in return, it can't be destroyed by battle (ATK: 1000)!" The attack makes contact, but the monster is not destroyed (Yuni's LP: 2900).

"Benzaiten, attack as well!" The being plays its instrument and causes damage (Yuni's LP: 2800). Apollo sets a card. "It's the end of my turn, and both of my monsters are Spirit Monsters, that means that they return to my hand." Each of the monsters turns into an orb of light, which immediately flies back into his hand "When a monster returns to my hand, the effect of Incarnate Influence activates and returns a monster you control to your hand." The same thing happens to Yuni's Cyber-Tech Automaton (Apollo's hand: 6).

Yuni grimaces. He draws. "Whatever, I'll just summon back my Cyber-Tech Automaton! He won't be sticking around in his present form however, because I'll Evolve him!" The Automaton begins to glow and its parts rebuild themselves. "I Evolve Cyber-Tech Automaton into Cyber-Tech Steam Punk Soldier (Water/Level 7/Machine/Evolution/ATK 3000/DEF 0)! Spirit monsters might be powerful, but they have a big drawback, exemplified by your empty field. Steam Punk Soldier, attack him directly!" Yuni's monster fires a steam-powered cannon ball.

"You think I don't know that!? I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Incarnate Barrier! Now once per turn, while I control no monsters, I can negate one of your attacks!" A barrier projects itself around Apollo, blocking the attack.

Yuni recovers quickly and says, "Than I'll play my Quick-Play Spell, Round Two! By halving the attack of my monster, it can attack again (ATK: 1500)! Once more Cyber-Tech Steam Punk Soldier!" Yuni's monster attacks again, this time unhindered (Apollo's LP: 2500).

Apollo demands pompously, "How dare you attack me!? You will pay for that."

Yuni throws another card face down and says, "We'll see about that." Yuni's monster Devolves (Yuni's hand: 3).

Apollo draws. "I summon Daikokuten, Incarnate of Wealth (Light/Level 4/Spellcaster/Spirit/ATK 1700/DEF 600)!" This monster is a wealthy-looking Japanese man holding a mallet, and glowing a brilliant golden color. "Since I just summoned an Incarnate monster, I can special summon Benzaiten, Incarnate of Eloquence back to my field, and when she's summoned, she grants me the gift of another Incarnate card. I'll add Jurojin, Incarnate of Longevity to my hand. Then, since I control two Incarnate monsters, the effect of Daikokuten allows me draw a card." He draws. "Now to activate the card I just drew, Infinite Cards! This card allows me to surpass the limit of cards in the hand! To add to my forces, since I control two Incarnate monsters, I'm allowed to summon Hotei, Incarnate of Abundance (Light/Level 5/Psychic/Spirit/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)!" This monster is a chubby man wearing loose robes. He too glows. There is a wide grin on his face, making it look as if he's about to start laughing. "Now Daikokuten, attack his Cyber-Tech Automaton!"

Yuni questions, "What's up your sleeve?"

"Jurojin, Incarnate of Longevity is! By discarding him, I can increase my monster's attack by 1000 (ATK: 2700)!" Daikokuten attacks and destroys Yuni's monster (Yuni's LP: 2100). "Attack him directly Hotei!"

Yuni declares, "I discard Kuriborg in order to negate your attack!" The robotic Kuriboh appears in front of Yuni and protects him.

"I still have one monster left, Benzaiten, it's your turn!"

"And I still have one card left! I activate my Trap Card, Burst Back! This card negates your attack, and then allows me to destroy two of your Spell or Trap Cards! I'll destroy your Incarnate Barrier and Incarnate Influence!" A gust of wind blows away Apollo's monster and then destroys his cards.

Apollo grimaces with annoyance. "Fine, you've survived to see my monsters return to my hand (Apollo's hand: 7)."

Yuni draws. "I summon Cyber-Tech Prime (Light/Level 1/Machine/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0) and then tribute it in order to special summon the Cyber-Tech Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)! Cyber-Tech Magician, attack him directly, Cyber Magic Attack!"

"You don't have me yet! Ebisu, Incarnate of Luck can negate your attack by sending itself from the hand to the grave!"

Yuni thinks, _This guy has a plan for everything!_

Yugi reminds, _Just keep on going, something will have to give eventually._

Yuni nods and says aloud, "Fine, I'll end my turn (Yuni's hand: 1)."

"The only thing you could do. I will defeat you this turn, and when I do, you will see the Light!" Apollo draws. "Since I control no monsters, and you control a monster that is at least level seven, I can activate this, Incarnate Incarnation! This card allows me to summon my most powerful Spirit! Come forth Fukurokuju, Incarnate of the South Star (Light/Level 7/Spellcaster/Spirit/ATK 2600/DEF 2300)!" This spirit is an old, wise man wearing Japanese styled robes. He holds a simple cane with a book tied to it and perched on each of his shoulders is a turtle and a crane. Like other Incarnate monsters, he glows. "When I summon Fukurokuju, he instantly summons up all Incarnate monsters in my hand, ignoring the fact that some of them can't be special summoned! I summon Benzaiten, Incarnate of Eloquence, Bishamonten, Incarnate of the Warrior, Daikokuten, Incarnate of Wealth, and Hotei, Incarnate of Abundance! Not only that, but he empowers all of their attack points up to the attack of your monster (All except Fukurokuju's ATK: 2500)! Attack his magician Fukurokuju!"

The elder spirit raises its staff in preparation to attack, but Yuni objects, "I activate the effect of Cyber-Tech Prime in my grave! By banishing it, I can negate your attack against a level seven or higher Cyber-Tech monster!" The attack cancels.

" During the turn monsters are summoned by the effect of Fukurokuju, they can't attack. You narrowly avoid defeat. But it will not be so on your next turn. Since I control Fukurokuju, I can activate this, Incarnate's Blessing! This card negates the effects of Spirit monsters that cause them to return to my hand, meaning I get to keep a full field of powerful monsters (Apollo's hand: 0)."

Yuni is not amused. He draws. Trope calls out, "My lord, you must defeat him this turn, or else you may not get the chance at all!"

Yuni grins cockily. "Don't you have any faith in your Lord of Chaos? I summon Cyber-Tech Infantry (Dark/Level 2/Warrior/Tuner/ATK 1100/DEF 700)! When I summon this guy, he brings back one of my banished Cyber-Tech monsters to my field. I summon back Cyber-Tech Prime! Now I have my level two Cyber-Tech Infantry Tune my level seven Cyber-Tech Magician and level one Cyber-Tech Prime in order to Synchro Summon Cyber-Tech Missile Storm (Dark/Level 10/Machine/Synchro/ATK 1000/DEF 0)!" The monster is a tank-like robot with two massive salvos of missiles mounted on it. "When I summon this monster, it gains 500 attack points for each monster you control (ATK: 3500)! The fun doesn't end there! By paying half my life points, this monster can attack each and every monster you control!" A look of surprise crosses Apollo's face. "I'll do just that (Yuni's LP: 1050)! Attack all of his monsters now Explosive Downpour!" The monster fires dozens of missiles, all aimed at the various monsters on Apollo's field. All of the monsters are caught in the subsequent explosions (Apollo's LP: 0). Yuni declares, "And that is why I'm the Lord of Chaos!"

Apollo falls to his knees. Yuni begins to approach and say something, when Apollo looks straight up and suddenly screams in horror, "No, master! I'm sorry! You can't do this to me! I am your loyal servant, I have seen the Light! No!" suddenly a beam of light appears around Apollo and he disappears.

Yuni complains, "Shoot! We almost had him. Now we might never know what his motives were."

Trope approaches him. "Do not worry my lord, all that matters is that you are safe, and that you have dealt with this insurgent. Let us return to the council chambers." Yuni nods.

After walking through the Castle of Chaos, the two return to the council chambers. Lux is back on his feet, but looks extremely beat up. The council members have all returned in their astral spirit forms. One asks, "What happened out there Lord Ragnarok?"

Yuni answers, "We chased down the culprit. He was some nut job. He kept on talking about seeing the Light or something like that."

The council members nod. The one who spoke against Yuni before steps forward and says, "And the nature of the explosion was light-based." he takes a deep breath. "I would like to recall my motion for a vote of no confidence."

Yuni is confused. "Why?"

"Because, it would appear the Guardians of Order have declared war on us."

Yuni's confusion turns to shock. "What!?"

"They are the only ones who have such control over the powers of Light. That explosion was centered were your throne normally sits. It was meant for you. The Guardians of Order wish to weaken us by leaving us without a leader. I will not help their cause by removing you myself. Whether I like it or not, you're our Lord of Chaos, and we need you now. After centuries of peace, war has come once more to the Society of Chaos."

Yuni shakes his head and thinks, _Ma'at, what have you done? I thought that I managed to get to you…apparently not…_

* * *

**Unknown Location**

A small and blindingly light room is shown. Sitting in it is a lone man at a table. He wears a white cloak with the hood up, concealing his features. In front of him is a deck, not one of Duel Monsters, but something else. He lays out a card from it and says, "Ah yes, The Hierophant, this certainly represents the present of the young Lord of Chaos." He draws another card. "As for his past…" He places the card. "The Wheel of Fortune…but it is upside down…something in his life has recently changed for the worse…someone close to him has betrayed him." He places yet another card. "And now we have the future. The Tower…how perfect. War is coming to him." The man starts to laugh. "My plan worked absolutely perfect. The Society of Chaos will now go to war with the Guardians of Order. With both of them out of the way, soon, the world will see the Light."


	5. Episode 82: Disorder

Episode 82: Disorder

**The Domain of Order, Undisclosed Location**

It is another session of the Council of Order. Ma'at presides over the same group as before. Ma'at is attempting to convince them, "…New Yugoha is the greatest threat we have faced in recent memory. We must be ready to fight them."

A council member pounds his fists on the table and asserts, "No! We must not get distracted! The Society of Chaos is our enemy, and might I remind you, they have already attempted to attack us!"

Ma'at counters, "We have no proof of that! Don't you think that if the Society of Chaos wanted to attack us, they would do so directly, instead of destroying one of our old bases!? I have seen what these New Yugohans can do! They have taken the power of Order and perverted it, turning it into a weapon that they will not hesitate to use! We can not allow such heresy to go unpunished! We are the _Guardians_ of Order! We were founded to _guard _Order, and that is what we are being called to do right now!"

Another councilman states, "I agree with Lord Ma'at. We can't be sure that the Society of Chaos is ready for war. We've been at peace, albeit, an uneasy peace, for many years now. There's no reason that they would suddenly change their attitude. I believe that at the very least, this New Yugohan problem seems more immediate and requires, at the very least, us to look in to it."

The one who objected before gives up. "Fine, it would appear that I am outnumbered on this issue. I concede."

Ma'at nods. "Are there any other objections?" No one speaks. "Alright, from this point on, the Guardians of Order will focus their attention on the threat posed by New Yugoha. This session of the Council of Order is concluded." The council members each get up and file out of the room. One remains. She is a young woman with long white hair and wearing a white gown with light lavender trimming. Ma'at asks her, "Eos, is there a particular reason that you have stayed behind?"

Eos nods. "I'm sorry to disturb you my lord, but there is some disturbing news that has come to my recent attention, and I must share it with you."

Ma'at nods. "And what would that be?"

She quickly glances nervously from side to side and leans in towards Ma'at's ear. She whispers, "I have seen the Light."

A puzzled look crosses Ma'at's face. He begins to question, "What-?" when he is suddenly cut off by Eos grabbing his shoulder. As soon as she does, the two disappear.

They reappear in the middle of a desert. Ma'at quickly looks around and then demands, "What is going on here!?"

"I am sorry my lord, but…well…you are no longer my lord."

Ma'at is still confused. "What!?"

"I have been sent by my new master to recruit you to our cause."

"This is crazy, I'm out of here!" Ma'at attempts to use his powers to warp back, but nothing happens. He looks at his hands and mutters in disbelief, "Impossible…the only thing that can cancel my powers of Order, is the power of Chaos."

Eos states, "You will notice that I have blocked your ability to teleport. The only way out of here is to duel me."

Ma'at is shaking his head in disbelief. He thinks with anger, _And to think, I almost trusted everything that that Lord of Chaos told me. How could I be so gullible?_

Eos says, "There is no way out of this. I will show to you the Light." She raises a Duel Gauntlet.

"Fine, we will duel. No one betrays the Guardians of Order and gets away with it!" Ma'at summons his Duel Gauntlet of Order and Eos activates hers.

The Duel Computer states, "New duel now commencing. Ma'at vs. Eos. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Eos says, "As I have stepped into the Light, I will take the first turn. I summon Griffon of Judgment (Light/Level 4/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1400)!" A shining griffon with golden feathers and fur soars onto the field. "When I summon this majestic creature, it adds one Judgment monster from my deck to my hand. I add the Leviathan of Judgment, which, by banishing a Judgment monster like my Griffon, I can special summon (Light/Level 7/Sea Serpent/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2200)!" In a flash of light, the first monster disappears, only to be replaced by golden-scaled serpentine monster. "I end my turn (Eos' hand: 5). I will defeat you, and when I do, you will join me in the Light."

Ma'at draws. "Not likely. I summon Arbitrator of Order (Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2100) in defense mode. When I normal summon the Arbitrator, it sends the top four cards of my deck to my grave, and then summons another level four Order monster from my deck. I'll summon the Messenger of Order (Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1800)! Finally, when Messenger of Order is summoned, I can summon yet another Order monster from my hand. Come forth, Soldier of Order (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000)! Now I use my three level four monsters in order to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Sorcerer of Order (Light/Rank 4/Spellcaster/Xyz/ATK 2600/DEF 2300) (OVL: 3)! Sorcerer of Order, attack her Leviathan of Order!" Ma'at's monster casts magical burst of light energy at the opposing leviathan.

Eos explains, "When the Leviathan of Judgment is attacked, by a monster with less than 500 more points than it, it destroys your monster!" The monster unleashes a beam of light from its mouth.

"I activate the effect of Sorcerer of Order! By removing an Overlay Unit, I can negate my monsters destruction and then destroy a monster you control instead!" Ma'at's monster absorbs an Overlay Unit through its staff (OVL: 2) and then creates a barrier around it. The barrier reflects the beam and destroys Eos' monster. Ma'at places a card face down. "Your move (Ma'at's hand: 3)."

Eos draws. "By banishing a Light monster from my grave, I can special summon the Wyvern of Judgment (Light/Level 7/Wyrm/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)!" The monster that descends is a draganoid beast with wings instead of arms. It has a long tail and, like the other monsters, it is colored gold.

Ma'at thinks, _This deck appears to be based off of banishing monsters. There is no longer any doubt. She has crossed over to the side of Chaos…_

Eos continues, "If this monster battles a monster with higher attack than it, it gains 1000 extra attack points! Attack now!" Eos' monster breathes a breath of golden flames at Ma'at's monster (ATK: 3000). The attack destroys the magician (Ma'at's LP: 3600).

Ma'at shouts, "I activate Mourning of Order! I can activate this card since you just destroyed one of my Order monsters. I excavate the top three cards of my deck," three cards are revealed, all three of them are monsters, "and then I get to special summon any level four or lower Order monsters amongst them. That would be my Knight of Order (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 0) and Power of Order (Light/Level 4/Fairy/Pendulum/Pendulum Scale 3-3/ATK 1600/DEF 1300)! The last monster, which has too high of a level, is sent to my grave.

"Alright, I'll set two cards and end my turn (Eos' hand: 3)." The attack of the wyvern returns to normal (ATK: 2000).

Ma'at draws. "I tribute my two monsters in order to summon Chevalier of Order (Light/Level 7/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2400)!" Ma'at's new monster is knight in shining white and gold armor. It carries a lance and its golden cape blows in the breeze. "When I summon this monster, the effect of the Dragoon of Order in my grave activates, special summoning itself (Light/Level 7/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2400)." This monster is serpentine oriental-style dragon made up of the white armor of Order. "By returning a Light monster from my grave to the deck, the effect of Chevalier of Order adds the Polymerization card from my deck to my hand! The monster I returned was Knight of Order which, when returned to the deck, special summons itself back out. Finally I'll activate my Polymerization! I fuse Chevalier and Dragoon of Order in order to summon Dragon Rider of Order (Light/Level 9/Dragon/Fusion/ATK 3600/DEF 3400)!" As could be expected, this monster is simply the Chevalier of Order riding on the Dragoon mount. "Attack the Wyvern of Judgment!" Ma'at's monster flies in for the attack.

"My monster gains its 1000 point bonus (ATK: 3000)!"

"Of course, but my monster still overpowers yours!" The two monsters collide in combat, Eos' is destroyed (Eos' LP: 3400). "Once my monster has attacked, I can banish another one of my monsters to allow it to make a second attack! Of course, such a strong effect comes at a price, all damage you take is halved. I banish the Knight of Order, attack again!" The second attack makes contact (Eos' LP: 1600).

Eos declares, "I activate my Trap Card, Force of Judgment! Since you just attacked me directly, I can add one Judgment monster from my deck to my hand. I'll add the Unicorn of Judgment!"

"You do that, and I'll set a card (Ma'at's hand: 2)."

Eos draws. "I summon Unicorn of Judgment (Light/Level 4/Beast/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 700)!" A golden, horned stallion gallops on to the field. "When I summon this monster, it brings out a level four banished monster. I call back the Gryphon of Judgment! Now that I control two level four monsters, I Overlay them in order to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Naga of Judgment (Light/Rank 4/Reptile/Xyz/ATK 2500/DEF 1300) (OVL: 2)!" The Overlay Network forms and out of it emerges a being with the lower body of a snake and torso of a human female. Her hands are both snakes and she is golden like other Judgment monsters. "By removing one of my Naga's Overlay Units, she can steal 700 of your monsters attack points, granting them to herself!" The monster snaps one of its snake-arms at an orbiting Overlay Unit and gobbles it down (OVL: 1). The arm then stretches out, sent flying at Ma'at's monster and bites down on it (Dragon Rider's ATK: 2900) (Naga's ATK: 3200). "Naga of Judgment, put his monster out of its misery." Eos' Naga sends both of its snake-arms at Ma'at's monster, destroying it (Ma'at's LP: 3300). "Then I activate my facedown card, Dark Judgment! This card inflicts damage to you equal half of my monster's original attack!" From the card a ray of light is shot at Ma'at (Ma'at's LP: 2050). "At the end of my turn, the effect of my Naga of Judgment wears off (ATK: 2500) (Eos' hand: 4)."

Ma'at declares, "I tire of these games! You are a traitor to the Guardians, and I am the Lord of Order! There is no hope for you! It is inconceivable that I could lose! Go, Draw of Order!" Ma'at influences his draw with the power of Order. "By returning two of the Light monsters in my grave to my deck I summon the true Guardian of Order! Come forth, Supreme Dragon of Order - Eunomia (Light/Level 10/Dragon/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?)! With the five Order monsters currently in my grave, my Eunomia out powers your monster by far (ATK: 5000)! Attack Eunomia, Force of Order!" Ma'at's mighty dragon lets loose its attack.

Eos counters, "By discarding the Pegasus of Judgment from my hand, I can increase the attack of your target by 1500 points (ATK: 4000), then I'll activate the effect of Naga of Judgment and use its last Overlay Unit to sap 700 of your attack points (OVL: 0) (Eunomia's ATK: 4300) (Naga's ATK: 4700)!"

Ma'at retorts, "Obviously, you don't know the true power of Eunomia! By returning one Light monster from my grave to my deck, I can return the monster she is battling to your hand! Go, Subjugation of Order (ATK: 3300)!" The effect of Eunomia causes the Naga of Judgment to disappear from the field. "Now that your field is clear, Eunomia, redirect your attack towards this traitor's life points! Once more, Force of Order!"

"I activate the second of effect of Pegasus of Judgment! By banishing it from my grave, I can negate your attack!"

Ma'at sets a card. "I'm sick of these antics! You are no match for me, and you will fall on the next turn (Ma'at's hand: 1)!" Eunomia's attack returns to normal (ATK: 4000).

Eos states, "I disagree. I have seen the Light, and that makes me more powerful than you could ever be. Join me Ma'at, with you on our side, we would be unstoppable, the world would be ours, and the Earth will finally see the Light after 5,000 years of waiting!"

Ma'at sneers, "I will never join the Society of Chaos…not again."

Eos chuckles. "Think what you want, but you will be joining us soon enough, whether you like it or not." Eos draws. "I activate Final Judgment! Now by banishing the Fusion Materials of a Judgment Fusion Monster from my graveyard, I can summon it! I banish the Wyvern of Judgment, Gryphon of Judgment, and Unicorn of Judgment in order to summon my ultimate beast! Come forth, Chimera of Judgment (Light/Level 10/Beast/Fusion/ATK ?/DEF ?)!" The monster fits the classical description of a chimera, being a cross between a lion, goat, and snake. Unlike the traditional chimera, it glows a golden light. "Chimera's offensive and defensive capabilities are equal to the number of banished Judgment monsters times 1000 (ATK: 5000)! But my monster has yet to reach its full strength! By banishing the Cerberus of Judgment from my hand, Chimera of Judgment can destroy your facedown card!" In a blast of energy, Ma'at's facedown card vanishes. "With the extra banished monster, Chimera grows even stronger (ATK: 6000)! Chimera of Judgment, attack the Supreme Dragon of Order!"

Ma'at, without worries, says, "I'll just activate Eunomia's effect and return a monster to my deck to return your monster to your Extra Deck!"

Eos wags her finger. "Nah ah ah. The turn that Cerberus of Judgment is banished, you can't activate any card effects!" The attack goes through (Ma'at's LP: 50). "I know your deck, and I have built mine to stop it (Eos' hand: 2)."

Ma'at takes a deep breath and sighs. He says with little emotion, "You will pay for destroying Eunomia. By doing that, you have declared yourself a full on traitor. You have played a good game, but you simply can't hope to play at the same level as the Grand Deck of Order. It's just not possible." Ma'at draws. "This draw has sealed your fate. I activate Rebirth of Order. By returning a Light monster to my deck, I can special summon the Supreme Dragon of Order - Eunomia back from my grave." Eunomia returns and roars (ATK: 3000). "Now Eunomia will attack your Chimera of Judgment."

Eos appears upset. She shouts, "No! That means you could…!"

"Yes, I return a monster from my grave to the deck in order to return your monster to the Extra Deck." Eunomia activates its Subjugation of Order and rids the field of the chimera (ATK: 2000). Ma'at continues without emotion, "Finish this Eunomia." The dragon attacks directly (Eos' LP: 0). Ma'at extends out his arm and declares, "And now your soul will be mine."

Eos shakes her head, and just before Ma'at can activate his powers, a ray of light engulfs her and she disappears.

Ma'at is angered by this. "She got away!" He grunts and then activates his powers, teleporting himself away.

He reappears in the council chambers. A young girl, one seen before as an assistant to Ma'at is the only other person there. She is startled upon seeing Ma'at and says nervously, "My lord, I've been looking for you! Where did you go?"

"That doesn't matter right now. I need you to assemble the Council of Order for an emergency session. The Society of Chaos has declared war on us."

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Once more, the room of light is seen, with the hooded man sitting at a table. He pulls a card off of his tarot deck and places it in front of him. "The Moon, it represents uncertainty and unrealistic ideals. This is the representation of the present of life of the Lord of Order." He places another card. "And his past is signified by The Reaper He has experienced much sorrow, strife, and hardships in his life." One last card is place down. The man says with pleasure, "And his future is The Tower, just like the Lord of Chaos'. War and conflict fills both of their futures. My plan could not have worked better."

* * *

**Please Note: The Reaper is not an actual card in a tarot deck. In order to stay true to the original English anime, I have censored the card Death and made it The Reaper instead.**


	6. Episode 83: A Call to Arms

Episode 83: A Call to Arms

_**Vanquishing Crusader, **_**Earth Orbit**

The silhouetted New Yugohan Emperor sits at his throne. Zant, Valex, and the unknown, armored Tyrian kneel before him. The emperor says, "We have met with delays due to the destruction of two of our Vanguards." He looks accusingly at Zant and Valex. "However, the moment of the invasion is rapidly approaching. With the loss of our weapons against humanity, we need alternate options. Zant, what have you figured out?"

Zant explains, "I was inspired by the explosion of my Soul Engine. I decided to take my failure and turn it into a new opportunity. I have created a device that will use the power of only a few souls in order to create a detonation more powerful than anything in the nuclear arsenal of the primitives on Earth. Of course, using our standard soul to energy conversion wouldn't provide an optimal explosion, so I invented a technique that…_refines _the soul energy. Normally we use Valex's power of Order, I have discovered a way to purify that energy into pure Light energy, which is exponentially more powerful."

The emperor nods. "Good. Are you ready to test this device?"

"Yes sir, I have selected a remote island to test the Soul Bomb on. As soon as you command it, I can set it off."

"Do so immediately." Zant leaves. The emperor turns to Valex. "Now tell me of your findings."

Valex reports, "It would appear that this planet has developed several…_sects. _There is one that uses Order just as we do, another that uses _Chaos _like the Yugohans of old." Valex spits out the word Chaos loathsomely. "That one is lead by the incarnate of the Yugohan Prince, Yuni. The Old Yugohan we captured, Cosmo, used to be the head of yet another sect that utilized the power of Darkness and it counted the other incarnate, Seto as one of its members, if only temporarily."

The emperor nods. "So the users of Chaos and Darkness are out. And you have already made enemies with the leader of the group that follows Order. It would appear that they will all be our enemies."

"There is yet another group as well. This one has only recently surfaced. Yet another sect follows a path of Light. They seek to destroy both the users of Chaos and Order." The emperor nods with amusement. "It gets more interesting. There is something about them that links them to us."

The emperor puts his hands together and simply says, "Do tell."

* * *

**Sanctuary of Chaos, Somewhere in the Pacific**

Yuni is looking over the wrecked room that was once the council chambers of the Chaos Council. He shakes his head in disbelief. He thinks, _I can't believe that I actually believed that if I spared Ma'at's soul, that he would have changed. what was I thinking!? He has too many reasons to loathe the Society of Chaos. Why would he change?_

Yugi says skeptically, _Come on Yuni, don't give up on him that easily. We don't know if he actually ordered that attack or not. We don't even know for sure if it was the Guardians of Order who were behind the attack._

Yuni beckons to the ruined stand were the throne used to stand. _Yugi, that bomb was meant for me. It was a bomb and bomber that utilized Light energy! Who else could it be!?_

_ I don't know Yuni, all that I know is that after you last duel with Ma'at, there is no way that he would try to attack you._

Yuni sighs. It looks like he's about to make another argument, just as Lux and Nox burst into the room. They both kneel before Yuni. Yuni asks, "What is it?"

Lux says with some urgency, "Sir, we've been scanning the planet with our satellite, and we think we've found something."

Nox continues, "On a nearby island we've detected the usage of an energy source, whose energy matches that exactly of the explosive device used here."

Yuni bolts alert and says, "Get me the coordinates, and I'll head out myself to deal with this."

Lux asks, "But my lord, this could be full scale war we are entering."

Nox finishes, "Wouldn't you rather have some back-up? We can have your loyal followers here in minutes to help you."

Yuni sighs and says, "No, I want to investigate this alone first. Should the need arise, I will contact you and request back-up."

Both bow their heads and say, "Of course my lord."

* * *

**Domain of Order, Undisclosed Location**

Ma'at is sitting in a simple chair that's placed next to a bed in a small chamber. It is the same room where we first saw Ma'at at Themis' bedside. Ma'at shakes his head and thinks, _You were right Lord Themis. Nothing good can come from those followers of Chaos. I can't believe that I even considered trusting him. _He sighs. _But if Yuni wanted me gone, why wouldn't he have taken my soul after he beat me in our last duel? _He collapses his face into his hands. _Why can't you be here Lord Themis? I need your guidance now more than I've ever needed it before._

Ma'at's aide walks into the room. She apologizes, "I'm sorry my lord, did I disturb you?"

Ma'at turns to her. "Do not worry. I was just thinking. Why have you come to me?"

"We have made an interesting discovery. Only moments ago, our sensors detected an energy surge on an island in the Pacific. An energy surge of Light. Since it did not come from us, it must have come from the Society of Chaos."

Ma'at's grows more alert. "I will leave for that island immediately."

The aide objects, "Sir, shouldn't you wait until we ready the Guardians? This could be the first battle in a new series of Chaos-Order Wars."

Ma'at shakes his head. "No, I need to go into this alone. Allow me to examine the situation, and if it requires the usage of the Guardians, I will call for them."

She bows her head. "Of course my lord."

* * *

**Uncharted Island, Somewhere in the Pacific**

Yuni steps onto a ruined island. The recent detonation has left only singed rock and dirt. A field of light and dark energy surrounds Yuni. He thinks, _What ever was set off here was so powerful that it left behind a strong radioactive field. Thank Apophis that we have the power of Chaos to protect us. _Yuni surveys his surroundings. The island is fairly small, allowing him to see it all. There is nowhere that anyone or anything could hide.

Yugi comments, _There's no one here. How could that be?_

Yuni shakes his head. Just as he's doing that, a portal opens up a couple of yards away from Yuni. Out of it emerges Ma'at. Similar to Yuni, he is protected by a field of light energy. Both lords notice each other at the same time and exclaim, "You!"

Ma'at sneers, "There's no need for any words." He summons his Duel Gauntlet of Order.

Yuni nods. "Agreed." He activates his Gauntlet. "It's duel on!"

The computer declares, "Duel now commencing. Yuni Oha vs. Ma'at. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Ma'at declares, "I'll make the first move." He draws. "I activate Ritual of Order! By sending the level eight Archlord of Order from my hand to the grave, I can Ritual Summon the Emperor of Order (Light/Level 8/Psychic/Ritual/ATK 3200/DEF 1300)!" An altar of light appears on the field. On top of it appears a powerful-looking entity. It wears the white and gold armor of Order monsters and holds a large scepter. "That is all I require (Ma'at's hand: 3)."

Yuni draws. "Since you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon Cyber-Tech Accelerator (Wind/Level 5/Machine/Efffect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)! Then I'll activate Cyber-Tech Rebuild! This card deconstructs my monster and rebuilds it into another monster with three additional levels from my deck! I construct the Cyber-Tech Enforcer (Dark/Level 8/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2000)! Now Cyber-Tech Enforcer, attack with Cyber Bludgeon Attack!" Yuni's mighty fighter raises its hammer and prepares to strike. "When my monster attacks another monster with more attack than it, Cyber-Tech Enforcer gains 1000 attack for the battle (ATK: 3600)!"

Ma'at retorts, "I activate the effect of the Emperor of Order! By returning a Light monster in my grave back to my deck, I can decrease the attack of your monster by 1000!" A shining miasma appears around Yuni's monster (ATK: 2600). "Counterattack!" Ma'at's monster destroys Yuni's Enforcer (Yuni's LP: 3400). Yuni grunts at taking damage. Ma'at states, "I will not lose to the likes of you again!"

Yuni returns, "And neither will I! I'll finish my turn by setting a monster (Yuni's hand: 3)." Yuni thinks, _This is not a good start. If I lose to Ma'at, who knows what could happen?_

Yugi pressures, _Yuni, you need to try to talk to him. This could all be one big misunderstanding._

_ No, don't you see the determination on his face? He wants to destroy me. The only way I can survive is by destroying him first._

Ma'at draws. He thinks, _So far, so good. I can tell by the disdain on his face, he has come to finish what his operative couldn't. I must finish him first. _He says aloud, "I summon the Crusader of Order (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 0). Crusader, attack his facedown monster!"

"You just attacked my Cyber-Tech Scout (Earth/Level 2/Machine/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1200)! When Scout is sent to the grave, he summons up an ally with 1500 or less attack points from my deck! I bring out another Cyber-Tech Scout in Defense Mode!"

Ma'at is annoyed. "Fine, Emperor of Order, rid the field of this annoyance!" Ma'at's monster destroys Yuni's.

Yuni says, "Then I'll just summon yet another Cyber-Tech Scout!"

"At the end of my turn, the effect of Crusader of Order kicks in and sends the top two cards of my deck to the grave (Ma'at's hand: 3)."

Yuni draws. "I tribute Cyber-Tech Scout in order to summon the Cyber-Tech Skull Archfiend (Dark/Level 6/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1200)!" Yuni's Summoned Skull look-alike appears on the field and shrieks. "Then I activate Trade-Off. This card allows me to special summon one level four or lower monster from my hand. It's attack is increased by half of its original attack. I summon Cyber-Tech Magnet Knight 0 (Earth/Level 4/Rock/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1700) (ATK: 2250). Of course, as the name infers, I have to give you something else in return. Your Emperor of Order gains the same amount of attack (ATK: 3950). Cyber-Tech Skull Archfiend, attack the Emperor of Order with Cyber Lightning Strike!" Ma'at appears confused. Yuni explains, "If my monster attacks another monster whose attack is higher than its original attack, the attack of your monster is halved (ATK: 1975)!"

Ma'at shouts, "And I don' have any Light monsters left for my effect!" The electrical attack hits and destroys the monster (Ma'at's LP: 3475).

Yuni continues, "Now Magnet Knight 0, attack the Crusader of Order!" The magnetic warrior attacks and destroys the opposing monster (Ma'at's LP: 3425). "I end my turn (Yuni's hand: 1)."

Ma'at draws a card and sneers at it. He thinks, _This isn't what I need. It helps a little, but I'll have to stall first. _He says aloud, "I'll keep this turn short and simple. I set a monster along with two other cards facedown (Ma'at's hand: 1)."

Yuni draws an thinks, _He must have ran out of good cards to use! This is my chance to take the lead! _He says, "Cyber-Tech Skull Archfiend, attack his facedown monster! Cyber Lightning Strike!"

Before the attack goes through, Ma'at declares, "I activate my trap card, Hindrance of Order! This card reduces the attack of all your monsters to zero for the remainder of the turn." An energy surge cloaks Yuni's monsters (ATK of both: 0).

Yuni declares, "I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Instant Advance! This card allows me to tribute two of my monsters in order to special summon a level seven or higher monster from my hand. Come forth, Cyber-Tech Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)! Finish what the Skull Archfiend started! Attack the facedown, Cyber Magic Attack!"

The magician attacks, revealing the facedown to be an impish creature wearing the armor of Order with wings of light. "You just attacked my Supporter of Order (Light/Level 1/Fairy/Effect/ATK 400/DEF 700), which when destroyed, sends the top two cards of my deck to my grave!" The monster is destroyed, and Ma'at does as he said.

"My Cyber-Tech Magician will defeat you again just as it did before (Yuni's hand: 0)!"

Ma'at returns, "Never again will a follower of Order lose to a follower of Chaos! I will defeat you, and then destroy your society!" Ma'at draws. "I activate the second effect of the Ritual of Order in my graveyard and by returning it and a Light monster from my grave to my deck, I can special summon an Order monster from my hand! Come forth, Supreme Dragon of Order - Eunomia (Light/Level 10/Dragon/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?)! With the two Light monster left in my grave, Eunomia gains 2000 attack and defense (ATK and DEF: 2000)."

"That's not enough to defeat my magician!"

"It doesn't need to be! I activate my trap card, Call to Arms! This trap allows both of us to equip our monsters with an equip spell from our deck!"

Yuni smiles. "I know just the card I want."

Ma'at states, "So do I."

Both duelists select the card from their deck. Yuni declares, "I activate the Wisdom of Yugoha: Chronoton Staff!"

At the exact same time, Ma'at declares, "I activate the Endurance of Yugoha: Higgs Boson Shield!"

There are a few moments of silence. Yuni and Ma'at stare at each other, mouths agape. Finally Ma'at demands, "How did you get one of the Weapons of Yugoha!?"

Yuni demands scoffs, "How did _I _get a Weapon of Yugoha!? How about how did you get a Weapon of Yugoha!?"

Ma'at explains, "The New Yugohans seek to pervert the Grand Order! It is my sworn duty to end the threat they present to this planet!"

Yuni looks confused. "You have fought the New Yugohans!?" Yuni collapses to the ground. "How!?"

Ma'at asks, "And how about you?"

Yuni shakes his head in disbelief. "It's a long story. I am a…descendant of an Old Yugohan prince. It is my duty to fight New Yugoha."

"We have an enemy in common. Maybe we shouldn't be fighting."

Yuni scoffs, "Maybe you should have thought about that before you sent an assassin to attack me."

Ma'at is now confused. "Assassin?"

Yuni grows even more confused. "You know, Apollo, he tried to set off a Light Bomb to stop me, just like the one you set off here?"

"Wait a second, wait a second. You're the one who sent Eos to destroy me, and you're the one who set off the bomb here!"

"I never did such a thing!"

"Neither did I!"

The two just stare at each other for a few moments. Suddenly they both break out in laughter, as if they were good friends. Yuni says, "It would appear that we've had a misunderstanding."

Ma'at nods. "It would appear so."

Yugi states smugly, _Told you so._

Yuni takes a few moments to think everything over. "The only question is, who?"

* * *

**Unknown Location**

The cloaked man is sitting at his table in the room of light. He accidentally bumps the table, and the top card of his tarot deck falls to the floor. He says with amusement to himself, "How clumsy of me." He bends over to pick up his card, but suddenly freezes. He says with slight horror, "The card that fell was The Star…that could mean only one thing. The Lords of Order and Chaos, who should be fighting as I speak, have made peace." He regains his calm composure. "It would appear that my previous readings were slightly off. How disappointing. Oh well, plan B should be arriving any moment." He picks up his card.

Just then, the humming noise of a New Yugohan transporter can be heard. A body begins to materialize. After a few moments, someone appears. This person matches the silhouette of the New Yugohan Emperor. It is the New Yugohan Emperor. He wears the armor-cloth hybrid clothing of Yugoha, except his is primarily armor. It colored light-blue and silver. He wears a blue cape. His hair is light-green and both falls to his shoulders and is spiked upwards at various spots. He also wears the same crown that has been seen previously on the Emperor of Old Yugoha.

Before the emperor can say anything, the cloaked man says, "Welcome to my humble abode. Would you like a reading?"

The emperor pulls out the chair on the opposite side of the table and sits. He simply says, "That would be amusing."

The cloaked man slowly reveals cards one by one. He explains, "Your first card, which represents your present, is The Emperor." He chuckles. "How appropriate. Anyways, it means you are a strong leader, and inflexible in your methods." He places another card. Your past is The Chariot. You have fought and conquered all who stood in your way. And finally…" The third card is placed. "Your future…is The World. Victory will be yours…as long as you have my help that is."

The emperor nods. "That is exactly what I came here to talk to you about…Sartorius."

The cloaked man lowers his hood, revealing a long face with a pointed nose and long blue and white hair. The very same Sartorius who lead the Society of Light almost 5,000 years ago. The two laugh evilly together.


	7. Episode 84: Super Ossius Bros Part 1

Episode 84: Super Ossius Bros. Part 1

**Kaiba Corp. Tower, Domino City**

Seto and Kodane are sitting on either side of a table in Seto's office. Spread out in front of Kodane are several Duel Monsters cards and a child sized Duel Gauntlet. Seto asks, "So now if I were to declare an attack against this monster," he points at a card, "what would you do?"

Kodane thinks it over. "I would activate this other guy's effect, which negates your attack."

Seto nods and motions for him to continue. "And then what?"

"Then I would activate the first one's effect, which would destroy your monster, since its attack was just negated."

Seto nods proudly. "Perfect. Kodane, you will make a fine duelist one day." Kodane smiles.

The door to the offices slides open and a man in a suit barges in. he exclaims, "Excuse me for my interruption sir."

Seto sighs. "I thought I told you that I wanted to be left alone. What is it?"

"As you ordered, we've been using the Kaiba Corp. satellites to scan for energy readings matching those of the ones given off by the Easter Island disaster."

"Yes…and…"

"And, we found a 99.999 percent match."

Seto is instantly interested. "Are you sure?"

"Well, um, we're 99.999 percent sure."

"Fine, send the coordinates to flight control right away. I'm taking Kaiba Craft Three." Seto picks up his Duel Gauntlet and puts it on.

The man affirms, "Yes sir!" and leaves the room.

Seto prepares to leave. Kodane gathers up his cards and puts them in a deck box. He says, "Wait for me Seto!"

Seto turns towards him and says sternly, "No Kodane, you stay here, I'll call a baby sitter."

Kodane whines, "But Seto, I'm not a baby anymore. I want to go!"

"No Kodane, it's too dangerous. You could have been hurt last time we fought these guys."

"And that's why you're teaching me to duel, so I can protect myself." Kodane straps on his Duel Gauntlet. "I'm going."

"Kodane, you're still only learning how to duel. I can't bring you, I'm sorry."

"No, Seto, if you're going, I'm going. Remember, we're a team. We've been together since the orphanage. We stick together because we're brothers. I don't care if it's dangerous. If you're going to put yourself in danger, then I will too."

Seto sighs. "Nothing I tell you is going to convince you otherwise, is it?"

"Nope."

"Fine, let's go, before I change my mind."

* * *

**Downtown Domino City**

Yuni, Brutus and Tori are walking down a sidewalk in the city. They're in the middle of a conversation. Tori says thoughtfully, "Hmm…I have no idea who they could be. I've never heard of an organization that use Light at all, besides of course the Society of Chaos and Guardians of Order. It wouldn't surprise me though, seeing as there was also the Disciples of Darkness."

Brutus comments, "I think you're worrying about this too much. These societies keep on popping up, and you keep on dealing with them. Just do the same here. Wait until they show themselves to you, then show them who's boss."

Yuni smirks. "I don't think that's the best idea Brutus. If we can figure out who they are first, maybe we can stop them before they cause any damage." Brutus shrugs.

Tori stops and beckons to the building before them. "All right, we're here. I present to you the Domino Library. If one has a question to ask, surely its answer can be found here."

Brutus freezes up. He stammers, "The…library…"

Yuni nods. "Yeah, we did agree that we'd do some research on this organization, remember?"

"Yeah, but I didn't realize that that would require going to the library…I'm…allergic to the library."

Yuni laughs. "Sure you are Brutus. Sure you are." Tori walks up the steps and Yuni drags Brutus up as well.

* * *

**Machu Picchu, Peru**

Kaiba Craft Three, which looks almost exactly the same as Kaiba Craft Two, is flying over the jungles and mountains of South America. Seto punches a few buttons on his control panel and says, "I'm reading several humanoid life forms in the ruins below us. I'll set us down in the jungle, and we'll sneak up on them."

He skillfully maneuvers the jet into the tress, out of sight. He and Kodane exit, and start to head up hill. They start to see various ruins around them as they walk, the higher they go, the more the ruins. They finally make it close to the top. They hide behind a tree and survey the area of the Machu Picchu ruins.

There appears to be a work crew of several dozen New Yugohans doing various tasks around the ruins. Seto tenses up when he notices who's leading them. It's Zant Kern. He's shouting, "Hurry this up! The Machu Picchu Power Plant is a vital to the emperor's plans!"

A few workers approach him, carrying a section of rock wall. One asks, "Sir, what should we do with this?"

"Throw it away." After they leave, he complains to himself, "What do these earthlings think they're doing, 'restoring' a sight like this. You would think that they would have more respect for their own history."

Kodane whispers, "Seto, what are we going to do?" Seto shushes him, but Kodane says anyways, "We should come up with some sort of plan."

Zant looks towards their direction. A worker asks him, "What is it sir?"

He responds, "I heard something." He holds out his hand, and concentrates. Suddenly Seto and Kodane are lifted into the air and pulled into the open. An amused look crosses Zant's face. He states, "Ah, the Ossius brothers have decided to pay me another visit. How grand."

Seto gets off the ground, brushes himself off, and demands, "What was that!?"

"Oh, you mean what I just did? That was a sample of my telekinetic abilities. All Tyrians have some form of a psychic ability."

"Oh boy, more freaky alien stuff. Why don't you tell me what you're doing here?"

"Seto, Seto, Seto, I should be the one asking you that. These ruins were created for the New Yugohan Empire thousands of years ago. They are our property."

"And I'm sure that no Earth government would acknowledge that claim."

Zant realizes that Kodane is wearing a Duel Gauntlet. "Hmm…interesting. Is the younger Ossius a duelist as well? I should have expected no less. You know what? I was going to challenge you alone Seto to a duel, but now that you have a partner, we can duel the old-fashioned Tyrian way."

Seto demands, "Keep my brother out of this!"

Zant shrugs. "If you wanted to keep him out of this, you shouldn't have brought him in the first place."

"You can't make him do anything!"

Kodane tugs on Seto's shirt. He insists, "Seto, I can do this. Don't worry about me."

Zant exclaims, "It doesn't matter, I'm not allowing you two any say in the matter! I have you out numbered, and out powered. If you want to get out of here in one piece, you'll do what I say."

Seto sighs. "Fine." He turns to Kodane. "Just don't take any risks. These New Yugohans duel seriously."

Kodane gives him a thumbs-up. "Don't worry, I can do it."

Zant snaps at a nearby New Yugohan. "You, telepath, use your power to link our minds. Kern and I will take on the Ossius brothers in a double duel."

The New Yugohan nods. "Yes sir." He goes into a state of concentration, and suddenly there is a flash of light. Then Seto and Kodane are standing side by side in a pure white void. Across from them is Zant, who stands alone.

Seto, after recovering from the initial shock, demands, "Where are we!?"

Zant smiles. "We are in a void between our minds."

Seto shakes his head with a lack of understanding. Then he realizes, "You said you wanted a double duel, where's your partner?"

Zant laughs. "My partner comes from within my own mind. Allow me to introduce my Mind Partner, Kern."

Above Zant, a figure manifests. He vaguely resembles Zant, having a large amount of black hair and wearing a black Yugohan-styled jumpsuit. He floats above Zant as a spirit-like manifestation. He announces, "I am Kern, the original developer of Soul Engine technology, and founder of the New Yugohan Science Division."

Zant explains, "Kern is my distant ancestor. He achieved the status as Honored New Yugohan, and as thus, his neural patterns were recorded, allowing them to be downloaded into my mind as my Mind Partner."

Seto simply states, "You New Yugohans get weirder and weirder. Fine, are you ready to duel Kodane?"

Kodane smiles. "You bet Seto!"

Zant states, "Then allow us to begin."

Seto, Kodane, and Zant all activate their Duel Gauntlets. Kern appears to not need one. A computer voice, not the normal one, but a New Yugohan variant says, "A Battle of the Minds is now underway. The partners of Seto and Kodane Ossius vs. the Mind Partners of Zant and Kern. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Zant draws as he says, "I'll take the first move. Since there are no monsters on the field, I special summon Antimatter Gargoyle (Dark/Level 6/Rock/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 2600)!" A statue-like monster made of antimatter appears crouched on the field. "When I special summon Antimatter Gargoyle, it adds an Antimatter or Cosmic spell from my deck to my hand. I'll add Antimatter Dispersion, which I'll immediately activate! Now by sending one level five or higher Antimatter monster I control to the grave, I can special summon three level one Antimatter monsters from deck with the same name. I'll tribute Gargoyle in order to summon three Antimatter Specters (Dark/Level 1/Fiend/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)! Now I use my three level one monsters to build the Overlay Network. I Xyz Summon Antimatter Ogre (Dark/Rank 1/Fiend/Xyz/ATK 1800/DEF 1500) (OVL: 3)!" The monster that emerges is a hulking beast of antimatter. It carries a club, constructed of antimatter as well. "I set two cards and end my turn (Zant's hand: 3)."

Seto draws. "You might have drawn my brother into this, but the result will be the same. You will lose. I summon Plasma Soul with its effect (Light/Level 5/Thunder/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0). Then, since I control a level five monster, I can special summon Plasma Force (Light/Level 5/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1400). Now I use my two level five monsters in order to build the Overlay Network. I Xyz Summon Plasma Kaiser (Light/Rank 5/Warrior/Xyz/ATK 2400/DEF 2400) (OVL: 2)! Now by sending both of my monster's Overlay Units to the grave, I can add the Cosmic Plasma Dragon from my deck to my hand. Then, after setting a card, I end my turn (Seto's hand: 4)."

Kern announces, "The turn is now mine. I draw." He does. "I activate Star Gazing. Since I control no monsters, I can add two Pendulum Monsters with the same Pendulum Scales to my hand. I add Astromancer Ptolemy and Astromancer Copernicus who both have a Left Scale of four, and a Right Scale of nine. Now I place Astromancer Ptolemy in my Left Pendulum Zone (Left Pendulum Scale: 4) and Astromancer Copernicus in my Right Pendulum Zone (Right Pendulum Scale: 9)!" Columns of light appear on either side of Kern, along with a monster in each. Both monsters appear to be some sort of semi-humanoid mechanical statue/golem with lenses and other optical devices built in. "Now I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Astromancer Galileo (Light/Level 7/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Pendulum Scale 4-9/ATK 2600/DEF 2500) and Astromancer Hubble (Light/Level 6/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Pendulum Scale 4-9/ATK 2400/DEF 2100)." Both monsters follow the same general build as the other two. The first one, Galileo, has a large telescope projecting from his head. The second floats in the air, and has several lenses built in, making the entire thing one big telescope. "I end my turn (Kern's hand: 3)."

Seto asks, "Are you ready Kodane?"

Kodane nods confidently. "I am!" He draws. He looks at his hand. At first he appears a little overwhelmed. He takes a deep breath and declares, "By paying 1000 life points, I can activate this Spell Card, Toon TV (Kodane's LP: 3000)!" On Kodane's field, an old-fashioned bulky TV appears on Kodane's field. On its screen is the image of the Toon World book. Kodane explains, "While on my field, Toon TV's name also counts as Toon World."

Zant appears surprised. "I have read up on your planet's history. The Toon cards were never released to the public because they were too powerful."

Seto scoffs, "Do you really think that that would stop I, Seto Ossius, one of the richest people alive, from getting my brother a powerful deck? Sure they told me that they would never re-release the actual Toon World card, but a with a little persuasion, we found a loophole. Show this fool the might of your deck Kodane."

"Right big brother! Now I summon Toon Goblin Attack Force (Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Toon/ATK 2300/DEF 0)! Toon Goblin Attack Force, attack Zant's life points directly!" The cartoonish horde of goblins look at Kodane with a silly expression of confusion.

Seto says critically, "Kodane, Toon monsters can't attack the turn that they're summoned!"

Kodane's eyes go wide. "You're right! How could I forget that?!" He frantically looks at his hand. "Oh, okay, I'll activate this then, Toon Premiere! Since I control both Toon TV and a Toon monster that was summoned this turn, I can destroy one monster on the field with less attack than the Toon monster I summoned! Now let's destroy Zant's Antimatter Ogre!" Toon Goblin Attack Force makes a disorderly charge at Zant's monster.

Zant declares, "By removing one of my monster's Overlay Units (OVL: 2), I can negate its destruction." The monster absorbs an Overlay Unit through its club, and whacks the attacking monsters away.

Kodane grumbles, "No fair. That's all I can do (Kodane's hand: 3)."

* * *

**Downtown Domino City**

Brutus is sitting at a terminal built into a table at the library. He is carelessly pressing a button on it over and over again, not paying an attention to what's on the screen. Yuni is looking over a shelf of holo-books. Tori's voice calls out, "Hey, Yuni, I found something."

Yuni looks off towards her and then walks across the library to another shelf. Tori is standing there holding a holo-book. Yuni asks, "What is it?"

She holds out the book. "Look at this, Chapter 23. This book is the Memoirs of Jaden Yuki, he was a memorable duelist some 5,000 years ago."

Yugi exclaims, _I knew him!_

Yuni asks, _You did? How?_

_ I met him on the day of his entrance exam into the Duel Academy. I gave him a special card as a good luck charm. I knew that he was destined for greatness from the moment he first bumped into me. I kept an eye on him after that. He eventually made it to the Pro Circuit._

Yuni continues to look through the book. Tori explains, "I did a search for the key phrases light, society, seen the light, and changes in loyalty, since you told me that one of Ma'at's followers shifted sides. Anyways, they all pop up in the chapter titled The society of Light. Apparently they were an organization created by a fortune teller named Sartorius, who had been possessed by an alien entity known as the Light of Destruction. Jaden eventually managed to defeat Sartorius and destroy the Light of Destruction. He did mention, however, that the Light of Destruction wasn't actually destroyed completely. He was told that he had only destroyed the Light of Destruction that possessed Sartorius, the Light of Destruction still existed elsewhere in the galaxy, and could return at any time." Yuni nods. Tori takes the book and pulls up a picture. "If you need any more evidence, just look at the clothes this guy is wearing." The holograph is an image of Chazz Princeton wearing the white and light-lavender Obelisk White uniform preferred by the Society of Light.

Yuni exclaims, "That's the same exact type of clothes that Apollo was wearing!"

"Exactly. I think we've found our mysterious organization."

Yuni thinks it over. "So the Light of Destruction must have returned to our planet, and is trying to take it over again." He sighs. "I'll send this information to Ma'at right away." He walks past Brutus and says, "Come on Brutus, we can go now."

Brutus jumps up and shouts, "Finally! I'm out of here!"

The entire library shushes him. Brutus sticks his tongue out at them and races out.

* * *

**Machu Picchu, Peru**

Zant declares, "It's my turn again!" His deck glows green. "And will you look at that." He draws a card. "I activate the Malevolent Soul Engine of Tyria!" The Soul Engine projects its field around the duelists. "My new Soul Engine has a current soul count of 304. Now, Kern, could you help me out?"

Kern smiles. "I know exactly what you need. I activate the Pendulum Effect of Ptolemy. It can destroy one of the monsters on our side of the field in order to allow me to draw a card. I'll destroy Zant's Antimatter Ogre."

"And I'll activate Antimatter Ogre's effect, to prevent its destruction (OVL: 1)."

Kern adds, "Since it wasn't destroyed, I don't get to draw a card. I'll just activate the Pendulum Effect of Copernicus, which allows me to destroy one of our monsters in order to add a monster from my grave to my hand. Once more, I'll destroy Antimatter Ogre."

"And once more, I'll protect it (OVL: 0)."

Seto mocks, "Great, your partner just decreased your monster's resources. Some partner you've got there."

"He did exactly what I need him to do. Now I activate one of my facedown cards, Matter-Antimatter Reaction! This card destroys one of my Antimatter monsters, and one of your monsters!" The Antimatter Ogre runs towards Seto's Plasma Kaiser and the two make contact, causing a massive explosion, destroying them both. "Then, as an added bonus, I get to add an Antimatter monster from my deck to my hand. I'll add Cosmic Antimatter Dragon!"

Seto says, "Fine, you do that. When my Plasma Kaiser is destroyed by a card effect, I get to summon the monsters I used as Overlay Units back from the grave with zero attack and defense!" Plasma Soul and Plasma Force return to the field (ATK and DEF of both: 0).

Zant states, "What a coincidence. My monster does the same." Zant's three Antimatter Specters return to the field. "And of course, you know what that means."

Kodane gasps, "You're going to get out your Antimatter Dragon!"

"The kid's smarter than he looks. I tribute my three level one monsters in order to summon the Cosmic Antimatter Dragon (Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000) (ATK: 2703)!" With a roar, the dark dragon descends onto the field.

Kern declares, "And since my partner just special summoned a level seven monster, the effect of Astromancer Hubble activates, and destroys one monster on the field and inflicts 500 points of damage to the owner of that monster." He smiles malevolently. "I'll destroy the boy's Toon Goblin Attack Force." Kodane gasps as his monster is destroyed (Kodane's LP: 2500).

Zant now smiles, just as malevolently. "Cosmic Antimatter Dragon, attack Kodane directly and finish him off with Inferno Antimatter Blast!"

Both Seto and Kodane's eyes go wide. Seto shouts, "No, Kodane! I can't let this happen! I activate Astral Barrier and redirect your attack to my life points!" The ball of antimatter is redirected from Kodane to Seto, hitting him directly (Seto's LP: 1297). Seto cries out, "Agh!"

Kodane cries, "Seto, no!"

Zant laughs. "Your protectiveness of your brother is your weakness (Zant's hand: 2)."

Seto is on the floor, panting. Suddenly, through his pain, a vision comes to him. He sees Prince Seto sitting next to a bed. In the bed is a child, but not just any child, one that looks almost exactly like Kodane. He is passed out in bed. Prince Seto strokes his forehead and says gently, "I will always protect you little brother." Just as quickly as the vision began, it ends. Seto quickly shakes it off and draws. "I won't allow you to harm my brother! I tribute my two level five monsters in order to special summon the Cosmic Plasma Dragon (Light/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)!" The two dragons roar with rivalry at each other.


	8. Episode 85: Super Ossius Bros Part 2

Episode 85: Super Ossius Bros. Part 2

**Machu Picchu, Peru**

Seto's Cosmic Plasma Dragon (Light/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500) and Zant's Cosmic Antimatter Dragon (Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000) (ATK: 2703) stare at each other with their rivalry. They both roar. Seto declares, "Cosmic Plasma Dragon, attack the Cosmic Antimatter Dragon, Plasma Stream of Destruction!"

Kern declares, "I activate the effect of Astromancer Galileo! Since he was Pendulum Summoned, I'm allowed to negate an attack once per turn!" Seto's attack is canceled.

Seto grunts. "I activate Plasma Hurricane! Since I control a level eight monster, I can destroy all of your spell and trap cards, and then gain 500 life points for each one!" A storm of plasma energy bursts out of Cosmic Plasma Dragon. It destroys Zant's facedown card, as well as the monsters in Kern's Pendulum Zones (Seto's LP: 2797).

Kern explains, "Since I control no monsters in my Pendulum Zones, the effects of my Galileo and Hubble activate and destroy themselves." Just as he says that, the two monsters shatter.

Seto thinks, _I wish I knew that earlier. _He says aloud, "I set two cards and end my turn (Seto's hand: 1)."

Kern draws. "Now I'll just reset my Pendulum Scale. In my left zone, I play Astromancer Sagan (Left Pendulum Scale: 5) and in my right I play Astromancer Hawking (Right Pendulum Scale: 9)! Now I Pendulum Summon! I know that you humans are still new to the idea of Pendulums, so allow me to remind you that when a Pendulum Card, serving as either a monster or a spell, is destroyed, they go to my extra deck instead. That means I can bring them right back out now. I summon back Astromancer Hubble (Light/Level 6/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Pendulum Scale 4-9/ATK 2400/DEF 2100) and Astromancer Galileo (Light/Level 7/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Pendulum Scale 4-9/ATK 2600/DEF 2500) along with Astromancer Copernicus (Light/Level 7/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Pendulum Scale 4-9/ATK 2500/DEF 2300) and Astromancer Ptolemy (Light/Level 7/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Pendulum Scale 4-9/ATK 2300/DEF 2500) all from my Extra Deck! On top of that, I'll also bring out Astromancer Kepler (Light/Level 8/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Pendulum Scale 5-9/ATK 2900/DEF 2700) from my hand!" Kern grins malevolently. "Astromancer Kepler, attack Kodane directly!"

Kodane's eyes go wide with horror. He cries out, "Seto, help me!"

Seto looks towards him, and suddenly is assaulted with a vision. He's in the middle of a futuristic metropolis. Suddenly a young boy runs past him. It's the Kodane look-alike from the previous vision. He's running frantically. Seto shouts, "Hey, you! Wait up!" The boy either ignores him, or doesn't notice him. He keeps on running and turns a corner into an alleyway. Seto chases after him. The boy runs into a wall, cornered by whatever he's being chased after. He has the same look of terror that Kodane had.

From outside the alley comes three muscular thugs. The one in the center cracks his knuckles and says menacingly, "You're going to regret stealing from us."

The boy cries, "Please, don't hurt me. I was just so hungry, and I needed food. Please."

"Maybe you should have though it over a little more before you stole from the most dangerous gang on Yugoha."

The thugs approach the boy, who shouts, "Somebody help me, please!"

As if to answer his call, a silhouetted form walks up behind the thugs. The figure says, "Why don't you punks pick on someone your own size?"

The thugs turn around. The leader says, "Oh yeah, like you?"

"I wouldn't suggest it, but if you want, just try me."

The thugs charge at him. Each of them attempts to attack him, but he dodges each of the attacks. The thugs throw punch after punch, but the vigilante continues to dodge them. He makes a motion as if he's yawning. After he few more dodges he decides to take action. He punches the first the first thug, dodges a punch from the second, which causes the second to miss, and punch the third in a face. He then does a sweeping kick, tripping the second thug. The three thugs get up and run away screaming. The vigilante approaches the Kodane look-alike. As he nears him, it is revealed that he is actually Prince Seto. The boy cowers away, but Prince Seto extends a hand and asks, "Are you okay?"

The boy looks up at him and appears to suddenly recognize Prince Seto. He says in awe, "You…you're the prince…Prince Seto."

Prince Seto nods. "Yes, that would be me. Now tell me, are you okay?"

The boy manages a half grin and grabs Prince Seto's hand, who helps him up. He murmurs, "Yeah, I guess."

"Why were those guys after you?"

"I needed food, and they had some…so I took it."

"That's not a very nice thing to do. Why would you do that?"

The boy sighs. "I know. I'm an orphan. I haven't had anything to eat in days. I just had to. I know it's wrong. You can bring me to jail now. At least they feed you there." The child looks down sadly.

Prince Seto asks, "What's your name kid?"

Without looking up, the kid answers, "Anik, my name is Anik."

Prince Seto nods. "Alright Anik, why don't you come with me, back to the castle."

Anik looks up in surprise at Prince Seto. "The castle, you mean the place that you, your brother, and your father live!? Why would you want me there?"

Prince Seto smiles and puts his hand on Anik's shoulder. "Anik, I have a feeling that you're a good kid, who deserves much more than what you have. If I have anything to say about it, you're going to get a good place to live."

A look of pure joy crosses Anik's face. "Really!?"

Prince Seto smiles. "I promise."

The vision suddenly ends, Seto is back in the duel, Kodane is still screaming in terror. Seto shakes off his shock from the vision and declares, "I activate my facedown card, Battle Manipulation! This card allows me to decide the target of your attack! I'll have you attack my Cosmic Plasma Dragon!" The beam changes direction towards Seto's dragon, who counters with its attack, destroying the monster (Kern's LP: 3900). "Since my dragon just destroyed your monster, it gains levels equal to your monster's level (Level: 16) as well as 100 attack points for each one (ATK: 3800)." Seto thinks, _I can't believe I'm going through this again. This is not a good time to be hallucinating._

Kodane takes a sigh of relief. "Thank you big brother."

Kern laughs. "You rely to much on your brother. What happens when he's not there to protect you?"

Kodane shouts, "Seto will always be there for me! And I'll always be there for him!"

Zant now laughs. "And a lot of good you're doing him. He's losing because of you right now."

Seto shouts, "You be quiet! Don't listen to him Kodane!"

Kern shrugs. "Listen to whatever you'd like. It doesn't matter to me. I end my turn (Kern's hand: 1)."

Kodane draws. "I'm ready for my turn! I activate Toon Rerun! This card special summons the Toon Goblin Attack Force (Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Toon/ATK 2300/DEF 0) from my grave! Then I summon Toon Cannon Soldier (Dark/Level 4/Machine/Toon/ATK 1400/DEF 1300)! Now I tribute both of my monsters in order to special summon the Toon Dark Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Toon/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)!" A normal-sized, animated magician's hat appears on the field. Several doves fly out of it, followed by a rabbit jumping out. After that, a highly animated, cartoonish Dark Magician jumps out and takes a bow. "Unlike my other Toon monsters, the Toon Dark Magician can attack the turn that it's summoned. I pay 500 life points so that it can attack Zant directly (Kodane's LP: 2000)!"

Seto shouts, "Kodane, don't!" But it's too late. The Toon Dark Magician holds its staff like a sniper, takes aim, and fires a ball of dark energy at Zant.

Kern declares, "I activate the effect of Astromancer Galileo, which negates your attack. You just wasted 500 life points."

Kodane sighs. "I'm sorry Seto. That was silly of me. I should have paid more attention (Kodane's hand: 1)."

Seto thinks, _At least Kodane has a Toon monster out, that means that Zant shouldn't be able to get in another attack against him._

Zant draws. "I activate Cosmic Shrink! This card decreases the level of my monster by the level of one of your monsters. Now, of course, my monster can't drop below level one so that's the level it will become (Level: 1). Now I activate Celestial Advancement: Power of Tyria!"

Seto shouts, "Here it comes Kodane, get ready!"

"Power of Tyria, ruler of the galaxy, grant my monster your strength! A dragon of Antimatter Evolves into a star of darkness and multiplies its power times three! I summon Cosmic Tri-Antistar Dragon (Dark/Level 1/Dragon/Evolution/ATK 4500/DEF 4000) (ATK: 4803)!" Kodane trembles. Seto is unsettled. Kern grins. "I activate the effect of Cosmic Tri-Antistar Dragon, which allows me to inflict damage to your precious little brother equal to the difference in our monster's levels times 200. Since your monster is level 16, and mine is one, he's got 3000 points of damage coming his way, and its all your fault Seto!"

Seto declares, "No, I still have a trick up my sleeve! I discard Cosmic Booster from my hand in order to double my monster's original level (Level: 24)!"

"That would only increase the damage your brother will take!"

"No it won't! I activate my trap card, Instant Evolution! This card allows me evolve my monster during your turn! Cosmic Plasma Dragon comes from the stars, the power of the cosmos pump through his veins! Now that astronomical power multiplies times three! Come to me Cosmic Tri-Pulsar Dragon (Light/Level 10/Dragon/Evolution/ATK 4500/DEF 4000)!" There are now two mighty dragons on the field. They both roar.

Zant grins. "Clever Seto, now the difference in our monster's levels are only nine. You're brother will only take 1800 points of damage." Zant's dragon lets a beam of dark energy loose at Kodane (Kodane's LP: 200).

Kodane grunts, but gives Seto a thumbs-up, saying, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Zant states, "You'll notice that Kern and I managed to fix the flaw in the Soul Engine. We both have out our monsters, but the field is doing just fine."

Seto sates, "I noticed."

"Oh well. Cosmic Tri-Antistar Dragon, attack the Cosmic Tri-Pulsar Dragon with Antistar Blast Attack!"

Seto thinks, _I've done all of this, and now I have nothing to protect my self with._

Kodane shouts, "Seto, I'll help you this time! I discard Toon Kuriboh from my hand in order to negate the attack!" A brown fluff ball with no features appears in front of Seto's dragon. After a few moments green hands, and then legs pop out of it. Then a silly face becomes visible. It has two large eyes, taking up half of its face. The eyes blink a few times and then it takes a goofy pose as the attack hits it. The monster absorbs it completely.

Seto smiles. "Good job Kodane! That's dueling like how I taught you!" Kodane beams with pride.

Zant says, "So you'll last another turn. Fine with me. This duel is fun. I'll just set a card (Zant's hand: 0)."

Seto draws. He thinks, _There's nothing I can do. Thanks to the Soul Engine, his dragon is more powerful than mine. The card in my hand is of no help, and at the end of the turn, my dragon will Devolve. _Seto sighs. _I'm sorry Kodane, I'm failing you. _He says aloud, "I switch Cosmic Tri-Pulsar Dragon to defense mode and set a card. My turn is through." Seto's dragon Devolves back into Cosmic Plasma Dragon, it too is in a defensive position (Seto's hand: 0).

Kern draws his card. "I activate Astronomical Force! This card destroys the Astromancer Hawking in my Right Pendulum Zone and then allows me to draw two cards. Then I'll replace Astromancer Hawking with Astromancer Messier (Right Pendulum Scale: 10) and then perform another Pendulum Summon! I summon Astromancer Einstein (Light/Level 9/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Pendulum Scale 5-10/ATK 3200/DEF 3000). I'll activate Einstein's effect, which allows me discard one Astromancer monster from my hand, in order to destroy one card on the field. I'll discard Astromancer Holloman in order to destroy Kodane's Toon Dark Magician." The monster unleashes a beam of golden energy at Kodane's magician. It attempts to dodge out of the way, but has no such luck. "Now, Astromancer Einstein, attack Kodane directly!"

Seto shouts, "No! I activate my facedown card, Impenetrable Plasma Wall! This card equips to my dragon and, this turn, forces you to attack it! On top of that, it can't be destroyed by battle!" The attack hit's the dragon, bouncing off harmlessly. "Then, every time you attack the monster equipped wit this card, I get to draw a card!" Seto draws, and surprise crosses his face as he sees that he has drawn the Graviton Cannon.

Kern frowns. "Your tenacity is getting annoying. This duel will end, and it will end soon. You can only stall for so long (Kern's hand: 0)."

Kodane draws and then states, "Seto will never give up, and neither will I! I activate Toon TV Guide! Since I control a Toon TV, I can draw two cards, plus one for each Toon monster that was destroyed last turn!" Kodane draws three cards. "Then I activate Toon Marathon! This card special summons two level four or lower Toon monsters from my graveyard, but they're destroyed at the end of the turn! I bring back the Toon Cannon Soldier and Toon Kuriboh! By tributing both of them, I Special Summon Cosmic Toon Dragon (Light/Level 8/Dragon/Toon/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)!" A cartoon-like sun with a happy face appears on the field. It begins to shake and suddenly pops, sending confetti flying, and changing into the form of a cute, animated version of the Cosmic Plasma Dragon.

Seto smiles and states, "Now that's a monster."

Kodane laughs. "You know what they say, imitation is the greatest form of flattery." He returns focus to the duel. "During the turn I activate Toon Marathon, Toons are allowed to attack on the same turn that they're summoned and I don't have to pay 500 life points to allow them to attack! Cosmic Toon Dragon, attack Zant directly with Plasma Stream of Animation!"

Kern declares, "You've made the same mistake that you did last time! I'll just use the effect of Astromancer Galileo to negate your attack!"

Kodane shouts, "No, you've made the mistake! Cosmic Toon Dragon isn't affected by the effects of monsters with a level lower than it! The attack continues!" Kodane's monster flies in a few loops and then fires a beam of animated plasma straight at Zant (Zant's LP: 1000).

Zant grunts, Kodane cheers, and Seto says, "Good strategy Kodane!"

Kodane look pleased with himself. He says, "Now I'll just set this card, and end my turn (Kodane's hand: 0)."

Zant draws. "Let's finish Kodane off! I activate the effect of Cosmic Tri-Antistar Dragon in order to deal 1400 points of damage to him!"

Kodane declares, "Don't worry Seto, I have a plan this time! I activate my trap card, Toon Commercial Break! This card prevents me from taking any effect damage this turn!"

Zant grimaces. "The onslaught doesn't stop there! I activate Antimatter Storm! I might not be allowed to attack your Toon monster because of their nature, but I can attack you directly! Antimatter Storm halves the original attack of my monster, but allows it to attack directly (ATK: 2553)!" Zant looks at Seto with a deranged look on his face. He shouts, "Just as my brother was taken from me, you will watch as I take yours!" Seto is shocked by this revelation. "Cosmic Tri-Antistar Dragon, attack Kodane directly!"

Kodane's eyes grow wide with terror. He meekly states, "Seto…I'm finished…"

Seto shouts, "Kodane, no!" He thinks with despair, _I still have my Astral Barrier, and I could take this hit and survive with 244 life points left, but on my next turn, the effect of Impenetrable Plasma Wall will kick in and deal me 1000 points of damage. I could protect Kodane, but it would destroy me in the process. What can I do!? _Seto looks at Kodane. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion. Kodane's face looks like one of absolute horror.

Another vision begins. Seto finds himself in the throne room of Yugoha. He can see Prince Seto and Anik kneeled before the Yugohan Emperor. The emperor asks, "What is it that you wish for this boy?"

Prince Seto states, "He is an orphan, who has never had a home. I believe that he is worthy of one. We must give him shelter."

The emperor thinks for a moment. "I am sorry my son, but there is nothing I can do. If word got around that I was giving shelter to orphans, than every orphan in the empire would come here, seeking the same treatment. There are plenty of good orphanages that could take him. Escort him to one of those."

Anik slowly gets up and hangs his head in defeat. He slowly makes his way towards the door. Prince Seto gets up and shouts, "Wait, don't move!" Anik freezes. Prince Seto turns back to his father. "I will take Anik as my telex'um." Anik's face lights up with surprise and joy.

The emperor tilts his head. "You wish to take him as a telex'um. You do know what that means, correct? He will become your brother, and it will be up to you to protect him, both in this life, and beyond."

Prince Seto nods his head. "Yes, I know the responsibilities, and accept them. Is that okay with you Anik?"

Anik excitedly nods his head. "I would like nothing else more."

Prince Seto nods. "Then it is done. We are bonded."

The emperor nods. "So you are. It would appear that there is now a third Prince of Yugoha."

Anik jumps up and cheers. He then runs over to Prince Seto and hugs him. He's crying tears of joy. He manages to say, "Thank…thank you…so much…"

Prince Seto smiles. "You will never have to worry again Anik, I will always protect you, I promise."

The vision ends. Seto is back to watching Kodane get attacked in slow motion. With a sudden realization, he thinks, _What was I thinking!? I have to save Kodane, there is no question! _He declares aloud, "I activate the effect of Astral Barrier, and redirect your attack to me!" The dragon's attack curves towards Seto, hitting him (Seto's LP: 244). Seto is blasted back several feet by the force of the attack. Seto lies there on the ground, unmoving.

Zant laughs harshly. "You are a fool Seto Ossius! A fool! And I will take pleasure in destroying both you and your brother (Zant's hand: 0)." The attack of Zant's monster returns to normal (ATK: 4803).

Seto continues to lie there. He thinks morbidly, _That's it…I'm through…you have to make it through the rest of this alone Kodane…I know that you can do it…I believe in you…_

Kodane looks at Seto and starts to cry. He shouts, "Get up Seto! Get up! Please Seto! This might all look hopeless, but remember what you've been teaching me! You always said that there's always a way! You can't give up Seto! Please! I believe in you! You are my brother, and I'll always believe in you!" A gold aura of energy begins to gather around Kodane. "Get up Seto! Get up!" The aura spreads away from Kodane, towards Seto. It wraps itself around Seto's Duel Gauntlet, and it appears as if a new card manifests itself on top of the deck.

Seto, with new found energy, thinks, _He's right, I have to see this through, for Kodane's sake! _Seto slowly gets up. It is labored, as he appears hurt. He slowly limps to his position on the field. Kodane cheers. Seto declares, "I will not give up!" He draws the top card of his deck, which emits a the same golden aura as he draws it. He gasps and then declares, "I just drew Celestial Advancement: Fraternity of Yugoha! And by revealing it after drawing it, I can negate the effects of all the cards on the field!"

Zant is at first shocked. "A Celestial Advancement card!? How did you get that!?"

Seto answers, "This card was created as a result of my bonds with my brother!"

Zant then states, "If your trying to negate the Soul Engine, than it won't work. Its effect cannot be negated!"

Seto shakes his head. "That's not my goal. It will negate the effect of my Plasma Wall card, which means I don't have to pay its 1000 life point price. I'm still in this duel! Now I equip my dragon with the Power of Yugoha: Graviton Cannon!" The ancient relic mounts itself on Seto's Cosmic Plasma Dragon's back. "Now that it's armed, I'll activate Celestial Advancement: Fraternity of Yugoha! Go, Celestial Apex Evolution!" Nebulous gasses of many colors surround Seto's dragon. Seto chants, "Through the power of the cosmos, my mighty dragon gains the powers of gravity and space! Come forth mighty dragon, created from the densest material in the universe, come forth and destroy those who would harm my brother! I summon Cosmic Magnetar Cannon, the Dragon Guardian of Yugoha (Light/Level 11/Dragon/Evolution/ATK 4300/DEF 4300)!" The nebula dissipates, leaving Seto's newest monster visible. It is triple the size it used to be and now stands on four legs. On its back remains the Graviton Cannon, however, it has been integrated further into the monster. The plates that connected it to the dragon's back are now spread out around all of it, creating armor. Instead of being made of the white-blue plasma from before, it is now made of a different material. It appears to be made of a brownish-black, apparently solid material with an eerie glow. A lattice of cracks in the material covers it, and out of those a cracks a golden light is emitted. The dragon roars loudly with a shrieking cry.

Kodane looks at Seto's new monster with awe. He manages to say, "That…is so…awesome…!"

Seto smiles. "It is, isn't it? The power of the Graviton Cannon allows it to remained equipped to my monster, even through its Evolution. I'll activate its effect to double the level of the Cosmic Magnetar Cannon (Level: 22)! Then I'll activate my monster's effect! By lowering its level by any amount, I can inflict damage to you equal to the decrease time 300! That's plenty to defeat both of you! I'll first lower its level by four (Level: 18) and aim its cannon at you Zant! This is what you get for attacking my brother!" The cannon on its back begins to gather energy, charging a large ball of energy at its mouth. "Fire the Gravity Cannon!" Just as the cannon fires, letting loose a massive beam of energy at Zant, everything stops. They are suddenly standing back at Machu Picchu, all traces of the duel are gone. Seto demands, "What just happened!?"

Zant looks around curiously and asks a nearby worker, "Yes, what did happen?"

The worker responds, "I'm not sure sir. We just managed get the power plant online."

Zant nods. "It would appear that my theory was correct. The energy emanated by the power plant interferes with that of the Malevolent Soul Engine of Tyria. Hence, it collapsed the barrier, and forced us out of the duel."

Seto sneers, "Then it would seem that you lucked out."

Zant nods, "Maybe so, maybe not. You have no idea what I had up my sleeve. I let you off the hook…this time. The next time we meet, you won't be so fortunate." Just as he finishes saying that, he and all of his workers are covered by the energy field of a New Yugohan transporter. They all disappear.

Seto leaps towards Zant shouting, "I won't let you get off that easy!" but misses. He gets back up and looks at Kodane. He asks, "Are you okay Kodane?"

He grins. "I'm fine Seto. Thank you for all you did for me in that duel. Who knows what would have happened to me otherwise?"

Seto shakes his head. "No, don't thank me. I was only doing my duty."

Kodane laughs. "Still, it was pretty sweet what you did there in he end. That new monster was sweet! When did you get it?"

Seto shakes his head with bafflement. "I have no idea." He walks over to Kodane and puts his hand on his back. "Come on, let's get back home. I'm sure we could both use a rest." The two walk away, back towards Kaiba Craft Three.


	9. Episode 86: Betrayal Part 1

Episode 86: Betrayal Part 1

**Unknown…**

Yuni is floating in what appears to be outer space. In front of him is the Milky Way Galaxy. The voice of Cosmo announces, "The New Yugohan threat must not be allowed to spread!"

Yuni looks confused. He cries out, "What's going on here!? Is that you Cosmo? How are you talking to me?"

Cosmo's voice says , "I have found out the plans of New Yugoha, and I have managed to use my powers to speak to you in your dreams. New Yugoha can not be allowed to spread any further!"

Yuni nods. "Yeah, I kind of figured that, why do you need to tell me?"

Just under half of the galaxy before Yuni becomes colored green. "The New Yugohan Empire has almost conquered half of the galaxy. The only reason that they have not spread any further is the vast area of space with absolutely no life sustaining planets, known as The Void. It is almost impossible to cross The Void, due to the lack of places to re-supply and refuel." Next to the border of the New Yugohan Empire, a red strip stretching the length of the galaxy appears. "Earth is the first and only known planet to sustain life within The Void, and as such, could be the key to future New Yugohan conquests." A blue dot, Earth, appears in the middle of The Void. It turns green and suddenly the green begins to spread past The Void, and across the rest of the galaxy. "This isn't just about the Earth anymore. The New Yugohans use the Power of Order. If they spread any further, the Balance of Chaos will be disrupted."

Yuni is surprised. "Wait, you're telling me that Yugoha knows of Chaos?"

"That is an explanation for another time."

Yuni nods. "Yes, of course. I will do whatever I can."

* * *

**Yuni's House, Domino City**

The next morning, Yuni appears to have just finished getting dressed. He thinks, _There's so much going on right now. It's surprising that I can even think about sleeping, let alone get a whole night's worth._

Yugi suggests, _Life goes on._

Yuni nods slowly.

He looks to the side and sees a hologram projector. He picks it up and activates it. It's a picture if him, Brutus, Tori, and Zenith at the party after Yuni won the World of Duel Tournament. He thinks, _What about Zenith though, does life go on for him? It's been months since this hologram was recorded, and we have yet to hear a word from him since._

_ I'm sure he's fine. He went through a lot during that tournament. He had a completely normal life, but then he was forced into your abnormal one. He even had his soul taken for some time._

_ Yeah, but if it wasn't for him, I don't know what would have happened._

A flashback begins. Yuni is sitting down next to a hospital bed. He looks extremely depressed. Zenith lies unconscious in it. This is after Zenith got his soul taken by Oblivion. Yuni sighs. He thinks, _If only a medical scan really could solve our problems…_

Out of nowhere, a disembodied voice, the one of Zenith says, _Ugh, you know that I hate those things!_

Yuni looks at Zenith's comatose body and exclaims, "Zenith!? But…but…how?"

Zenith's voice states, _Do not worry about that. Just know that even now, I stand by your side._

"What's going on?"

_ I should ask you the same thing. Your two best friends are out there dueling, trying to see who is going to face off against Oblivion, the same guy who banished my mind! Why are you in here moping over me, when they're out there!? They need all of your support now! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine._

Yuni looks down in shame. "You're right. I don't know what's gotten into me." He looks back up, now with new found confidence. "Thank you Zenith." Yuni runs out.

The flashback ends. Yuni thinks, _If Zenith didn't encourage me, I would have missed Brutus and Tori's duel, and who knows? I might not have even been up for fighting Oblivion. I still don't know how he did it, but even without a soul, he somehow managed to help me._

He puts down the hologram, walks out his door, and heads downstairs. Yuni's grandpa is sitting in his chair watching the holovision. He turns around towards Yuni and exclaims, "Yuni, have you heard the news!? This is the most important thing to ever happen in human history!"

Yuni grins and walks over towards the holovision so he can see it. Across the screen words flash, "We are no longer alone!" A news reporter says, "For those of you just joining us, this is incredible news. Only an hour ago, a representative from an alien government appeared before the United Earth Congress and offered an invitation to join them in an intergalactic society." Yuni's mouth drops agape. Standing on the screen on a stage is the New Yugohan Emperor. The newscaster continues, "The representative has offered to answer any questions during a live press conference, which should begin any moment now. Let's listen in."

The emperor steps up to a podium with a microphone. He says into it, "Greetings to our dear new friends, the people of Earth. I am the Emperor of the New Yugohan Empire. I have come here to offer your people a grand opportunity. The New Yugohan Empire is a vast interstellar government spanning thousands of star systems. We are a peaceful society, and wish to invite you to join us, and take your rightful place amongst the stars. Any questions?"

One reporter asks, "You claim to be the emperor of an empire. I don't know about where you come from, but here we look at an empire as a bad thing. They conquer people and rule with absolute law. A government like that does not agree with the ideals of our planet."

The emperor shakes his head. "No, you misunderstand me. We are an empire, not because of our conquests, but because of our vastness. If you desire not to join us, then we will leave you alone."

Yuni mutters under his breath, "Yeah right…"

His grandpa asks, "What was that Yuni?"

He sighs. "Nothing Grandpa."

Another reporter asks, "What do you have to offer to us?"

The emperor smiles a fake smile that no one seems to notice. "I am sure that by now your scientists have detected an odd energy pattern coming from the vicinity of the Machu Picchu ruins. It is actually a demonstration of our benevolence towards humanity. Thousands of years ago we visited your planet. Your people then were still too primitive to be accepted into the Empire, but over the years we left your planet with many gifts. One such gift was the Machu Picchu Power Plant. It generates energy thousands of times more efficient than your nuclear fusion engines. This one power plant could fuel your entire world's energy needs and still have power to spare." The audience bursts out all asking questions at once.

Yuni's grandpa asks, "Isn't this grand Yuni?! I remember when you were little, you always talked about aliens and other worlds! It must be like a childhood dream come true, right?"

Yuni laughs awkwardly. "Yeah…um…I guess…"

The sound of a phone ringing is heard. Yuni says, "I'll get it." He walks across the room and hits a button on a device. A hologram of Tori appears above it.

She asks, "Please tell me you're watching the holovision."

Yuni nods. "Yeah…I am."

"Only a week ago I would have been thrilled about this news. What should we do?"

Yuni slowly shakes his head. "I have no idea whatsoever. They're putting up a perfect façade."

From the holovision, a reporter says, "This just in, Kaiba Corp. has announced that they are against allying ourselves with the New Yugohan Empire. No information on this is available as of yet."

Yuni states, "At least Seto has some sense. The rest of the world though, they have no reason not to go along with this." Yuni and Tori both sigh. "Alright, we have to find some sort of evidence against the New Yugohans."

Tori suggests, "The Press Conference is taking place outside of the Ministry of Dueling, so it's not far. Maybe we can find something there after its over."

Yuni nods. "I guess that's our best bet right now. Why don't you call Brutus? Then we'll all meet up there once the crowd leaves." Tori nods and deactivates the communication. Yuni turns around and sighs.

* * *

**Outside the Ministry of Dueling, Domino City**

Yuni, Brutus, and Tori are looking around the stage that held the press conference only hours before. Brutus is looking underneath the stage, Tori is in the spectator section, and Yuni is on top of the stage. Brutus asks, "I don't get it. What is it exactly that we're looking for?"

Yuni answers, "I don't know, maybe something that the New Yugohan left behind, something that could be used as evidence against them."

Tori says, "This is worthless. We're never going to find anything."

Yuni sighs. "We have to though. If this world goes along with whatever the New Yugohans are planning, the Earth is doomed."

An electronically disguised voice says, "And that's the way it's going to be." The three look up in the air to see the armor-wearing New Yugohan from before. He's floating in the air using a jetpack-like device attached to his back. "Greetings Yuni Oha."

Yuni takes an offensive stance. "You're that New Yugohan soldier from before!"

"I'm no longer just a soldier. I really should thank you. When you defeated that worthless Zex, I was promoted to the position of Grand Admiral of the New Yugohan Space Navy."

Yuni scowls with hatred. "What do you even want with our planet!?"

"Your planet is positioned at a strategic section of the galaxy. This planet could serve as a gateway to the rest of the galaxy that has so far remained elusive to the New Yugohan Empire. Not to mention, it's harboring the Princes of Yugoha, a threat to the Empire that must be wiped out of existence.

"And what's up with this sudden need for good public relations!?"

"A common invasion strategy utilized by the Empire. While we could invade your planet right now as we speak, our invasion armada is more powerful than anything your planet has ever experienced, it's always easier to take over a planet when they welcome you with open arms. You're planet is doomed. There's nothing that can be done about it. Thousands of planets have fallen to the New Yugohan Empire. This one will be no different."

Yuni shouts with anger, "I'll never allow your people to take over Earth!" As he shouts this, he generates an orb of Chaos energy and hurls it at the New Yugohan. He quickly swerves out of the way, holds up a hand, and out of the palm of the armor fires a beam of energy. Yuni creates a barrier of light that blocks the attack. He then converts the shield into hundreds of sharp shards that are sent flying the New Yugohan, who fires several rapid-fire blasts of energy, destroying each shard before it hits him. He puts his two hands together and fires an even bigger beam of energy than before. Yuni does the same. The two attacks collide in between them. After several moments of trying to overpower the other one, the colliding attacks explode, causing a shockwave that forces both of them back.

Yuni gets up and shakes himself off. The armored New Yugohan was thrown into the stage, and crashed through it. He crawls out as well. He presses a button on his wrist and the armor around it unfolds, revealing a Duel Gauntlet. He states, "We are civilized, why not settle this like civilized men?"

Yuni activates his. "Fine, duel on."

The Duel Computer starts to say, "Duel now commencing. Yuni Oha vs.-" It's suddenly cut off by static.

A different computer voice, the New Yugohan version picks up. "Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Tori asks, "What gives!? What happened to the Duel Computer!?"

The armored man turns towards her. "I can't have your duel authorities learning that New Yugohans are dueling their citizens. I simply transferred us to the New Yugohan computer, it's much more efficient anyways."

Yuni shouts, "I don't care, let's just duel!"

The man prepares to draw. "Fine, I'll take the first move since you're so eager." The top card of his deck glows green. "Will you look at that. The duel hasn't even started yet, and your fate has been sealed." He draws it. "I activate the Malevolent Soul Engine of Tyria!" The sinister, green barrier is projected around them. It separates Yuni and the armored man from Tori and Brutus. Yuni grunts. He says proudly, "My Soul Engine has taken 421 souls."

Yuni sneers, "You monster."

"You hardly even know who I am."

"I know enough. I know your type, and it deserves no respect."

"I feel like you're judging me prematurely. Why don't you wait until you find out who I really am?"

"Nothing you can do will change the way I think about you."

"We'll just see about that. This monster in my hand is level six, but its effect allows me to set it without any tributes." A facedown card appears on the field. "I'll also back it up with another facedown card. Make your move Yuni Oha (Unknown Duelist's hand: 3)."

Yuni draws. "I summon Cyber-Tech Spearman (Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 200)!" Yuni's monster is a robotically armored soldier carrying a long spear. "Cyber-Tech Spearman, attack his facedown monster!" The monster prepares to thrust it spear at the facedown card. "When my Spearman attacks a facedown monster, it gains 500 attack for the duration of the Damage Step (ATK: 2200)! Also, it inflicts piercing damage, meaning you'll have some damage coming your way!" The monster attacks, piercing the card. It flips up to reveal a slim and swift looking monster, colored grey. It has a large bulbous head, with large black eyes.

The armored man states, "You just attacked my facedown Sneak Invader (Dark/Level 6/Psychic/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 0)!"

Yuni, Brutus, and Tori all gasp. Yuni slowly says, "I've only heard of one person who uses the Invader cards…"

The armored man pulls off his helmet. The angle we're shown does not reveal his face. A familiar voice says happily, "What? Are you not happy to see your number one fan?" The angle changes, revealing the armored man to actually be Zenith. He smiles.


	10. Episode 87: Betrayal Part 2

Episode 87: Betrayal Part 2

**Outside the Ministry of Dueling, Domino City**

Yuni, Brutus, and Tori are looking at Yuni's opponent with shock. He has just pulled off his helmet to reveal himself to be Zenith Xenox. Yuni looks absolutely speechless. Zenith says innocently, "Is something wrong Yuni? I would hate to think that something's wrong with the Earth's greatest living duelist."

It's finally Brutus who says something. He demands, "What's going on here!?"

Zenith shrugs. "What does it looks like is going on?"

"It looks like one of my best friends is working for the New Yugohan Empire."

"Well, the way I see it, there are two possibilities. One, your right. Two, you're seeing things."

Yuni finally says sternly, "He's not seeing things."

Zenith smiles. "Then he must be right."

Tori asks, "Why Zenith? Why would you betray your own planet?"

Zenith chuckles. "_My _planet? My home planet is Tyria."

Brutus shouts with anger, "You lied to us! We were your friends, and you lied to us!"

"I never lied. Did I ever say I was human? Nope. Did I ever say that I was your friend? Nope." He turns to Yuni. "And I never lied about you either. I have studied your history extensively. You are my favorite duelist on Earth. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to learn from you, I just didn't want to learn about dueling, I wanted to learn about you."

Yuni inquires, "So you were a spy?"

Zenith shrugs. "You could say that."

Brutus is extremely angry. He starts to stomp towards Zenith saying, "Why you traitorous…manipulative…deceptive…ungrateful…annoying…alien!"

Tori grabs him right before he marches right into the Soul Engine's barrier. "Brutus, stop!"

Yuni thinks it over. "That would explain a lot about you. Like your aversion to medical scans."

Zenith gives a fake shiver. "What can I say? They're such archaic devises. Oh yeah, they also would have revealed my physiological differences."

"And that time you contacted me, despite being unconscious due to a lack of soul. It was your Mind Partner talking to me! And he did it via telekinetic powers naturally possessed by Tyrians!"

"You got it. I'll admit though, about that part about me losing my soul. That was never part of my scheme. So I guess I should thank you for saving me from that. Who knows, if you hadn't, maybe The Invasion never would have started." He says as if he's making fun of Yuni, "You sure are smart Yuni. So Yuni, are you going to take back all those hateful things you said about me before?"

Yuni sneers, "I now back what I said 100%. I can't believe this Zenith. Why would you do this?"

Zenith chuckles once more. "It was my job. I was raised to be in the New Yugohan Space Navy. When they gave me the important job of Vanguard to the Invasion, of course I accepted. It's nothing personal."

"_Yeah right_."

"Think what you want, but I hold no personal grudge against you. What I do is purely for the glory of the New Yugohan Empire. By the way, that monster of mine you attacked, Sneak Invader (Dark/Level 6/Psychic/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 0), it's effect makes it so that when attacked while facedown, it flips into attack mode, and your Cyber-Tech Spearman's (Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 200) (ATK: 2200) attack continues. On top of that, the Malevolent Soul Engine of Tyria gives my invader extra attack points (ATK: 2921)!" Yuni's Spearman jabs its weapon at Zenith's alien, who grabs the spear, snaps it in half, and attacks with the shards, destroying Yuni's monster (Yuni's LP: 3279).

Yuni grimaces. "I set two cards. There's no way you're going to beat me (Yuni's hand: 3)."

Zenith draws. "You hold a lot of anger Yuni. You might want to be careful about that. It might disrupt your precious Balance of Chaos."

Yuni is unsettled. He thinks, _Zenith knows so much about me, and now that I think about it, I know almost nothing about him. He's definitely told his superiors everything he knows about me already. I'm at a major disadvantage here._

Yugi sighs, _There's nothing you can do about it now. Zenith has chosen his path, we must stick to ours._

Zenith continues, "Since I control a level six monster, I can special summon Swarm Invader (Dark/Level 6/Psychic/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 0) (ATK: 2821). Swarm Invader, attack Yuni directly!"

Yuni declares, "I activate my trap card, Cyber-Tech Damage Conversion! This card negates your direct attack, and then allows me to summon a monster from my hand whose attack is equal or less to the damage I would have taken. Come to the field, Cyber-Tech Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)!"

"And so the famous Cyber-Tech Magician has graced me with his presence. It's too bad I'll just have to destroy it with my Sneak Invader." Zenith's second monster moves in for an attack."

Yuni shouts, "I activate my second trap! Go, Cyber-Tech Emergency! This card summons another Cyber-Tech monster with the same type and attribute as my magician from the deck, only with a lesser level. I summon the Cyber-Tech Apprentice (Dark/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700)!" In flash of red light, Cyber-Tech Apprentice appears next to her master. "The Cyber-Tech Apprentice supports the Cyber-Tech Magician, giving him an extra 500 attack points (ATK: 3000). Your monster is no longer strong enough to defeat mine."

Zenith returns, "You just summoned another monster, which means I can recall my attack."

"No it doesn't! The second effect of Cyber-Tech Emergency forces your attack to continue! Now Cyber-Tech Magician, counterattack with Cyber Magic Attack!" Yuni's monster's magical blast destroys Zenith's monster (Zenith's LP: 3921). Zenith chuckles. Yuni asks, "What's so funny?"

"This field. Do you remember our first duel? It was over in five minutes. I took my first move, then you took your move. With a combination of your Cyber-Tech Magician and Cyber-Tech Apprentice, you managed to defeat me in one turn. Of course back then, I was holding back. Still, it's moments like that, or even ones like just now, that make you my favorite Earth duelist. You might have lost me as a friend, but I'm still your fan (Zenith's hand: 3)."

Yuni draws. "I don't want you as my fan. You sicken and disgust me. I want nothing to do with anyone who would make friends purely for the purpose of deceiving them. My Cyber-Tech Magician and Cyber-Tech Apprentice defeated you before, they will defeat you again! This time though, I'm going all out! I activate Foolish Burial, which will send Cyber-Tech Caller to my graveyard. Now I banish the Light Attribute Cyber-Tech Caller and Dark Attribute Cyber-Tech Spearman!" Cyber-Tech Magician begins to glow with Chaos energy. Yuni chants, "O, Will of Chaos, hear my plead, grant me the power that I need! White as day, black as night, Cyber-Tech Magician, unleash your might! I summon Discordon, the Cyber-Tech Magician of Chaos (Light/Level 9/Spellcaster/Evolution/ATK 3300/DEF 2900)! Being a Cyber-Tech Magician monster, it also gains a boost from the Cyber-Tech Apprentice (ATK: 3800)!"

Zenith whistles with fake impression. "Looks like Yuni feels threatened enough to pull out the big guns."

"Trust me, it's no honor. First, activate your Chaos Sealing, Discordon, and negate the effects of all of Zenith's cards!"

Zenith starts to say, "The effect of-"

Yuni cuts him off, "I know, the effect of your Soul Engine can't be negated. It doesn't matter. I activate Cyber-Tech Spellbook of the Negation Strike! This card destroys all of your monsters who have their effects negated, then it inflicts damage to you equal to the number of destroyed monsters times 700!"

Zenith shakes his head. "Oh my dear friend Yuni, you must know I can't allow that to happen. I activate Guardians of the Invasion! This card negates an effect that would destroy more than one of my Invader monsters!"

"Then I'll have another go! Discordon's effect banishes the Cyber-Tech Spellbook of the Negation Strike, allowing me to activate it again!"

"Yuni, Yuni, Yuni, I'm very disappointed in you. You saw me use this very card in my duel against Oblivion. Have you really forgotten already? Since it seems you have, I'll remind you. Since you activated an effect that would destroy at least two of my Invasion monsters, I can banish Guardians of the Invasion to negate your effect again!"

Yuni grunts. "Discordon, attack the Sneak Invader! Yin-Yang Stream!" Discordon attacks with a pulse of light and darkness, destroying Zenith's monster (Zenith's LP: 3042). "Now I'll play the Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Drawing, which will allow me to draw two cards, plus one for each non-Cyber-Tech Magician Spellcaster-Type monster I control." Yuni draws three cards. "I'll set one of those cards. Now it's the end of my turn, and I have no monsters in my grave to banish for Discordon, so he'll Devolve back to the Cyber-Tech Magician (ATK: 3000) (Yuni's hand: 2)."

Zenith draws. "It looks like even Discordon wasn't enough to defeat me, and he's your ace in the hole. What ever will you do now? Oh, I know. Lose. I tribute Swarm Invader in order to special summon Draconic Invader (Dark/Level 7/Psychic/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 0) (ATK: 3221). Draconic Invader, attack the Cyber-Tech Magician!"

Yuni declares, "Go, Cyber-Tech Bond! This trap allows me to change the target of your attack!" Cyber-Tech Apprentice moves in front of the Cyber-Tech Magician and uses herself as a shield for her master (Yuni's LP: 2058).

"Isn't that sweet. It's too bad you have even more damage coming your way. When Draconic Invader destroys a monster by battle, it inflicts 1000 points of damage to you!" The Draconic Invader breathes a breath of green flames at Yuni (Yuni's LP: 1058). "Now I'll just set a card and pass the turn (Zenith's hand: 2). Isn't this fun Yuni? It's like a duel between two old friends."

Yuni draws. "We were never friends. You only pretended to be my friend. I will stop you. I will stop your invasion. I will stop your empire." Yuni looks at his hand and thinks, _Just not with this hand. It should be fine though. If I can keep my magician on the field for another turn, I can evolve it into Temporax. He should be able to get me out of this hole…I hope. _He says aloud, "I'll simply set two cards and switch my magician into defense mode. I'm through (Yuni's hand: 1)."

Zenith draws. "My, my, it's a sad day indeed when the great Yuni Oha, the King of Games himself, has to play defensively. I'm very disappointed with Yuni. You've made your number one fan upset. Oh well. Maybe all my expectations about you just weren't deserved."

"You won't be saying that once I beat you!"

"Oh, feisty. That's part of the reason I like you so much. Alright, we'll just have to see about that. The effect of the Allied Invader in my hand allows me to summon it without any tributes, since I control another Invader monster (Dark/Level 5/Psychic/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 0). Now, by tributing two Invader monsters, I can beam down Master Invader (Dark/Level 8/Psychic/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 0)!" Zenith's first two monsters disappear. Then, as if teleported in by a New Yugohan transporter, the new monster appears. It's a tall, muscular, alien being. It's colored green and grey with the traditional bulbous head and large, black eyes. "When I summon Master Invader, I can also pull back an Invader monster from the grave! Come back Sneak Invader!" With another transporter beam, Sneak Invader reappears on the field. "Sneak Invader, destroy the Cyber-Tech Magician!"

Yuni declares, "I activate Cyber-Tech Spellbook Catalog! This card banishes one Cyber-Tech Spellbook card from my deck, and then becomes that card! I banish the Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Survival! My Catalog now equips on to my magician, and as long as its equipped, if my monster is attacked, I can decrease its attack by 500 in order to allow it to survive (ATK: 2000)!"

"Alright then, might as well lower your attack further. Master Invader, attack the Cyber-Tech Magician!"

"And I'll activate the effect of the Spellbook of Survival again (ATK: 1500)!"

Zenith thinks for a second. "I know exactly what you're trying to do. You want to stall so you can summon your Temporax, the Cyber-Tech Magician of Time." Yuni is caught off guard. "I can't allow that to happen. I activate Celestial Zone! This Continuous Spell stops either of us from performing an Evolution Summon…oh yeah, except for a Celestial Apex Evolution."

Yuni's eyes go wide. "But I can't do that!"

"Exactly my point (Zenith's hand: 0)!"

Yuni draws. His card the Wisdom of Yugoha: Chronoton Staff. Yugi says, _We may not be able to pull out Temporax, but we're not out of this duel yet._

Yuni nods. "I equip the Cyber-Tech Magician with the Wisdom of Yugoha: Chronoton Staff, giving my monster 1000 extra attack (ATK: 2500)! Then I activate the ancient magic contained within the staff and advance the turn count by three!" Cyber-Tech Magician holds its staff into the air and generates a field of energy, advancing the time into the future. "Now I activate Temporal Strike! This card inflicts 500 points of damage to you for every turn that one of my monsters has been out on the field for!" Six orbs of light appear around the Cyber-Tech Magician, one for each turn it has been on the field. They are sent flying at Zenith, impacting him (Zenith's LP: 42). "I might not be in the best position right now, but I can still defeat you. At the end of my turn, the effect of the Chronoton staff activates, and gives the monster its equipped to an extra 500 attack points (ATK: 3000) (Yuni's hand: 0)."

Zenith draws. "My life points may be low, but that does not mean I'm going to loose. Especially with the card I drew. I activate Celestial Advancement: Power of Tyria and use its power to Evolve my level eight Master Invader!" The Master Invader becomes cloaked in the nebulous field of a Celestial Apex Evolution. "I Evolve Master Invader into Prime Invader (Dark/Level 10/Psychic/Evolution/ATK 3500/DEF 0) (ATK: 3921)!" The new monster is a battle-ready extraterrestrial. It appears to be equipped with biologically grown armor. "Probably the hardest part about my undercover mission was having to hold back my dueling abilities. Oh sure, I almost went all out when I dueled Oblivion, but I couldn't beat him. Had I been allowed to use this card, I would have defeated him. Oh well. When I summon Prime Invader, he calls upon his invasion force and brings them to the field, meaning I can summon as many Invader monsters as possible from my graveyard. Come back, Swarm Invader (ATK: 2821), Draconic Invader (ATK: 3221), and Allied Invader (ATK: 2621)! Then, since I control a full field of Invader monsters, I can add one Invasion Spell or Trap Card from my deck to my hand. I'll add Bombardment of the Invasion and set it. Now my Prime Invader, attack the Cyber-Tech Magician!"

Yuni declares, "I activate the effect of the Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Survival!" The magician chants a spell from its book, and the attack is absorbed (ATK: 2500).

"And I'll activate the effect of Prime Invader! Since it just battled one of your monsters, and it wasn't destroyed, my monster's effect will now destroy it!" Prime Invader unleashes a massive beam of energy at Cyber-Tech Magician, destroying it. Yuni grunts. "Now my Invasion Force, attack Yuni directly, destroy him!"

"Don't count me out yet! I activate my Counter Trap Card, Insurgency! This card negates your direct attack and ends your Battle Phase!" A barrier appears around Yuni, stopping the four Invader monsters from attacking.

Zenith shrugs. "You know what? I don't care. One draw is not going to change the outcome of this duel. You've exhausted your resources, and there is nothing you can do. Come on, amuse me one last time. (Zenith's hand: 0)."

Yuni looks at Zenith. "You don't know me at all."

Zenith looks confused. "What was that?"

"I said that you don't know me at all. Your mission was to get to know me. Undoubtedly your emperor wanted you to find out all of my strengths and weaknesses. You have obviously failed in that task. If you knew me at all, you would know that all I need to win is one draw." Yuni holds his hand towards the sky and declares, "Go, Chaos Draw!" Yuni's hand as well as the top card of his deck glow with Chaos energy. He dramatically draws his card. He raises an eyebrow at it. "I activate Celestial Advancement: Duality of Chaos!"

Zenith's eyes widen. "Impossible! You don't posses any Celestial Advancement cards!"

"I didn't. I do now. This card allows me to banish a Light or Dark monster from my Graveyard or Devolution Zone in order to special summon another monster from my grave with the opposite Attribute! I banish Discordon, the Cyber-Tech Magician of Chaos from my Devolution Zone in order to bring back the Cyber-Tech Magician! In addition, I get to equip it with one Equip Spell from my grave, I pick the Wisdom of Yugoha: Chronoton Staff! And of course, being a Celestial Advancement card, it's time for a Celestial Apex Evolution!" Cyber-Tech Magician becomes cloaked in a nebula-like light. Yuni chants, "Power of the Cosmos come to me, grant me the ability to defeat Yugoha's enemy! Chaos and Cosmos come together as one, increase the strength of my magician so this battle may be won! I summon Aeon, the Cyber-Tech Magician Guardian of Yugoha (Dark/Level 10/Spellcaster/Evolution/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)!" Bursting out of the nebula is the newest form of Yuni's ace monster. It's armor has now taken on a black coloration with silver trim. It holds the Chronoton Staff in one hand and a closed spellbook in the other. However, the spellbook is less of a book, and more of a book-shaped holograph projector.

Zenith shouts, "No, you can't! How!? I studied everything you could do! Nothing suggested you could pull off a Celestial Apex Evolution!"

"I just did! And now that I have, it's time for you to lose! Due to the power f the Chronoton Staff, it remains equipped to Aeon through his evolution (ATK: 3500)! And when Aeon is summoned, he negates the effect of every single other face up card on the field, except for those equipped to him! I may not be able to negate your Soul Engine's effect, but I can negate the effects of your five monsters, plus your Celestial Zone, that's a total six cards! Aeon saps the power of those cards and gains 500 attack for each one with his Eternity Drain!" Aeon raises his staff and a stream of energy flows from each of the cards on the field to it, turning all of Zenith's cards to a grayscale coloration and empowering itself (ATK: 6500). "Now Aeon, the Cyber-Tech Magician Guardian of Yugoha, attack Prime Invader with Eternity's Force!" The magician generates a tremendous orb of energy in its staff. Once he has gathered enough power, he unleashes it upon Zenith's monster.

Zenith declares, "Go, Bombardment of the Invasion! This card negates your attack and inflicts damage to you equal to your monster's attack! You lose!"

Yuni, without even flinching declares, "No I don't! I activate the second effect of Aeon, which allows me to at any point in my turn, add a Cyber-Tech Spellbook card from my deck to my hand! I'll add the Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Retribution! Then, the next effect of Aeon allows me to discard a Cyber-Tech Spellbook card in order to activate its effect!" Yuni discards the Spellbook of Retribution and Aeon opens his book and reads a spell from it. "The Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Retribution makes it so that whenever I take effect damage this turn, you take the same amount!"

Zenith goes wide-eyed. "That means we…" Two massive beams of energy come down from high in the sky and hit each of the duelists (Yuni's LP: 0) (Zenith's LP: 0).

Yuni finishes, "This match is a tie." The barrier created by the Soul Engine begins to crack. After a few moments, it completely shatters.

Zenith looks at Yuni for several moments. Suddenly he breaks out laughing. It is an innocent laugh, one exactly like what he would have done before his true identity was revealed. "That was a great duel Yuni. My mission might have been to destroy you, but I had fun!"

Yuni looks at him loathingly. "I wish the feeling was mutual."

Zenith smiles. "I'm sure you're just putting on your grumpy face. You agree with me fully. I know it, just as well as I know you." He shrugs. "But it would appear that I'm about to be recalled. We'll have to do this again some time." With that, Zenith is transported away.

Yuni looks at the spot where Zenith just stood. Tori and Brutus approach him from behind. Brutus puts his hand on Yuni's back. He says, "You did good Yuni, you really did. Now of course, if it were me, I would have shown that traitor who's boss."

Tori, after some hesitation, asks, "So Yuni, how did you know that forcing a tie would stop the Soul Engine from taking your soul? It could have just taken both of yours."

Yuni slowly shakes his head. "I didn't."

* * *

_**Vanquishing Crusader, **_**Earth Orbit**

Zenith is kneeling before the New Yugohan Emperor. He says, "I apologize for my failure, my emperor. I would have beaten him, if it were not for the unforeseen appearance of his Celestial Advancement card. Please, if you would forgive me, I already have another plan."

The emperor looks him over. "I would not normally take this failure so easily, but you are a unique exception. I need you because of your knowledge. Fine, you are forgiven…for now. Tell me, what is this next plan of yours?"

Zenith grins. "Yuni has one great weakness. This might not have been so half a year ago, but since he has been paired with Yugi, he has grown weaker in this one respect."

The emperor beckons him on. "And that is…"

"That weakness is his friends."


	11. Episode 88: Hidden History Part 1

Episode 88: Hidden History Part 1

**The Domain of Order, Undisclosed Location**

Ma'at is sitting cross-legged on the ground of a chamber in the Domain of Order. He is in a state of silence, serenity, and focus. He takes a deep breath in, and then exhales slowly. Through the door behind him comes his aide. She comes in very quietly, careful not to make a sound.

Ma'at takes another breath. He then says calmly, "What have you come here for?"

The aide gasps. "I'm sorry my lord. I did not mean to intrude. I tried to come in without making any sounds."

"And you did not. I sensed your energy as you approached me. I have been practicing my meditation techniques. I find a certain sense of…clarity that is unavailable otherwise. I can also sense that you have something important to tell me. What is it?"

"Our scholars have been studying the history of Order as you asked. They believe that they have made a breakthrough."

Ma'at appears interested. He nods. "And what would that be?"

"As you already know, it is believed that some of the earliest followers of Order were the builders of Stonehenge. Also, as you know, the ancient Chinese are believed to be one of the earliest groups to follow Chaos, or at least a version of it with their Taoist beliefs of the yin-yang and balance. While these doctrines of Chaos seem to infest most of Chinese history, we have found evidence that when the builders of Stonehenge disappeared, they traveled across the world, eventually making it to China almost 2000 years later, just in time for the construction of the famous Great Wall. The scholars believe that much of their philosophy was put into the construction of the Great Wall."

Ma'at nods. "So, China, land of Chaos in ancient times, could in fact be a location of great secrets of the history of Order."

The aide nods. "It would appear so."

"I will look in to this right away."

* * *

**The Great Wall, China**

Ma'at is walking along the base of the Great Wall of China. He brushes his hand across its surface. He thinks, _Okay, I'm here, but what am I looking for? There are archeologists who have studied this thing for thousands of years. What could I possibly find that they couldn't? _He continues to walk along the wall.

He spots something of interest just ahead of him and walks towards it quickly. Engraved on the wall's surface is a yin-yang. He passes his hand over it. _Hmm…an inscription of a yin-yang. That would not be consistent with the theory that followers of Order built this wall._ He stops to consider something. _Unless… _He opens a portal of light on the surface of the wall. He walks through it and then reappears on the exact opposite sideof the wall. He examines this side and finds an indent in the wall. He feels it. _This indent is on the exact opposite side of the wall from the yin-yang, just as Order is the exact opposite of Chaos. _He continues to brush his fingers around the indent. _The pattern of wear here is abnormal. There's no damage here, no piece fell out. This indent was built in here with the original construction!_

Ma'at closes his eyes and focuses. Light energy begins to gather around his hand inside of the indent. The wall then seems to absorb that energy. The absorbed energy can be seen flowing through the spaces in between the bricks. The energy continues to spread until covers an area of about the size of a double door on the wall. Once the entire area is full, the bricks begin to glow golden and then recede into the wall, leaving behind an entry way.

Ma'at smiles. _That's the exact same type of doorway that we still use today in some of our hidden facilities._ He walks in the doorway.

Off to the side, hiding behind a bush is Valex Gi. He thinks to himself malevolently, _Good job Ma'at. I knew that if I followed you here after tipping off your people, that you would find the hidden Temple of Order for me. Now you've just done the hardest part for me. The hidden knowledge of the Temple will be mine. _He chuckles evilly to himself.

Ma'at enters a large, dark chamber. He holds up a hand, which becomes covered in energy, creating a glow that lights up the chamber. The first thing that is evident is that this is not a chamber, but a passageway, leading down underground. The walls seem to be carved with various ornate designs, none of which match the traditional Chinese style. Ma'at follows the passage down.

He walks for several moments. The dark passage seems to go on for quite a while. Suddenly a loud rumbling noise is heard. Ma'at slowly turns around, to see a giant, round boulder rolling towards him. Ma'at gives a quick laugh, then holds his arm towards the boulder and declares, "Be gone!"'

Another portal of light appears in front of the boulder, but then quickly fades out. Ma'at's eyes go wide and after a short moment of hesitation, he runs away from the boulder, barely managing to keep ahead of it. He tries several times to open a portal to escape through, but his attempts are in vain. As he's running, he asks, "What's wrong with my powers!?" Below him the passage opens up into a large chamber. Ma'at picks up speed and makes it into the chamber and dives to the side, allowing the boulder to roll past him harmlessly and crash into a wall.

Ma'at looks at his hands, which are still glowing with light. He observes, "So it would appear that these ruins somehow block any major uses of my powers. I can still manage a small manifestation, but I can't do any more than that. Curious." He looks around the room. It appears to be a small room that's a dead end. Nothing of any importance is anywhere in sight. "There must be more than meets the eyes to this room. There's no way a chamber like this would be so well hidden-" he looks at the smashed rock and adds, "and guarded, if this was it."

Ma'at sits down and crosses his legs. He then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in, then out. The room is then shown from Ma'at's perspective. He is focusing on various aspects of the room with extreme detail. He notices the small clink of a pebble crumbling off the boulder. The drip of a falling water droplet near the entrance. Then he realizes that there is a slight flow of air coming from the direction of the section of the wall that was smashed by the boulder. He opens his eyes, gets up, and walks over towards the crashed boulder. He inspects the edges of it and finds that it actually broke through the wall, revealing another chamber, which is blocked from view by it.

Ma'at readies himself and says, "Alright, let's hope that I can still do this." He puts his two hands up against the boulder and they begin to glow intensely. Some of the light is transferred to the surface of boulder, which almost immediately begins shake violently. After a few moments of this shaking, it cracks apart and then shatters in many small pieces. Now in its place is a hole in the wall just big enough to fit Ma'at. He crouches down and moves on into the next room.

Ma'at now finds himself in a long hallway. He casually strolls down it. At the other end of it, a faint, eerie light can be seen. As he's walking, he suddenly rolls over his shoulders on the ground, barely avoiding a presumably poison tipped dart that flew by right were he was standing only moments ago. After only a moment, he has to jump up into the air in order to dodge another. He makes a break for it and runs forward, weaving and dodging, causing many consecutive darts to barely miss him. At one point he both dodges and picks up a broken floor tile in one fluid motion. He then uses the tile to shield himself from several more darts. Finally, he makes it to the end of the hall. The darts stop firing. Ma'at looks in front of him, drops the tile, and his face is covered with awe.

In front of him is an enormous chamber with high, vaulted ceilings, and Romanesque pillars. Ma'at is standing on a balcony half way above the floor of the room. In the center of the room is the source of the eerie light. It's what looks like a glass orb with swirling, glowing clouds of white and gold turbulently rotating inside of it that's floating in the air. Ma'at walks towards a ladder a climbs down it. Then, slowly, as if in a trance, Ma'at walks towards the orb. As he walks closer to it, the room begins to light up. There are golden orbs of light in each corner of the room that fill it with the light. With the light levels up, it can now be seen that this entire room is plated in gold. There are also further carvings on the wall.

Ma'at is now within arms reach of the orb. He reaches out towards it. Just as he's about to make contact, there's a flash of light. Ma'at is now standing in a large room. It is, for the most part, empty. On the opposite side of the room is a solitary bed. Someone is in it, but its too far away to make out any features. Ma'at walks closer. The man in the bed is rolled over, back facing to Ma'at. Ma'at asks, "Excuse me, sir?" No response. Ma'at reaches out and tries to tap the man on the back, but his hands pass right through him. He quickly recoils. "This must be some sort of vision brought on by that orb."

Just then, the doors to the room burst open. A man walks in, but not just any man. His face and hair is exactly that of Ma'at's. He wears silver and black armor, similar to that of a knight's, just missing the helmet. Perhaps most out of place is the yin-yang emblazoned on the front of his armor. He says in a voice that matches Ma'at's, "My emperor, what can I do for you?"

The man on the bed rolls over. He is in fact the last emperor of Old Yugoha, the father of Yu-Gi-Oh and Seto. However, he appears more weak and frail compared to the last time we saw him. He says weakly, "General Gallek…"

The Ma'at look alike shakes his head. "No, I'm not here for war purposes, call me Thoth."

The emperor shakes his head no. "Sadly, this is war business. My twin sons have been at war now for almost five years. And just as I have seen my empire crumble before my very eyes, I have seen my own body deteriorate as well. I am afraid that I will not have the opportunity to return peace to the realm built by my ancestors."

Thoth looks confused. "What do you mean sir?"

"I mean that I am dying and there is nothing that modern medicine can do about it. It's a miracle that I have lived this long."

"But sir, if you die, who will lead the Empire?"

"The empire is dead!" He looks down with shame. "At least in the form it once was. My time has come, the god Versal has told me." He beckons upwards, towards a statue of a gold and silver draganoid figure perched on the wall. Its overall shape resembles that of the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Thoth gasps. "That's not possible. Yugoha needs you!"

The emperor slowly shakes his head. "No, not any longer. As you already know, the god Versal, lord of reality itself, resides within the body of the chosen ruler of Yugoha. It must be passed from ruler to ruler, uninterrupted. Had one of my sons been clearly picked by the gods, then come this time, I would have passed on the spirit of Versal to them. I can not do that though, for even the gods do not know which of them should be the next emperor. Nevertheless, the spirit of Versal must be passed on. Thoth, you are the one I trust the most. You are the only general in my army who did not desert to join the Civil War. You were chosen as the Arbitrator of Chaos. You are the one most fit to reunite Yugoha."

Thoth is shocked. "What…what do you mean?"

"I mean that my time has come. I have mere minutes left to live and I need a successor. Both Yu-Gi-Oh and Seto trust you. If you had Versal on your side, I know you could put an end to this silly power struggle."

"I couldn't possibly. I'm not of royal blood. I wasn't raised to lead an empire, let alone save one!"

The emperor coughs. "That's too bad." He reaches out with one last bit of strength and grabs Thoth's arm. As soon as they make contact, a swirling field of gold and silver energy leaves the body of the emperor and surrounds Thoth's. Slowly, it is absorbed into him. The emperor releases him. "It is done. I can rest easy now. I know the empire is in good hands." he coughs again. "My only regret is that it was my own sons who tore our great empire apart." He looks Thoth straight in the eyes. "Please, tell my boys…that I love them…no matter what…" He collapses.

Thoth hangs his head. A single tear falls from his eye. With that, the vision ends. Ma'at is back in he golden chamber. He thinks, _Yuni told me of Old Yugoha…could it be that I share a similar history as his?_

Then the voice of Valex asks, "What did the orb show you?"

Ma'at looks up in surprise and sees Valex standing on the balcony. He demands, "What are you doing here!?"

"It's simple. I followed you. I've spent time searching for the Temple of Order, but have been unable to locate it myself. I decided that it was time to work smarter, not harder. So I gave your people a little hint on how to find this place. Sure enough, you came. And not only did you find the entrance for me, but you triggered all of the booby traps as well, saving me the trouble. I really should thank you."

Ma'at looks loathingly at Valex. "What is this place?"

"I already told you. It's the Temple of Order. Back thousands of years ago, when my people first visited your planet, and gave them the knowledge of Order, your ancestors built this temple as a repository of knowledge."

"And what about this orb? What is it? How did you know it showed me a vision?"

Valex jumps off the balcony and lands near Ma'at. "That is the Orb of Truth. It is an ancient relic that dates back to Old Yugoha. Despite their affinity of Chaos, the Orb actually powered by the Grand Order. It shows you hidden memories."

"But what I saw, those weren't my memories."

"The Orb works in strange and mysterious ways. Sometimes it will show the memories of others, if they are important to user. Other times it shows the memories of past lives."

"Past…lives…"

Valex walks past Ma'at. "Now if you'd excuse me, I claim this artifact in the name of the New Yugohan Empire."

Ma'at blocks him. "Not so fast. This orb is an artifact of Order on Earth, it belongs to the Guardians of Order."

Valex sighs. "I was hoping this would be easy. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Oh well, I guess that there's only one solution to our dilemma."

Ma'at nods. "It would appear so." Both Ma'at and Valex raise their arms and manage to summon their Duel Gauntlets, despite the block on their powers.

The New Yugohan Duel Computer states, "A one on one duel between Ma'at and Valex Gi is now beginning. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Valex states, "If I am correct, you took the first turn during our last duel. In the sake of fairness, I'll go first this time." He draws. I summon Spica, Herald of the Cult of Order (Light/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 400)!" The summoned monster is a female form holding a staff. She is made of a glowing, silver light. "When I summon this monster, I can discard a card in order to add one Order Ritual Spell and Ritual Monster from my deck to my hand. I add Offerings to the Grand Order and Procyon, Enforcer of the Cult of Order. I'll activate Offerings to the Grand Order and tribute the Arcturus, Adept of the Cult of Order, which despite being level one, counts as the entire tribute, in order to summon Procyon, Enforcer of the Cult of Order (Light/Level 7/Warrior/Ritual/ATK 2600/DEF 2200)!" This monster is a mighty form of golden light. It holds a large, square shield in one arm and a long sword in the other. "Let's see what the Earthling version of the Deck of Order can do (Valex's hand: 2)."

Ma'at draws. "My version is the only version. I summon Kagemusha of Order (Light/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1000)." The monster wears a version of the Order armor that is reminiscent of feudal Japanese armor. It holds a katana blade made of light. "Now I activate Tempest of Order! Since I control an Order monster, I can send the top two cards of my deck to the grave in order to destroy all monsters you control." A storm of light energy begins to swirl above the field. A bolt of golden lightning is sent towards Valex's monsters.

Valex declares, "I activate the effect of Procyon, Enforcer of the Cult of Order! Since it would be destroyed by a card effect, I can negate your effect and then destroy a card you control instead!" The Enforcer swings its sword at the Kagemusha of Order and destroys it.

"When Kagemusha of Order is destroyed, it can pull out another Order monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack. I'll summon another Kagemusha of Order in defense mode." In a flash of light, another Kagemusha appears (Ma'at's hand: 4).

Out of nowhere, a mystic and mysterious, yet serene female voice says, "Why must you always fight my children?"

Ma'at and Valex look around the room in confusion. Valex demands, "Who's there!? Show yourself!"

The voice says, "Calm my child, calm."

Ma'at takes a turn to demand, "Why don't you tell us who you are first!?"

"Who I am does not matter. All that matters is that you are my children, and my children mustn't fight. Despite that, you and those before you have fought for millennia."

Ma'at questions, "What does that mean?"

As if to answer him, the Orb of Truth glows and both Ma'at and Valex are transported into another vision. They appear to be in the middle of a battlefield. On both sides, soldiers with futuristic weapons are clashing. Ma'at and Valex are standing in a relatively clear section of the field, with no one fighting in their general vicinity. Valex exclaims, "The Orb is showing us a vision!"

Two warriors step into the clear area from opposite sides. One is Thoth. The other is familiar, yet unfamiliar. He wears white and gold armor with the sword through a planet emblem of the New Yugohan Empire emblazoned on it. His face is reminiscent of Valex's. Thoth states, "So you are the Commander of Order."

The other, with a voice that sounds similar to Valex's, says, "Yes, and you must be the Arbitrator of Chaos."

Valex exclaims, "That's Gi, my ancestor and Mind Partner!"

Thoth declares, "Yugoha will never fall!"

Gi returns, "The Yugohan Empire is weak. Civil war has destroyed it. The Tyrian Empire will conquer what remains of the Yugohan Empire, and we will take our rightful place as rulers of the galaxy!"

Thoth grabs off of his belt something that appears to look like the hilt of a sword. He presses a button on its side and a blade of light and dark energy extends from the hilt. "Never!"

Gi activates a similar weapon, except purely of light. The two charge at each other and engage in a swordfight.

The vision ends. The voice says, "You have always fought. Is there no other way?"

Valex draws a card and declares, "No, there is no other way!"


	12. Episode 89: Hidden History Part 2

Episode 89: Hidden History Part 2

**Beneath the Great Wall, China**

Valex has just drawn a card. He declares, "I do not care what you say! I am the Commander of Order, and he is my enemy! I will destroy him!" Valex looks at the card he drew. "I just drew another copy of Offerings to the Grand Order, which by revealing it, allows me to add an Order Ritual Monster from my deck to my hand. I'll add Altair, Soldier of the Cult of Order. And now I'll play my Ritual Spell and tribute Spica, Herald of the Cult of Order in order to summon Altair, Soldier of the Cult of Order (Light/Level 4/Winged Beast/Ritual/ATK 1950/DEF 1600)!" The monster appears to be a cross between a human and a bird. It is made out a silvery-golden light and carries a pike. "Altair, attack the Kagemusha of Order (Light/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1000)." Valex's monster jabs its pike through Ma'at's monster, destroying it.

Ma'at declares, "That allows me to bring out another Kagemusha of Order!" Another identical monster appears on Ma'at's field.

"Altair's effect allows it to inflict Piercing Damage, meaning you're not completely safe (Ma'at's LP: 3050)! As a bonus for me, when Altair inflicts battle damage, I get to draw a card. Now Procyon, Enforcer of the Cult of Order (Light/Level 7/Warrior/Ritual/ATK 2600/DEF 2200), attack his final Kagemusha of Order!" Procyon launches its attack, destroying Ma'at's monster.

"I might be out of Kagemushas, but I can still summon any Order monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck! I'll pull out the Shinobi of Order (Light/Level 1/Warrior/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)." Ma'at's new monster looks designed for speed and agility. Its armor appears relatively thin compared to other Order monsters. "This monster gains 500 attack points for each Order monster in my grave (ATK: 1500)."

Valex sets a card. "Its attack boost is insignificant (Valex's hand: 2)."

Ma'at draws. "It won't be for long. I summon Mech Armor of Order (Light/Level 2/Machine/Union/ATK 500/DEF 500)." This monster is a mechanized form of the armor normally worn by Order monsters. It has various weapons attached to its arms and shoulders. "I equip Shinobi of Order with Mech Armor of Order!" The mechanized armor opens up and fits itself around Ma'at's other monster. "Being equipped grants my monster an additional 500 attack points (ATK: 2000). Shinobi of Order, attack Altair, Soldier of the Cult of Order!" Ma'at's monster launches its mech-aided attack and destroys Valex's Ritual Monster (Valex's LP: 3950). "Now I activate the second effect of Mech Armor of Order! Since the monster equipped with it just destroyed a monster by battle, I can banish another monster on the field! Since I'm banishing instead of destroying, my effect gets around yours!" The Shinobi of Order several missiles from its armor and eliminates the opposing monster. "I'll finish my turn with a set card (Ma'at's hand: 3)."

Valex prepares to draw. His deck glows green. Valex smiles. "I hope you haven't forgotten what the green glow means." He draws. "I activate the Malevolent Soul Engine of Tyria!" The soul-snatching device appears in the center of the field and projects its barrier.

Almost as soon as the barrier appears, the voice that spoke to them earlier shouts out in pain. After several moments of screaming, it demands while still in pain, "What is this energy?! It is a perversion of all Order stands for!"

Valex states, "The new Yugohan Empire has grown beyond the need for gods. No longer do we worship and obey the Goddess of Order, we control the power of Order ourselves!"

Ma'at shouts, "You claim to be a follower of Order, but you are no such thing! You are an abuser of Order!"

The voice declares, "This is not the way it has always been."

Another vision begins. Ma'at and Valex are now standing in some sort of grand cathedral. In front of them is a massive shrine of an elegant female figure. Kneeling before the shrine is Gi. He says, "Oh Goddess of Order, please hear my request. It has been two months since the Tyrian Empire launched its campaign against the weakened Yugohan Empire. Their Arbitrator of Chaos and Supreme General has blocked our every attempt to attack their home world. They may have been crippled by civil war, but they are not weak. If the Tyrian Empire is to defeat them and spread the ways of Order across the galaxy, we need your help."

The voice says, "At this time, your predecessor still believed in the path of Order. And I granted the help that he asked for."

A ray of light appears around Gi. He looks up towards its source. The same voice says to him, "I will always grant aid to my children. To you I grant the power of one of my Heralds, Polaris. Take her power and spread the ways of Order."

Gi closes his eyes and sparkles manifest around him.

The voice says to Ma'at and Valex, "That all changed only a month later. Gi and the Tyrian scientist, Kern, found the secret of controlling Order and subjugating Order and twisting it to their own desires, creating the Soul Engine you use now. The Yugohan Empire fell soon after."

Ma'at asks, "Wait, you are the Goddess of Order?!"

"That I am my child. The Orb of Truth allows me to speak directly to you."

Ma'at turns to Valex. "We must end this duel. The Goddess of Order has requested that we stop fighting, we must do that exactly!"

Valex scoffs at him. "Even if I wanted to listen to Her, I couldn't. The Soul Engine has locked us in. There is nothing that can be done about it now. This duel has to end."

The vision ends and Ma'at and Valex are returned to the temple. Ma'at states, "I can not believe that you would disobey the Goddess of Order. I will win this duel because of my faith."

"I highly doubt that. Especially now that the Soul Engine has been brought into play. My Soul Engine has acquired quite some new soul fuel since we last dueled. My total is now 342. Now I activate the effect of Soul Engine. Since you control a monster and I control none, I can pay 500 life points to special summon a level five or lower monster from my deck (Valex's LP: 3450). I summon Pleiades, Sisters of the Cult of Order (Light/Level 1/Fairy/Effect/ATK 700/DEF 700). The effect of these sisters allow me to change their level to anything from one to seven. I'll have max out their level (Level: 7).Then I activate my facedown card, Ritual Preparation. This Trap Card adds one of my Ritual Spells from my grave back to my hand. I'll bring back my Offerings to the Grand Order. Then I get to add one Ritual Monster to my hand from my deck, I'll select my Dubhe, Supreme Beast of the Cult of Order. As its final effect, Ritual Preparation adds two levels to a monster I control, such as Pleiades (Level: 9)."

Ma'at observes, "So you've set yourself up for a large ritual."

"Exactly. I tribute Pleiades, Sisters of the Cult of Order for Offerings to the Grand Order and summon Dubhe, Supreme Beast of the Cult of Order (Light/Level 9/Beast/Ritual/ATK 3000/DEF 2000) (ATK: 3342)." In a column of light, the monster descends. It is a silvery entity of sparkling light, taking the form of giant bear. "Now Dubhe, attack the Shinobi of Order!" The monster releases a burst of golden light.

Ma'at declares, "Mech Armor of Order absorbs your attack and protects my monster!" The attack hits the armor, causing it to shatter (Ma'at's LP: 1708).

"In the end, it doesn't matter. Since Dubhe attacked your monster, but didn't destroy it, its effect automatically kicks in and destroys it anyways." Another burst of light, this one silver, destroys Ma'at's monster. "My turn is over (Valex's hand: 2)."

Ma'at declares, "It may be against the Goddess of Order's wishes, but seeing as I have no choice in the matter, I will put an end to your heretic ways." He draws. "I return two of my Kagemushas of Order to the deck in order to summon the Supreme Dragon of Order - Eunomia (Light/Level 10/Dragon/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?)!" With a deafening roar, Ma'at's dragon appears on the field. "As you already know, my dragon gains 1000 attack and defense for every Order monster in my grave, that's three (ATK and DEF: 3000). Eunomia may not be strong enough now, but I can fix that with this. I activate Trade of Order, which allows me to send the top three cards of my deck to the grave in order to draw a card." Cards are removed from Ma'at's deck, then he draws a card. "I just sent one Order monster to my grave, increasing Eunomia's attack power (ATK: 4000). Now Eunomia, attack Dubhe with Force of Order!" Eunomia launches its light energy beam at Valex's monster, and destroys it (Valex's LP: 3292). "I set a card and conclude my turn (Ma'at's hand: 3)."

Valex draws. "You're time has come. I activate Necro Ritual of Order! This card allows me to banish the Altair and Procyon in my graveyard in order to Ritual Summon another Ritual Monster from my grave. Return to me, Dubhe, Supreme Beast of the Cult of Order (ATK: 3342)!" As soon as Valex's monster reappears on the field, Ma'at's dragon seems to react to it. Both monsters roar. "However, my monster isn't strong enough yet. It is time to unlock its true power! I activate Celestial Advancement:  
Power of Tyria! I Evolve Dubhe, Supreme Beast of the Cult of Order into Polaris, Divine Guardian of the Cult of Order (Light/Level 11/Fairy/Evolution/ATK 4000/DEF 3500) (ATK: 4342)!" After being cloaked in the nebulous light of a Celestial Apex Evolution, the bear-like form of Dubhe stands upright and begins to change form. It takes on the shape of a woman wearing a loose gown. The light fades revealing that the new monster is made of a pure golden, sparkling light. "Polaris, attack Eunomia with your Order Divinity!" A column of light appears around Polaris. An identical column of light then appears around Eunomia.

Ma'at declares, "I activate the effect of Eunomia! I can return a Light monster from my grave to my deck in order to return your monster to your hand, or in this case, Extra Deck! Go, Subjugation of Order (ATK: 3000)!" Eunomia releases a beam of energy.

Valex returns, "I activate Polaris' effect! If it would be removed from the field by a card effect, I can pay 1000 life points to keep it on the field (Valex's LP: 2292)! Order Guard!" Polaris creates a barrier around it that blocks Eunomia's effect. "Now the attack can continue!"

"Not if I activate my facedown card, Shield of Order! By returning Light monster from my grave to the deck, I can negate your attack!" A barrier appears around Eunomia and blocks Polaris' ray of light.

Valex points out, "Of course, that only further weakens your dragon (ATK: 2000)."

"But at least it lives to fight another turn."

"A turn that you'll have to take now (Valex's hand: 1)."

Ma'at places his hand over his deck and takes a deep breath. "I have lived my life in dedication to Order. I have done my best to serve the Grand Order and Goddess of Order. You are a mockery to all I stand for. I cannot allow that. I will defeat you, not because I want to, or for myself, but for the good of the Grand Order itself! Go, Draw of Order!" Ma'at's hand and deck glow with golden light. He draws. He looks at his card and thinks, _What is this!?_

The Orb of Truth begins to glow. Ma'at finds himself in another vision, this one without Valex. Ma'at is in the middle of another battlefield. Once again he can see a battle between Yugohan and Tyrian forces. In front of him, Thoth and Gi are once again locked in combat with their energy swords. They are in a sword lock. Thoth says, "We have met like this too often. Have I not made it clear? Yugoha will never surrender!"

Gi returns, "And Tyria will never give up! We, just as our blades, are locked in a stalemate, so are our armies. That however, will soon change. Once Tyria has finished its ultimate weapon, Yugoha will fall!"

"Never."

"Polaris, grant me your power!" An apparition of Polaris, Divine Guardian of the Cult of Order appears behind Gi. It then flies into him and Gi's power is increased.

Thoth shouts, "Versal, add your strength to mine!" A dragon-shaped manifestation appears behind him. In similar manner to before, it enters Thoth. The two continue to fight, neither overcoming the other.

The vision fades, but does not end. It rematerializes around Ma'at. He is now standing in a chamber. Thoth is sitting in front of him, looking distressed and hurt. He says to himself, "The princes might have reconciled, and we might be holding off the Tyrian forces for now, but it can not be so for long. Yugoha is crumbling around me. Even the power Versal isn't enough to allow me to defeat Tyria."

Just then, a voice, the voice, says, "Arbitrator Thoth, I need your assistance."

Thoth looks up towards the roof. He demands, "Who is there!?"

The voice says, "I am the Goddess of Order."

Thoth springs up and appears ready to fight. "Show yourself you traitor!"

"I have not come to you to fight. I seek your assistance."

Thoth looks confused. "Why would I, Arbitrator of Chaos and Supreme General of the Yugohan Empire help you?"

"Because by helping me, I can help you save your empire."

"I thought Order supports the Tyrians. Why would you want to help the Chaos-using Yugoha?"

"Tyria has betrayed me. They have stolen power from me and corrupted it. I no longer support them. Even followers of Chaos are better than heretics of Order."

Thoth thinks it over a little. "Okay, I'm listening."

"I have already lent the power of one of my Heralds to the one known as Gi, and once given, it can not be taken back. I will lend to you the power of my second Herald, and you can use her power to defeat Tyria once and for all."

Thoth nods slowly. "It goes against all I learned to use anything associated with Order, but Yugoha can use any help it can get. I accept your offer."

The voice sounds pleased. "That is good. I grant to you the power of Eunomia. Just know this, Eunomia will only show her true form to one who is truly dedicated to Order, and as you are not, she will be in her sealed dragon form. Her power will still be immense though. Now Arbitrator Thoth, take the power that I lend to you!"

A beam of light surrounds Thoth. A spiritual manifestation of Eunomia appears behind Thoth. It roars and then disappears into Thoth. The vision ends. Ma'at returns to the duel. He's still holding the card he drew.

Valex asks, "Hello? Are you still there?"

Ma'at shakes it off. "I activate Celestial Advancement: Serenity of Order! First this card equips Eunomia with an Equip Spell straight from my deck. I equip it with the Endurance of Yugoha: Higgs Boson Shield! Then it allows me to perform a Celestial Apex Evolution!" Valex is wide-eyed with surprise. Eunomia becomes cloaked in a nebula and starts to change its shape. Ma'at chants, "I devote myself to you Goddess of Order, and I request that you grant my monster your power! Unseal Eunomia and reveal to the world her true form as Herald to the Goddess! Show yourself Eunomia, the Divine Order Guardian of Yugoha (Light/Level 11/Fairy/Evolution/ATK ?/DEF ?)!" Eunomia has now changed from the form of a dragon to a woman. She has long blond hair and wears armor. Unlike normal, this armor is primarily gold, with white trim. Also unlike most, she does not have armor on her head, revealing a head of pure light. The armor appears reminiscent of Eunomia's dragon form. She holds the Higgs Boson Shield.

Valex gets over his surprise and states, "It would appear that we both have summoned a Herald of the Goddess."

Ma'at answers, "Yes, we have! Eunomia's attack is equal to the number of Order monsters in my grave times 1500 (ATK: 3000)! Then, since the power of the Higgs Boson Shield has kept itself equipped to my monster through her evolution, I can now use its effect to send two more Order monsters there (ATK: 6000)! Now Eunomia, attack Polaris with Judgment of Order!" Eunomia begins to charge energy.

Suddenly, the voice of the Goddess of Order cries out, "Stop it now! I will not stand to see my children or my Heralds destroy each other!" She then cries out louder than ever, "This battle is over!" The entire temple begins to shake. The Soul Engine's barrier shatters and the duel ends. The temple continues to shake, and the walls start to collapse.

Ma'at exclaims, "This place is coming down around us!"

The voice declares, "A time will come for a final showdown, but that time is not now!"

Ma'at is looking around, trying to take in all that is happening. Valex meanwhile sneaks over to the Orb of Truth and grabs it. Ma'at turns around just in time to see Valex saying into a communicator, "Transport, now!" He starts to disappear.

Ma'at shouts, "No, you can't take that!"

Valex grins. "Too late Lord of Order." He's gone.

The temple continues to shake, large chunks of ceiling begin to collapse. Ma'at starts to run out towards the exit when he hears the voice say, "Find me…you must…find me…"

Ma'at shouts, "What do you mean!?"

"You have to find the Lost Ruins of Order. That is were I reside. Find me…" Suddenly an image flashes in Ma'at's mind. It appears to be a map, but it disappears too quickly to make out any details.

Ma'at nods his head. "I will find you. I promise." He starts to run out again, but then freezes. He thinks, _No, I can't leave her yet. I need a record of this chamber's inscriptions. _He pulls something off of his belt. It's a small spherical device. He rolls it into the center of the chamber and it activates. A scanning light comes out of it and sweeps the room. Once it is done, Ma'at runs over to it, picks it up, and attaches it back to his belt. He then runs out.

* * *

Ma'at dives out of the entrance to the Temple, back outside of the Great Wall of China. Just as he makes it out, the entranceway caves in. Ma'at stares at the blocked door for several moments. He thinks, _Such a shame, there was so much I could have learned from that temple. _He looks towards the sky. _All that is left to do now is to find these Lost Ruins of Order. Maybe the answers I have been searching for will be there._


	13. Episode 90: Hiding in the Light

**Important Note: In the last episode, I accidentally named Eunomia's Evolution the wrong name. It has now been changed from Eunomia - Divine Mistress of Order to Eunomia, the Divine Order Guardian of Yugoha. Valex's Polaris has also been changed accordingly. My apologies.**

Episode 90: Hiding in the Light

**Domino City**

Yuni, Brutus, and Tori are in front of a desk talking to a female secretary. Yuni insists, "Come on, the Minister of Dueling told me once that he always has time for the King of Games! We need to talk to him, it's urgent!"

The secretary responds with a bland and careless voice, "I'm sorry sir, but the Minister of Dueling is a very busy man. Especially now with the treaty he and the other government leaders are working on for the New Yugohan Empire."

Tori says, "That's what we're here about, the New Yugohan Empire!"

Brutus adds, "The Minister can't sign that treaty!"

"I'm sorry, if you would like, I can make you an appointment in…" she looks at her terminal, "a month, that's right after the day the treaty is scheduled to be signed."

Yuni starts to get annoyed. "I can't wait that long! Don't you get what we're trying to tell you? The world as we know it will be gone in a month! New Yugoha is going to invade Earth!"

"I'm sorry sir, but if I listened to everyone who said that, I'd be out of a job."

Brutus leans over the desk and says angrily, "I don't think you understand! We're dealing with an alien invasion!"

"I'm sorry sir, but you're being unreasonable." She presses a button, and suddenly a trapdoor opens beneath them, causing them to fall.

The group is ejected into an alleyway. Yuni sighs. "Why is no one listening to us? This is serious."

Someone nearby says, "I know, right? An alien invasion is no laughing matter."

They look over to see a scrawny man wearing a lab coat and big, round glasses. Yuni looks at him with confusion.

The man says, "They threw me out too. I've known for years that the aliens were coming, and no one ever believed me. And now that they're actually here, still nobody listens to me!" He gets up and brushes himself off. "Oh well, one of my internet friends took a picture of the Loch Ness Monster, I need to go see it." He runs off.

Tori chuckles awkwardly, "Well, when he puts it that way…"

Brutus nods in agreement. "It sounds pretty ridiculous."

Yuni shakes his head with disbelief. "What are we going to do?"

Tori answers, "There isn't much we can do. We have just got to keep on fighting this however we can."

Brutus nods in agreement. "Yeah, just like we did with the Disciples of Darkness and Society of Chaos. We didn't get any help beating them, we did it ourselves."

Yuni slowly nods. Yugi adds, _You can't give up hope, just because you've had a few set backs. If I had tried to call the police when I was fighting Marik's Rare Hunters, they never would of believed me. When it comes to this kind of stuff, you can only do your best._

Yuni starts to exit the alley. The others follow. After a few moments, Brutus suddenly stops. He points to the top of a building and asks, "What's that!?"

The others looks up. On top of a building, but mostly hidden from view by the glare of the sun, is a figure. Yuni squints to try to see better. The figure moves so fast that it seems to disappear. With equally fast speed, the figure reappears behind Yuni, hits him across the back of the head, knocking him out, grabs him, and dashes away again. The entire time the figure moves to fast to make out any details.

Tori shouts, "Yuni!"

Brutus runs towards where he stood just a moment ago. "What just happened!?"

* * *

**Unknown**

Yuni opens his eyes. He takes a couple moments to get himself together, then looks around. He's in a completely empty room with pure white walls. A harsh white light lights the room. His attention falls on someone on the other side of the room, presumable the figure from before. It is a tall man dressed in a white ninja suit with light lavender trim. A mask covers his face. Yuni quickly gets up. "Who are you, where have you taken me!?"

The ninja takes a few steps forward. He removes his mask, revealing a familiar face. Yugi exclaims, _That's Sasuke, the ninja duelist from the Duelist Sanctuary!_

Yuni gasps, "Sasuke, I haven't seen you since you tried to help Brutus escape from Apophis! What are you doing!?"

He simply says, "I have seen the Light."

Yuni shakes his head in disbelief. "No, not you too."

Sasuke stops. "I'm sorry to have had to sneak up on you like that Yuni, but it was necessary."

"Necessary to kidnap me!?"

"There's no need to use such drastic terms, we're all friends. Remember our duel? When you defeated me, you won my everlasting respect."

"Once again, why did you kidnap me!?"

"You have resisted seeing the light for too long. You need to join us, it is for the best. Trust me Yuni, I have seen the light, and it is the correct way."

"But you're a ninja, you live in the shadows! How could you embrace the Light?"

"Exactly, I have walked both sides, and now I know the light to be superior. Join us Yuni, the Society of Light could use your skills as a duelist. With people like you on our side, the Society will bring on a new world order!"

"I'll never join you!"

"I was afraid you would say that. Fine." He pulls a Duel Gauntlet off of his belt and puts it on. "We do this the hard way."

Yuni activates his own. "Duel on."

"Duel now commencing. Yuni Oha vs. Sasuke Sarutobi. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Sasuke declares, "I'll take the first move." He draws. "I summon Shineobi Ninja Trainee (Light/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1100/DEF 1300)." The monster is a ninja that glows a bronze-colored light. "When I summon this monster, I can special summon another Shineobi Ninja from my hand. I'll summon Shineobi Ninja Avenger (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1000)." This monster is a similarly glowing ninja, but this one is red. "I set a card and end my turn (Sasuke's hand: 3)."

Yuni draws. "I summon the Cyber-Tech Automaton (Water/Level 4/Machine/Normal/ATK 2000/DEF 0)! Now let's attack the Shineobi Ninja Trainee! Steam Punk Cannon!" Yuni's monster fires its steam powered cannon at Sasuke's weaker monster, destroying it (Sasuke's LP: 3100).

Sasuke announces, "Now that you have destroyed one of my monsters, Shineobi Ninja Avenger gains 500 attack points until the end of my next turn (ATK: 2200)."

Yuni grimaces and sets a card. "It's your move (Yuni's hand: 4)."

Sasuke draws. "I activate my facedown card, Shining Ninjitsu Art of Light Cloning! This card summons one Light Clone Token to my field with the same exact stats as a Ninja monster I control (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Token/ATK 2200/DEF 1000)." The token matches the exact appearance of the original monster. "Shineobi Ninja Avenger, attack his Automaton now, Ninjitsu Art, Shining Strike!" Sasuke's monster leaps up in to air and throws several ninja throwing stars made of light at Yuni's monster, destroying it (Yuni's LP: 3800). "Now I'll have my Light Clone Token attack you directly!" The clone prepares to attack in the exact same way.

Yuni declares, "I activate my facedown card, Attack Confusion! This card costs me 1000 life points (Yuni's LP: 2800), but it allows me to take control of your non-attacking monster, increase its attack by 500 until the end of the turn, and forces your monster to finish its attack." The Shineobi Ninja Avenger is pulled onto Yuni's side of the field (ATK: 2700). "Now counterattack!" The monster jumps into the air and launches throwing stars of its own. The two attacks collide in midair, but Yuni's keeps on going, destroying Sasuke's (Sasuke's LP: 2600).

"I set another card."

"Now that it's the end of your turn, you get your monster back."

Sasuke nods. "And its attack points return to normal (ATK: 1700) (Sasuke's hand: 3)." Sasuke bows. "That was a move worthy of a shinobi. My complements."

Yuni draws. "I don't need them. What happened to you Sasuke? You were an honorable duelist. The Society of Light has no honor."

"On the contrary, it does. I once would have agreed with you, but that was before I saw the Light. It was only a month ago." A flashback begins. Sasuke is back in his dark-blue and black suit. "I had heard rumors of people disappearing, and I decided to look into it." Sasuke is shown lurking in the shadows, spying on various people. "I managed to gather that an organization had arisen out of nowhere. They called themselves the Society of Light. People would get an invitation to join them, and then would never be heard from again. I took it upon myself to infiltrate their ranks and discover their secrets." Sasuke has now changed into his white suit. "I managed to discover their base of operations. What I found horrified me at the time."

Sasuke is now seen standing in the middle of some sort of auditorium. There are hundreds of people, all dressed in the same white and light-lavender. On top of a stage in front of all of them is Sartorius, leader of the Society of Light. Sartorius raises his arms and announces to the crowd, "Fellow followers of the Light, I have read the cards, and they tell us our fate! Light will be victorious! In the near future, we will have a new ally, and with their strength added to ours, the entire world will see the Light!"

Sasuke continues, "This society seemed to be a cult that worshipped an organism known as the Light of Destruction. And they seemed bent on world domination. I was in absolute shock, but not for long."

Sartorius continues his speech, "However, not all here have seen the Light! One of us here is not who he claims to be!" The crowd gasp. Sartorius looks straight down the auditorium towards Sasuke. The crowd parts, leaving him alone in the center of the room. The audience begins to boo and hiss at him. Sartorius shakes his head, "No, let's not act like that, we are civilized people. This unfortunate man has merely not been offered a chance to see the Light yet. Let us grant him that opportunity." Sartorius steps forward and puts on a Duel Gauntlet.

The Sasuke of the flashback asks, "And what if I win?"

Sartorius shakes his head. "The Society of Light takes no one against their will. Whether you win or lose, you will be free to go. However, I do hope that this duel will allow you to see the Light."

The present Sasuke continues to explain, "And so we dueled, and I lost."

The flashback skips forward a little bit. He is in the duel with Sartorius. On his field is a Senior Silver Ninja and on Sartorius' side is Arcana Force XXI - The World. Sartorius declares, "Arcana Force XXI, destroy his Senior Silver Ninja and show him the Light!" The monster attacks and destroys Sasuke's, causing his life points to drop to zero. Sasuke drops to his knees.

"And in that moment, my entire life changed for the better. Suddenly I knew what all this fascination with the Light was about. I had seen the Light." The flashback ends. "My life now has meaning. I can see what a worthless life I lead before. Now my goal in life is to spread that meaning to others. You must join us Yuni, it is the only way."

Yuni pleads, "Can you not see, they have brainwashed you. You said it yourself, they are a cult, you know that that's what they do!"

"I do not care! The Society is all that matters now! Soon enough, you will see that as well!"

"Not if I defeat you. By banishing the Cyber-Tech Automaton in my grave, I can special summon Cyber-Tech Necromancer (Dark/Level 5/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 0)!" The monster is a cyborg magician. Its organic parts are pale and ghastly, while its cybernetic parts look like a skeleton. It carries a staff with a metal skull on its tip. "Cyber-Tech Necromancer, attack the original Shineobi Ninja Avenger!" Yuni's monster raises its staff and fires a beam of shadowy energy at the opposing ninja, destroying it (Sasuke's LP: 2000). "I set a card and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 3)."

Sasuke draws. "I activate my facedown card, Shining Ninjitsu Art of Signal Flares! This card allows me to add one Ninja monster from my deck to my hand during each of my Standby Phases. I add Shineobi Ninja Master. I'll immediately place that Shineobi Ninja Master in my Left Pendulum Zone (Pendulum Scale: 2-2) and then to accompany it, I'll place Shineobi Ninja Elder in my left Pendulum Zone (Pendulum Scale: 8-8).

Yugi comments, _Here comes a Pendulum Summon._

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Shineobi Ninja Elder, which allows me to trade one of my Ninjitsu Art cards for two more cards. I'll destroy my now worthless Shining Ninjitsu Art of Light Cloning." Sasuke draws two cards after his trap shatters away. "Now it's time for a Pendulum Summon! I summon Shineobi Ninja Ambusher (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000), Shineobi Ninja Soldier (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 800), and Shineobi Ninja Striker (Light/Level 5/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 1400)!" Sasuke's monsters are three more glowing ninjas, colored green, yellow, and orange respectively. "Now, Shineobi Ninja Ambusher, attack Cyber-Tech Necromancer!"

Yuni asks, "What good does that do you? My monster is more powerful than yours!"

"My monsters are ninjas, they are always more powerful than they appear, for when Shineobi Ninja Ambusher attacks a monster, it flips it into facedown defense position. In addition, my monster inflicts piercing damage!"

Yuni exclaims, "And my monster has zero defense strength!"

"Exactly!" Yuni's monster is placed underneath a facedown card. Sasuke's monster dashes at it, pulls out a sword, and slices the card in half (Yuni's LP: 1800). "Finish this duel off and show Yuni the light! Attack directly Shineobi Ninja Striker!"

Yuni declares, "I discard Kuriborg in order to negate your direct attack!" Sasuke's monster had prepared to attack Yuni with its sword, but Kuriborg gets in the way and protects Yuni.

"Fine, Shineobi Ninja Soldier, attack him directly." The monster wields a spear and thrusts it at Yuni (Yuni's LP: 200). "To finish my turn, I activate the Pendulum Effect of Shineobi Ninja Master, which allows me to add a Ninjitsu Art card from my deck to my hand. I'll add and immediately set the Shining Ninjitsu Art of Illusions (Sasuke's hand: 2)."

Yuni draws. "I activate my facedown card, Improvised Repairs, which allows me to summon the Machine-Type Kuriborg to my field, only with 500 less attack (Dark/Level 1/Machine/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 200) (ATK: 0). Then, since I just special summoned a monster from my grave, I can special summon Cyber-Tech Necromancer from my grave as well." Yuni's two previously destroyed monsters return to the field at the same time. "I tribute both of these monster in order to summon the Cyber-Tech Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)!"

Sasuke nods. "Yes, I remember this monster from when we met before. A powerful sorcerer indeed."

"A sorcerer powerful enough to defeat you. I activate the Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Destruction! Since I control a Cyber-Tech Magician monster, it destroys all monsters you control!" Cyber-Tech Magician reads a spell from its book and a torrent of energy destroys Sasuke's ninjas. "I can't attack the turn I use the effect of my Spell Card, so I'll just end my turn with a facedown card (Yuni's hand: 1)."

Sasuke draws. He smiles at his card. "My allegiance to the Light has made me stronger than I was before. I use the effect of Shining Ninjitsu Art of Signal Flares to add the Shineobi Ninja Sensei from my deck to the hand. Go, Pendulum Summon! I summon the level seven Shineobi Ninja Sensei (Light/Level 7/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2500)!" The monster is another ninja of light, this one silver. It holds two swords. "Yuni, there is something about the Society of Light that you do not yet know. I activate Celestial Advancement: Clarity of Light!"

Yuni's eyes go wide. "A Celestial Advancement card!?"

Yugi points out, _That could only mean one thing!_

Sasuke nods. "Yes, the Society of Light has allied itself with the New Yugohan Empire! Together we will usher in a New World Order! Now my Shineobi Ninja Sensei, Evolve with the power of a Celestial Apex Evolution!" His monster is cloaked with a golden nebula of light. "I summon Shineobi Ninja Lord (Light/Level 9/Warrior/Evolution/ATK 3000/DEF 3000)!" The nebula parts, revealing the new monster. It is now golden and has grown in size. His swords have also doubled in length. "The effect of Clarity of Light also grants the monster it summons an extra 1000 attack points (ATK: 4000)!"

Yugi says, _I don't get it. Why would New Yugoha ally with the Society of Light? They both want to conquer the world. They're incompatible._

Yuni replies, _I don't have a clue. It can't be good though._

Sasuke declares, "I activate my facedown card, Shining Ninjitsu Art of Illusions! Now, once per turn, during either of our turns, as long as I control a Ninja monster, I can special summon one Ninjitsu Illusion Token in Defense Mode (Light/Level 1/Warrior/Token/ATK 0/DEF 0)!" A slightly transparent ninja of pure light appears on the field. Now by tributing a monster, such as my token, the effect of Shineobi Ninja Lord can destroy your Cyber-Tech Magician! Go, Ninjitsu Arts, Flash Burst!" A flash of light consumes the field, and when it recedes, Yuni's monster is gone. "Now Shineobi Ninja Lord, attack Yuni directly and show him the Light! Ninjitsu Art, Shining Shurikens!" The ninja throws two large shurikens of light at Yuni.

Yuni declares, "Not yet! Activate Trap Card, Cyber-Tech Damage Conversion! This card blocks all damage I'd take and converts it into a monster from my grave with attack points less than the damage I would have taken! Come back to me, Cyber-Tech Magician!" A large, capsule-shaped machine appears in front of Yuni. A vacuum-like piece sucks in the projectiles, then a door opens up on the capsule and the Cyber-Tech Magician steps out.

Sasuke observes the magician. "It would appear that your monster can be harder to get rid of than a samurai warlord. I'll set a card and conclude this turn (Sasuke's hand: 1)."

Yuni thinks, _Now that we know that the Society of Light has joined forces with New Yugoha, we need to learn about them more than ever._

Yugi says, _Agreed, we need to defeat Sasuke, and hopefully capture him. We might be able to learn something from him, maybe even remove the brainwashing._

_ Let's do this. _Yuni draws. "I special summon the Cyber-Tech Apprentice (Dark/Level 6/Spellcaster/ATK 2000/DEF 1700)! Her magical powers of support increase the power of my Cyber-Tech Magician by 500 (ATK: 3000)! Then I activate Cyber-Tech Magicians Unite! This card combines the strength of my two magicians into one by having my Cyber-Tech Apprentice strengthen Cyber-Tech Magician even further (ATK: 5000)! This card also has a couple of perks. First, it reduces your monster's attack back to its original." Both of Yuni's monsters cast a spell on Sasuke's monster (ATK: 3000). "Now my magicians, attack with your combined strength! Double Cyber Magic Attack!" The Cyber-Tech Magician launches its magical attack, followed by the Cyber-Tech Apprentice, who adds her own magic to the attack.

Sasuke declares, "What's a ninja with out a trick!? I activate my facedown Shining Ninjitsu Art of Stun Grenades! Since I control a Ninja monster, I can negate one attack per turn."

"Not this turn! The second perk of my spell stops my Cyber-Tech Magician from being targeted by other card effects!" Sasuke's ninja throws a bomb at the floor, causing a massive, blinding flash, but Cyber-Tech Magician's attack continues, destroying the monster (Sasuke's LP: 0).

Sasuke shouts, "No, how could I fail? The Light was on my side!" He pulls something off of his belt, a small pellet. "I'm sorry Yuni, but I must be off-"

Yuni cuts him off, "Oh no you don't!" He runs toward Sasuke, holds up an arm, and projects a barrier of Chaos energy around Sasuke, capturing him.

Sasuke, without realizing what happened, throws his pellet, filling the bubble-shaped barrier with smoke. Sasuke coughs. He demands, "What have you done!?"

"I've captured you! I'm sorry Sasuke, but you need help."

Sasuke pounds against barrier. "I will escape, and when I do, you will finally see-"

He cut off by an odd flash of light. His body suddenly goes limp. Yuni looks in curiously. Sasuke's eyes suddenly open, shining a harsh white light. He is surrounded by a white aura. He gets up. He then speaks with the voice of Sartorius' overlaid with his, "Good job Yuni Oha."

"I'm speaking to the current leader of the Society of Light I presume?"

"Very clever. Yes, it is I who leads the Society of Light, and this body is nothing but a puppet to the Light of Destruction."

"Why have you taken over Sasuke's body?"

"I felt it was time that we finally talked."

"Why have you allied yourself with New Yugoha?"

"Now is not yet the time to reveal that. All I can tell you is that we have more in common than you would ever suspect. What I have come here to tell you is that your time is coming to an end. The last million years in this universe has been an era of Chaos. That era is coming to an end. The era of Light is about to begin, and you, along with all others who follow the way of Chaos, will meet demise. It would appear that I have no choice but to leave my puppet here with you, but he will do you no good. So long Yuni Oha, we will meet face-to-face soon enough." Sasuke falls limp to the bottom of the bubble.

Yuni sighs. He pulls a communicator off of his belt and activates it. "Lux, Nox, I need your assistance for a prisoner transport. Please arrive here as soon as possible." He sighs again.


	14. Episode 91: My Enemy, My Friend Part 1

Episode 91: My Enemy, My Friend Part 1

**Domino City**

Yuni, Tori, and Brutus are sitting around in Yuni's room. Tori looks like she's thinking something over. After a few moments she says, "This is going too far. The society of Light and the New Yugohan Empire working together…We've got to take action, somehow."

Yuni asks, "But what is there that we can do? We barely have any information on the New Yugohan Empire, let alone the Society of Light. We know from what Ma'at told me that they seem to have an affinity for ancient monuments. They claim to be behind Stonehenge, and seem to be related to the Great Wall of China."

Tori adds, "Not to mention that they've turned Machu Picchu into a power plant."

Yuni continues, "So that infers that they might have connections to other ancient sites around the world…"

Brutus asks, "Like the Pyramids?"

Yuni nods. "That would make sense. Why?"

Brutus, who appears to have been using Yuni's terminal points at the screen. Across it in large words are, "Aliens Request the Closure of the Pyramids" Brutus explains, "I was looking around the net for things relating to the New Yugohans, and found this. Apparently just a few hours ago, the New Yugohan emperor asked for unrestricted access to the Pyramids and requested that everyone be kept out."

Tori compliments, "Good find Brutus!"

Yuni shakes his head in disbelief. "There's no way they were granted unrestricted access, right? This has conspiracy written all over it."

Brutus shakes his head. "That's what all the conspiracy theory sites are saying, but apparently the government doesn't agree. As of two hours ago, the entire area around Giza has been restricted to anyone. Even people living there have been evacuated."

Yuni states, "This is absolutely unbelievable." He thinks to Yugi, _You know a lot about the history behind the Pyramids. Do you have any ideas on how they might be connected to the New Yugohans?_

Yugi responds, _I can't say I do. I mean they have a lot of mysterious attributes, but nothing that can't be explained by ancient shadow magic._

Yuni says aloud, "It's the only lead we have. We have to get to Egypt."

Brutus says, "That won't be easy. All teleportation stations have been ordered to restrict access to anywhere near the Great Pyramid."

Tori asks, "Could you warp us there with your Chaos powers Yuni?"

Yuni shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. I'm still practicing that, I can't teleport more than a couple miles."

They all think for a moment. Finally Tori says, "I think I have a plan. It might be a little complicated though."

Yuni says, "I'm all ears."

* * *

Tori and Brutus are waiting in a line that leads up to a counter, which is next to a teleporter. There is one group in front of them. The clerk at the desk asks the group, "Thank you for choosing Warp Speed Vacations as your travel destination. How may I help you?"

A man says, "We're taking a vacation to Hawaii."

The clerk says with fake enthusiasm, "Hawaii, what a wonderful destination, I hear the weather is great there this time of year." He turns around to a control pad and presses a few buttons, then turns back around. "Alright, I've set the teleporter for Hawaii. Have a good trip!" The group walks over to the teleportation pads and warp away. The clerk calls, "Next!"

Tori and Brutus walk up. Tori greets him, "Good day."

"Good day to you too and thank you for choosing Warp Speed Vacations as your travel destination. How may I help you?"

"We're on our way to Egypt. We want to see the Great Pyramid of Khufu."  
A look of annoyance crosses the clerks face. "I'm sorry, but haven't you heard, that area of Egypt is closed."

Brutus steps forward. "What do you mean it's closed! We've been waiting for this trip for a long time! You better let us go!"

The two begin to argue. Meanwhile, Yuni, using his Chaos power, has teleported in right behind the clerk. He sneaks over to the control pad and starts to press a few buttons. The display changes from saying Hawaii to Giza. Yuni winks at Tori and then disappears.

Tori pulls Brutus back. "Boys, boys, stop arguing. How about we just go to Hawaii instead?"

Brutus sighs. Okay, fine. But I'm not happy about it."

The clerk breathes a sigh of relief. "The teleporter is already set for Hawaii, just head on over."

They do, and Yuni is waiting for them. They all teleport away.

* * *

**Great Pyramid of Giza, Egypt**

Zenith, wearing his full armor except for the helmet is hovering with his jetpack near the Great Pyramid. Below him many New Yugohan workers are performing various tasks. Zenith shouts, "Come on, get moving, faster, faster! The sooner we get this site running and tested, the less suspicious the humans will be!"

Yuni shouts, "Suspicious about what!?"

Zenith looks down to see Yuni, Tori, and Brutus standing at the edge of the work site. Zenith laughs. "Yuni, Brutus, Tori, my old friends! How nice it is to see you all again!"

Brutus states, "I wish I could say the same."

Tori demands, "What are you doing to his historic site?"

Zenith smiles. He flies closer to the three. "What makes you think we're doing something wrong? We're here with permission of your government. In fact, it's you who is illegally here." He shrugs. "But what are technicalities when compared to the bonds of old friends."

A New Yugohan worker approaches Zenith. Zenith lowers and the worker whispers something to him. Zenith smiles. Yuni asks, "What is it?"

"You wanted to know what we're doing here?" He flies up high, above the largest pyramid. "I'll show you! Activate the Pyramid Gigas!"

The entire ground begins to shake violently around them. Brutus cries, "What's happening!?

Tori shouts, "It's an earthquake! I'd say at least a magnitude 7.0 on the Richter Scale!"

Yuni shouts, "No, this is no earthquake!" He's pointing at the Great Pyramid. It shaking even harder than the ground. It begins to transform. Out of each of the four surfaces, a large metal limbs extend out and slowly lower to the ground. After a couple of moments, the legs lift it several yards off the ground. The top area of the left and right faces of the pyramid turn out to be panels and unfold, revealing an array of weapons.

Zenith is laughing with malevolence. "Behold the ultimate ground-based weapon of New Yugoha, the Pyramid Gigas!"

The ground stops shaking. The three look up at the massive mechanized pyramid in shock. Tori says in disbelief, "No…that's…not possible…"

Zenith laughs more. "Right, you're the historian. How does it feel to know that what you've been taught is a lie?"

Brutus shouts, "You be quiet!"

Zenith continues, "Hmm…what would be a good test for the power of the Pyramid Gigas…I know! Let's destroy the Nile River by disrupting its flow! I think if we promise to fix it, your government won't be upset."

Tori shouts, "Yuni, we can't let him do that! The Nile River is the water source for millions of people! If its flow is disrupted, who knows what might happen to the people living here!"

Zenith shouts, "Move out Gigas!" With massive, deafening footfalls, the pyramid marches towards the Nile in the distance.

Yugi exclaims, _Yuni, that pyramid was built over a natural well of spirit energy, a portal to the Monster Realm! That well has been unplugged!_

Yuni shouts, "Guys, take out your decks!" Yuni flips open his own deck case and pulls out a card. He declares, "I summon the Cyber-Tech Magician! Attack now!" Yuni's monster appears as a real monster in front of him. It launches several magical attacks at the moving pyramid.

Brutus, after a moment of awe, pulls out a card of his own. "Stop that pyramid Brutal Massive Dragon!" Brutus' massive dragon appears. It flies at the pyramid and grabs its foot, attempting to pin it down.

Tori pulls out a card. "Stand back guys! I summon Megalithic Pyramidal!" Behind Tori, her own massive, moving pyramid appears. Apparently it wasn't built to scale, as it is only half the size as the real one.

Yuni asks, "Do you think you two could handle this? I have other things to worry about." He looks directly at Zenith.

Brutus gives him a thumbs-up. "Don't worry about us. We'll keep this thing at bay as long as you need!"

Tori nods in agreement. "Do what you need to do. We're fine."

"Thanks guys." Yuni runs forward. He looks up at Zenith and calls, "Zenith, I challenge you to a duel! If I win, your people call off the pyramid!"

Zenith flies down to Yuni's level. "I thought you'd never ask. I have but one condition though."

"What?"

"We're going to have a Battle of the Minds you and Yugi versus Xenox and I!"

Yuni asks, _Are you up for that Yugi?_

_ I'm always up for a duel._

Yuni looks back at Zenith. "We except your challenge!"

"Perfect. I'll just establish the telepathic link and then we'll duel." Zenith lands and puts his fingers to his forehead in concentration.

In flash of light, Yuni and Zenith are now floating in a void of white. Yugi appears floating above Yuni, and above Zenith appears another Tyrian wearing armor similar to Zenith's. His face bares a family resemblance to Zenith's. He also has green hair, but unlike Zenith's it's combed back instead of spiked.

Zenith explains, "This is the part where each of our Mind Partners explain their history and achievements."

The one above Zenith says, "I am Xenox. I was the Supreme Commander of the Tyrian Empire when it conquered Yugoha. At my time, I was the youngest Tyrian to ever command the Tyrian Space Navy and was the first to be awarded the Xenox Medal of Honor and Valor, which was named for me."

Yugi moves forward and declares confidently, "I am Yugi Muto, King of Games. As a kid I saved the world not only once, but at least three times. As the King of Games, I was known as the greatest duelist of my time." He points at Zenith and Xenox, "And it's time to duel!"

Zenith shrugs. "Well who am I to disagree with the first King of Games?" He activates his Duel Gauntlet, Yuni follows. A Duel Disk appears on Yugi's arm.

Yuni declares, "Duel on!"

The New Yugohan Duel Computer states, "A Battle of the Minds is now underway. The Mind Partners of Yuni Yugi vs. Zenith Xenox. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Zenith draws. "I'm taking the first move. Since I control no cards, I can special summon the Genesis Invader (Dark/Level 7/Psychic/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 0). Then, since I just summoned a level seven monster, I can special summon Strike Invader (Dark/Level 6/Psychic/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 0)! I'll conclude my turn with a single facedown card (Zenith's hand: 3)."

Yuni declares, "I'll go next!" He draws. "I activate Cyber Summon Spell. This card allows me to special summon a Machine-Type from my hand, since you control monsters, but I don't. I summon Cyber-Tech Assault Cannon (Earth/Level 8/Machine/Effect/ATK 2900/DEF 1400)!" The monster that appears is a massive robot with large cannons built into its arms. Yuni sets a card of his own. "I end my turn (Yuni's hand: 3)."

Xenox draws. "I summon Knight of the United Front (Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Union/ATK 1700/DEF 1000)." First on the field appears a standard knight's sword, sticking into the ground. It begins to glow, and then in a flash of light, a knight in silver armor stands where the sword was. It carries no weapon, and its armor appears to be designed using a sword as inspiration. "Now I activate Frontline Base. This card allows me to special summon a level four or lower Union monster from my hand every turn. Using its effect, I'll special summon Archer of the United Front (Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Union/ATK 1400/DEF 900)." A bow and quiver of arrows appears on the field. Another flash of light, and it turns into a warrior equipped with light armor, once again, inspired by the weapon it came from. "Being a Union monster, I can equip Archer of the United Front to Knight of the United Front." The archer turns back into a bow and quiver of arrows, which are then given to the knight. "When Archer of the United Front is being treated as an Equip Spell, the monster it's equipped to gains 500 attack and defense (ATK: 2200) (DEF: 1500). I end my turn (Xenox's hand: 3)."

* * *

Back in Egypt, Tori and Brutus are still attempting to halt the Pyramid Gigas. Brutus looks towards Yuni and Zenith. They are standing completely still with their eyes closed. Brutus asks, "What do you think is going on with those two?"

Tori, whose standing at the foot of her Megalithic Pyramidal, shouts back, "I don't know, but we don't have the luxury of time to figure it out. Come on Brutus, we have to stop this thing!"

"Right!"

Tori's pyramid seems to be in some kind of monumental sumo match with the other, each trying to push back the other. Brutus' dragon is flying at its side.

Brutus shouts, "Let's go in for another wave of attacks Brutal Massive Dragon!" The dragon flies towards the pyramid and unleashes a strafing barrage of fireballs. They seem to not do much at all. "This thing is tough!"

Tori responds, "We've just got to keep on trying! If we don't, who knows what could happen!"

Brutus gives a determined, "Right! Let's attack again Brutal Massive Dragon!"

* * *

Back at the duel, it's Yugi's turn. He draws. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (Earth/Level 4/Rock/Normal/ATK 1700/DEF 1600) and activate Double Summon, which allows me to summon one extra monster this turn! I'll use that extra summon to tribute Beta and summon the Summoned Skull (Dark/Level 6/Fiend/Normal/ATK 2500/DEF 1200)! Now Summoned Skull, attack the Knight of the United Front now, Lightning Strike!" The Summoned Skull roars and sends bolts of lightning at Xenox's monster.

Xenox declares, "Whenever a monster equipped with a Union monster would be destroyed, the Union monster destroys itself instead! But that's where the effect of Archer of the United Front kicks in! If it would be destroyed, I can first destroy one monster you control!" The knight fires an arrow at the Summoned Skull, destroying it. The bow is then destroyed (ATK: 1700) (DEF: 1000) (Xenox's LP: 3700)

Yugi continues, "I'll just have to finish the turn with a facedown card (Yugi's hand: 2)."

Zenith laughs. "This is the great Yugi Muto?! The first King of Games?! You are supposed to be one of the greatest duelists to ever live on Earth, and that's all you can do!? A couple of Normal Monsters, and a facedown card, that's nothing! Ha! I think your reputation has been blown out of proportion. Your cards and strategies are simplistic, you won't last a single duel in the modern dueling world!" Both Zenith and Xenox laugh together. Yugi clenches his fist.


End file.
